


The Roughness of life series

by AAThanatos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, BDSM, Boy x boy, Cock Cage, Cock Slut, Collar, Collars, Crying, Cuffs, Cum Play, Cum covered, Dirty Talk, Dom - Freeform, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Food Porn, Gay Sex, Heroes of Olympus, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, PJO, PWP, PWP without Porn, Pain, Painful Sex, Painplay, Percy Jackson References, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-The Trials of Apollo, Prostate Play, Puppy Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Role Playing, Role Reversal, Roleplay, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Skull Fucking, Slash, Smut, Vouyerism, Voyeurism, cross dressing, cum, dirty - Freeform, mature - Freeform, safeword, slut, soangelo - Freeform, solangelo, sub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 49,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAThanatos/pseuds/AAThanatos
Summary: So I started seeing that I was writing a bunch of rough sex stories with Nico and Will and decided to keep them all in one file. So this series is pretty much a series of one shots where Nico and Will get a little rougher than normal in bed. Usually make up sex or claiming sex. Enjoy. Anytime I wrote a new one related to this I'll post it here. Smut warning... all smut... so much smut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Someone said I was writing them to girly. So to fix that I wrote this one in the mind set that boys wrestle and fight. Sometimes fighting leads to sex... as it does in this entire series. This is smut guys if you don't like smut please back away slowly.

I win

Nicos POV

Chiron decided that it was chore day. Everyone had their tasks and I was getting on with mine just fine except for the fact that he Demeter cabin kept making the grass grow. I was mowing for longer than expected and by the time I was done I was a sweaty nasty and for lack of a better word "GREEN" mess. Let's just see how they like it next time they need healing. Maybe I'll do stitches extra slowly... man nico was rubbing off on me. Speaking of Nico where was he?

Nicos pov

Fuck those fucking Hecate kids! I was cleaning the arts and craft center and they seemed to have teamed up with the Hermes cabin because by the time I was finished I was covered head to toe in Fucking Glitter! Every color of the rainbow! They kept calling me twilight which I still don't understand! Where was Will! He should be here right now! Wait til I get ahold of him for leaving me with the arts and crafts cabin. Sunshine is going down!

Wills POV

Around the back of the tool shed there was a rinse area with a hose. Between the grass and the mud I needed a good hosing. Or a jump in the lake but Percy was the only one who could ever get the smell of lake off of him. I turn the hose on just to see my boyfriend stalking around the corner covered in cheater dust! It looked like a stripper army got ahold of him. Walking with his hands to his sides like he couldn't stand the feeling of the metal flecks his eyes looked murderous.

"Yo sunshine! See what happens when you leave me with the Hecate cabin!"

"Well (chuckle) to be fair every time you do the grass it dies"

"I feel like I got fucked by a unicorn"

"Or at the very least it came all over you"

"Fuck off you big disco ball"

"You are one to talk right now about being a disco ball"

"Oh you think this is funny?"

"Um yeah like the funniest shit I've seen all summer!"

"I'll show you funny!"

Like a spider monkey he leaped onto my back putting me in a choke hold. Trying to throw him off we fell to the ground wrestling and trying to smack eachother. Kicking me hard with his heel in my hip I pulled at his hair and smacked his face as he reached over and pinched and twisted my nipple. It was all really pathetic but the more we wrestled the more intense it got.

Percy's POV

Walking around the tool shed to see what all the commotion was Jason and I saw a sight that could only be described as confusing. Will and Nico have been dating for over a year and usually they were the quiet couple. Not really the PDA type. As I stared with my bro next me taking in the scene we couldn't even interfere. It was just so odd? They were fighting. Not like normal couple disputes but like actually wrestling on the ground both covered in gods knows what. From the bundle of anger on the floor all we could hear was.

"Come here you little shit"

"Bring it lightbulb I will destroy you!"

"Oh fuck you nightcrawler!"

"Let's see the sun shine out of your ass now bitch!"

Jason crossed his arms with a confused look wondering if he should step in. Under normal circumstances with other couples of course we would. You don't hit your girlfriend. But... what if both are dudes? Dudes work shit out this way. But is it the same of the dudes are dating?

"Ya know I won't lie sometimes I wish I could just settle fights like this with Piper. Is that wrong?"

"I don't know? Maybe they have it figured out? It would be nice to be able to like punch your partner when they are being a dick but it's also wrong to hit girls."

"Yeah I know. I would never hit Piper. But think about it. After this they are going to be fine. Like everything will be solved. No talking no bitching no whining just a good old fashioned asskicking. The way dudes work shit out. They fight, let out all the aggression, boom the fights over!"

"It's like gay dudes have it all figured out!"

"Think we should stop it? Nico is small."

"Yeah but he's 100 times the fighter Will is. Look at him he can't even grapple!"

"Hose?"

"Hose!"

Nicos POV

Will was biting my calf getting a mouth full of glitter when all the sudden we are getting soaked. Percy and Jason are laughing heir asses off spraying us with the hose and Percy is obviously using his powers to separate us with the water.

"Ok you two break it up "

"Fuck off Jackson!"

"Yeah yeah well I think you two need to hit the showers and cool off."

Stumbling to get my balance I wave goodbye to him with my favorite fingers and a few choice Italian phrases that made Will chuckle. He was getting better at learning the language. Soaked to the bone Will put his arm around me pulling me away from the shed and toward the cabins.

"I think he's right let's shower and then we can resume fighting."

"You are just worried I'll kick your ass!"

"No I know you will kick my ass. C'mon let's get out of these clothes and rinse off"

I nodded as we made our trek back to our cabin. Will had basically moved in with me a few months into us dating. You would think someone would object since we were dating but.. nope no one even questioned it. Don't ask me why cause I didn't ask.

Slopping on the porch I started taking my clothes off. I wasn't about to get fucking glitter all over my cabin. I looked at Will to signal him to do the same and I almost told him. I'm sure I was going to tell him. But then I saw him with a wet tshirt sticking to his very well built frame. Gods damn it I'm trying to be mad at him and he's just standing there wet and sweaty with adrenaline dripping off of him like a fucking love potion. Getting the hint from me stripping since apparently I had become mute he peeled his white shirt off like it was a second skin.

I've never wanted to lick him more than I do right now. Why! Stupid teenage hormones! I felt my pants tighten. Great I had to take my pants off before I went inside and he was going to see me tented on the porch for the whole camp to see. A deep red flush came over my body as he removed his shorts. Damnit he was wearing white boxer briefs. Also wet. Also see through. On display for the fucking world!

Two Aphrodite girls walked by at that moment and wolf whistled.

"Thanks ladies!"

"Get in the fucking cabin golden boy!"

"Ooooh someone's pissy. Don't like me showing off for the girls? Maybe I shouldn't have done that nude calendar with the guys from the the sparring club. Don't worry I ordered you a copy!"

"If you don't shut the fuck up im going to have you on the ground again!"

"Well from the looks of your underwear I think you would rather have me on the bed.."

"Oh that does it!"

Grabbing him by the hair I dragged him inside and threw him on the bed.

"Shorts. Off. Now!"

"Wow someone's bossy"

"Now"

"I don't think I want to.. I think I'm just going to lay here in my underwear so you can see my cock through the material. I know you can see everything"

Pushing him down I straddled him pinning his wrists to his sides. Taking the flesh of where his neck and shoulder meet between my teeth I bit down hard. I immediately felt his erectuon spring to life rubbing against my own. I was a better fighter but Will was strong as an Ox. Breaking my grip he found my underwear ripping the fabric off of me.

Twisting and fighting we rolled eachother over a few times fighting for dominance. Catching my nipple in his mouth and holding me there he began to suck and nip. Pulling the hair at his nape I never broke eye contact with him watching his mouth work over me. It was enough of a distraction for me to grasp and rip at his white shorts. Throwing them to the side of the bed I pulled his mouth off me and gave him a few taps on the side of his face.

"You call that a slap death boy? Try this!"

His arm wrapped like an iron bar around me bringing me over his lap.

SLAP! Rang through the cabin.

"Seems like someone needs to be put in his place?"

"Fuck you Solace!"

"Sounds like you want to babe"

SLAP!

Holding my head down pushing my face into the bed he continued to spank me. First a tease of lingering fingers. A caress of his palm. Than a resounding smack. Never hitting the same place twice. Spreading the pain out not allowing me to go numb in any area. Reaching between my legs he fingered the pre cum dewing on the tip of my dick. Sliding my wetness along my ass crack. I struggled. If he put a finger in me I was done for and it was going to mean I lost the fight. Will was winning though and he was playing fair. With every smack he gained more and more ground as I allowed the pain to seep into me.

I loved it. He knew I loved it.

Leaning over my body he spat down my ass allowing it to roll down to my entrance. I tried to gain ground and then...

SMACK!

Then moving quickly he shoved and finger in me and I was done for. I should have known he would win this one. I was being spanked on my bed covered in fucking glitter. I wonder if this was how strippers felt. The thought of the glitter was diminishing my masculinity. Wiggling his finger in me he was hitting the spot deep inside me that made me purr like a cat. Will knew my body way to well. Well he should by now at any rate.

"Oh does that feel good deathboy?"

"A-ah ahh yes!"

"Do I win?"

"Ngh.. uh .. ha... nmph.. yes yes ok you win!"

Pulling my head up by my hair he invaded my mouth. Pulling me on his lap he kept his finger inside me. Biting and bruising my lips I moaned into his mouth.

"Touch me. Now!"

Eliciting little noises from me I grabbed his velvety length in my hand and began to pump. He reached for the lube on the side table and handed it to me. Palming some of the liquid and slathering it on him he kept my lower lip in his teeth hissing at me from the contact.

"You like how I feel?"

"Yes"

"You like my finger in you"

"Gods yes!"

"Show me. Push against my finger"

I did as I was told grinding my ass against his digit play. Taking his large hand he pinched my face keeping me looking at his dilated eyes. Gods how I loved angry sex. Removing his finger from me I whined at the loss and emptiness it left it it's wake.

"Fucking ride me"

"You only used one finger."

"Are you questioning me? I think you want a little pain right now. I think your craving it"

He wasn't wrong.

I climbed closer and lowered myself onto him. The tightness of me stretching around his girth was almost enough to finish me off. I knew better though. If I would have finished to early he would just make me start all over again until I got it right... just as I had done to him in the past.. when he loses...

I was going to slow so he pushed up sheathing himself quickly. A sharp cry ripped from my chest as it hit hard on my sweet spot. The pain of the quick stretch was nothing compared to him hitting my prostate. Feral sounds started to fill the cabin echoing off the walls. I did nothing but hold onto his shoulders as he took me. Like a limp doll he took control over my body filling me to the hilt with his manhood over and over and every thrust pounded the notion on my head that I was his. His to take. Only his.

Scratches down my back made me arch into him pressing my erection between us. We were already wet before and now we were wet and sweaty. My sensitized behind was hot to the touch and pink from earlier and feeling it bounce off his thighs only increased my sensation. Grabbing my face he thrust both of his thumbs into my mouth kneading the surface of my tongue. Pushing them farther back to choke me slightly. Gagging on his fingers a long dribble of saliva feel down my chin onto his chest. He loved choking sounds. He loved my spit on him more.

I was close and I reached for my dick only to have him smack my hands away. Will wants me to cum untouched. My slit rubbed against his abs as bounced on him still feeling the sting of the stretch. Reaching my tender as he gripped one cheek and slid a finger in beside his dick stretching me further. Whimpers trembled from my lips against his as he added the finger.

One

Two

Three

Four thrusts and than a second finger hooked in me.

"Oh fuck Will please!"

"Oh I love it when you beg Nico!"

"P-please Will please!"

"You want permission baby?"

"Ahhh yes please please I want.. I want to.."

"Cum Nico"

He barely got to my name as ropes of white splashed against him. Some hit his chin it was so forceful coming out. I licked it off as he rode me through fully knowing he would release soon. My tongue on his chin set him off inside me. Calling my name reverberating off the obsidian walls. A few thrusts and he pulled out leaving his fingers in pressing my spot making my legs twitch. Panting against his shoulder my forehead pressed there sticky with sweat and grass clippings and glitter. Pulling his fingers out of me covered in his arousal he had me suck it off his middle and forefingers.

"Look at you being good.. guess what baby?"

"What." I painted trying to get my breathing under control.

"I win"

Please review!


	2. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has an admirer. Nicos little green monster pops out but not without reason...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut!!! Nico tops.

Mine!

Will had been working in the infirmary for 12 days straight. I hadn't seen him except for mornings lunch and bedtime. I would make him breakfast and let him sleep as much as he could only to find him exhausted by the end of the day. Even falling asleep at the dinner table twice. I felt so bad for him. I also felt bad for me because Will being exhausted meant no alone time for us and I was getting a little frustrated.

Will had a new class of healers in and since he was head healer he was teaching them all the last two weeks. Apollo apparently slowed down having kids so a few of them were not his siblings. He had 3 new apollos 1 Aphrodite 2 Demeter and 3 Hecate kids. It was a full class and each of these training sessions seemed to be twelve hours each. So needless to say I was bored. Even my fighting classes in the arena weren't twelve hours long. Usually they only took up four and only an hour was me actually teaching the rest is people trying it out and me correcting stances and lunges.

After my morning class I decided to surprise Will with some lunch only to find him in the infirmary trying to teach kids how to make scrape paste which is this awful smelling teal paste that is imbued with Apollo hymns and nectar. Heals scraps and abrasions in less than 10 minutes.

"Dr. Solace could you help me I have a pain" I dramatically fell against the wall with my wrist to my forehead doing my best impression of a southern bell.

"Oh darlin I'll help you with any pain you can throw at me" he kissed me chastely grabbing the paper bag out of my hand.

"I hope you like it?"

"Is.. is that chili I smell?"

"Yup with cornbread included I kinda...(whispering in ear) traveled to Austin to that place you told me you liked as a kid.."

"You didn't!"

"I did"

"Oh baby you are way to good to me.. how will I ever repay you?"

"Oh I can think of a few ways..."

His eyes darkened as he leaned into me. Melting into him I heard a cough behind him.

"Hey Will? I have a scrape here on my hip could you show me how the paste you showed us how to make should be applied?"

The girl was about 17 years old and an obvious Aphrodite girl. She was about 4 inches shorter than Will (I was almost a whole foot shorter) she had this shiny ruby red hair and matching lips that were perfect in shape. Curvy yet delicate. Eyes so green they rivaled Percy's.. I instantly hated her.

Pulling her scrub pants down way to low... like pube line low she showed us this tiny little scrape. Looks like she did it herself scratching. A low growl escaped my throat surprising even me. Will shot me a look of "dude what the hell was that?!" I shrugged. Getting the paste he kneeled down taking a wooden tongue depressor spreading the paste on the scrape. She had the audacity to moan as he put it on. Then she shot me a wink. Oh fuck this bitch!

"Oh it's cold. Thank you Will your so gentle" then she reached to kiss him on the cheek while squeezing his arm.

"Uh yeah ok well go sit down for ten minutes and have Lisa the Demeter girl wipe it off for you"

"Is there a special way to take it off? Maybe you should show me?" She whined.

"No it's just normal paste Lisa can do it"

Flashing him a greedy smile she sauntered off flipping her hair giving me one last bitchy wink.

"Oh we need to have a talk outside like now!"

"What?!"

"Now!"

Pulling him outside I could hear that bitch chuckle.

"Babe what's wrong?"

"What's wrong! Who the Fuck is that!"

"That's Desi she's pipers new sister she arrived a month ago. She has a healing voice actually she can sing and make people better that's why she joined the infirmary. Like the healing power of love type thing I guess. She's the best in the class actually. She can spot relationships too it's actually really cool."

"Cool? It's cool? Is it cool when she's bending over infront of you asking you to touch her and..."

"Wait! Are you jealous?"

"Jealous no I'm not.. Will that's stupid it just she's obviously not here just to learn how to heal!"

"Nico your being unreasonable just because she is attractive and a Aphrodite girl doesn't mean she's hitting on me"

"What are you blind! She just winked at me twice!"

"Really cause that sounds like she's hitting on you!"

"No she winked at me because she knows watching you touch her bothers me!"

"So you are jealous!"

"I'm.. I'm not.. oh fuck you Will. Enjoy your chili!"

I stomped off leaving him staring after me. How could he not see what's going on! How could he not see her fawning over him. Men I swear pathetic! Well maybe not cause I'm a man but still. I needed to kill something. Hit something. Scream! I ran toward the arena snatching up my Stygian iron sword. Percy saw me heading in and came up next to me.

"You look pissed!"

"I am pissed!"

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No!"

"Wanna spar about it?"

"Only if you feel like bleeding"

"Oh I feel like bleeding!"

"Fine let's go ocean spray!"

"You got it deathboy!"

I spent the next few hours exhausting my body slashing and lunging at Percy. Trudging into my cabin my sister was lounging on my bed listening to one of my records.

"Oh my gods Nico what have you been doing?"

"Sparring with Percy."

"Yeah well you need a shower. Throw your clothes out the door and I'll put them in the wash with mine cause you can't leave those laying around with me here this weekend."

"Ok I got it I smell sis! I'm a dude I sweat it happens."

"Yeah well im serious"

I started taking off my clothes just to make her freak out. Covering her eyes screaming at me I threw my stuff at her and walked to the bathroom. The shower felt good. The hot water was washing the stink of jealously off of me but I couldn't get that feeling in the bottom of my stomach to untie itself. I heard Hazel walk on the bathroom to set my PJs on the toilet for me.

"I have fresh towels for you too."

"Thanks Haze... hey can you stay I wanna talk to you about something"

"Can't this wait til your out of the shower?"

"I'm not going to lie the minute I get out of this shower I'm not going to have the nerve to ask you"

"Ok shoot"

I heard her sit on the closed toilet. To some this would be weird even for a brother and sister but Hazel and I grew up in a time where you were closer to your siblings than now. Plus she couldn't see anything anyway with the shower curtain. I couldn't look her in the face and ask these questions.

"What do you know about that new girl Desi?"

"Other than that she's a boyfriend stealer? Nothing"

"Boyfriend stealer?"

"Yeah she likes the game of flirting and hooking up with girls boyfriends just to split them up for fun because she never dates the guys afterwards. She gets far enough with them to break the couple up than she bolts."

"How do you know this?"

"Piper told me and she had already tried to hit on Jason and Percy and got shot down pretty quick. Why do you ask?"

"Cause she's flirting with Will. Like hitting herself so he has to touch her and feeling him up infront of me"

"It's like she's bound and determined to break up atleast one of the big three"

"If that's the case why didn't she just try to go after me?"

"Because your gay. She had no chance with you where with Will she has a chance because he's bisexual"

"You don't think... you don't think he would.. do you"

"Will? No Nico he loves you and he's the monogamous type."

"I hate to admit it but I'm jealous. I'm also afraid Will might give in to her advances"

"Why would you think that Neeks! "

"Cause she's a girl and she has things that I can't give him!"

"Of you don't think Will is smart enough to see right through her your dumber than I thought!"

"Hazel you know what I mean!"

"Will loves you he won't give in I'm sure of it."

"What makes you so sure"

"Cause instead of going to the bonfire tonight he's asleep on your bed right now. Like out cold!"

"Wait he's here?"

"Yeah he fell in your bed and died"

"Poor thing. Probably swallowed his dinner without even tasting t and passed out."

"Pretty much. I took his shoes off for him"

"You think I have anything to worry about?"

"No atleast not on his end. Her end well she will try Neeks but she will fail"

"Thanks sis"

"No problem. Make sure you strip him before you go to bed you know how hot he gets at night."

"How do you know that?!"

"Because I do both of your laundry. This PJs are always soaked in the morning when I stay here"

"Yeah well..."

"Yeah I know he probably sleeps naked when I'm not here right?"

"Correct"

"Yeah we'll leave his underpants on please and no funny business while I'm here!"

"Gods just go!"

She left laughing. Like her and Frank don't fool around! After my shower and nightly routine I padded my way toward the bed. Will was still on jeans and scrubs. Hair pulled back in a pony tail drooling on his pillow on his side of the bed. Turning his heavy ass over I undid his pants and pulled them off. Lifting him up I took off the scrub shirt which already was pretty sweat soaked from the short time he was asleep. Unlike me he didn't stink as much as have this manly musk scent. I loved it. Crawling in bed next to him I spooned him from behind kissing his neck as he clasped my hand entwining our fingers. I maybe smaller but I liked being the big spoon.

The next morning I stirred sleepily as he kissed me awake.

"Baby I got to go to work"

"No baby stay" I whined in a croaky voice. Attaching myself like an octopus.

"Baby I really got to go but why don't you stop by later ok?"

"Fine"

"Good. I love you"

"Love you too dork"

Kissing me chastely he got up from the bed and I watched him stroll out the door. Away from me.. toward her...

I'm sitting on my bed waiting to go see Will. He told me he would be free around 6 tonight cutting class short so we could have some alone time. The lights were off in my room and I was trying my best not to snoop. If I wanted to I knew there was always a dark corner in the from left corner of the infirmary.. I could peek into the shadows and see what's going on. I trust him I do trust him and it's only an hour before I see him but the not knowing is killing me. I cave. Swirling the shadows infront of me I open a window in the darkness seeing into the infirmary and watch the scene play out in front of me.

Will was dismissing the kids and cleaning up the supply for the day. No jnjuries today since the lava wall is in the fritz and campers have greek classes with annabeth and arts and crafts. Low and behold little miss paste waist is still lingering "helping" Will clean up. Every time she came close to him she would find a reason to touch him. Rubbing different body parts on him. Her ass. Her chest. A innocent hand or brush of an arm. How did he not realize what she's doing! She's shamelessly throwing herself at him!

"So Will your bi right?"

"Uh yeah."

"So that means you like girls too right?"

"I'm attracted to girls as well as boys yes"

"But your dating the Emo kid right?"

"Nico isn't Emo he's just.. nico"

"How long have you two been dating?"

"Almost two years in October"

"So do you date girls too?"

"No I'm dating Nico"

"But if your bisexual..."

"I'm faithful to Nico Desi."

"But wouldn't you prefer both?"

"Some people do that and that's ok but I can only date one person at a time"

"Oh well what kind of girls do you like?"

"I don't know I've never had a crush on one really. Not like Nico."

"So you love him?"

"Of course I do what's not to love?"

"Well isn't he depressing and hateful? That's what everyone else says about him. Creepy too. He can raise zombies and are you not freaked out that he pretty much has the aura of death around him all the time? I just think you deserve better" she said placing her hands on his shoulders snaking them around his neck.

"I don't know who you have been talking to but that's not what being around nico is like. The thing about being a healer is understanding and excepting the idea that you can't save everyone. Some times death is unavoidable. Nico taught me that. Plus Nico for me is forever."

"But arnt you curious? Just a little.. about being with a girl..."

"Even if I was it wouldn't be you Desi." He said calmly and brushed her hands off his shoulders.

"Why not? I won't tell.. you can have me and no one has to know..." she leaned in about to kiss Will.

I jumped through the shadow landing in the corner just to see her place her lips on him. Before I could jump in and scratch the bitches eyes out he pushed her away.. harshly.

"Desi I think you should leave and I think you should rethink your job here in the infirmary!"

"But.. but Will I.. I.. "

"Keep your buts to yourself! Gods Nico was right about you! I don't want to see you in here again unless your sick or hurt and don't bother asking for me. Kayla or Austin can help you just fine!"

Stomping her foot she turned and saw me. Smiling she licked her lips.

"Atleast I got to taste him once." Wink.

"Bitch when I'm done with you Bryce Lawrence will look like a dream!"

Will grabbed me as she skipped out the door. I broke free heading to the door. Will followed me thinking I was going after her. Once at the door I locked it and turned around. Grabbing Will by the front of his shirt I slammed him against the door.

"Don't you ever. Let. Anyone. Touch. You. But. Me!" I shouted in a staccato rhythm.

Placing my lips harshly against his. I tangled my fingers in his hair raking them painfully over his scalp. Biting and pulling at his lower lip I growled deep in my chest "MINE!"

In a wild tongue play we stumbled across the infirmary dancing past cots and supplies til we toppled over onto one. I straddled his lap roaming my hands under his shirt feeling his strong corded muscle under my rough hands memorizing his topography. Moving his hands under my shirt grazing my sides with his finger tips lightly I could feel his heart hammering under my palms. A sheen of sweat broke out over my skin as I undid his fly pulling at his pants. Crawling off of him he removed his shirt as I pulled his length out of his shorts.

On my knees infront of him I placed opened mouth kisses at the base of him squeezing his crown with thin fingers. Locking eyes he knew better than to take them off of me. I was going to remind him that he was mine. Give him a memory he could recall anytime anyone tried to challenge his love for me. Licking him from base to tip feeling he shudder that ran through his body. Swallowing him in my mouth I could taste him leak little spurts of pre cum onto my tongue causing my mouth to salivate. Panting above me he gripped my shoulders kneading his fingers into my shoulders and down my back.

Reaching one of his hands over he grabbed a tube of lubricant. Placing it next to him I made quick use of it applying it to my fingers. I put my fingers inside of him two at a time. He deserved a little pain being stupid enough to think that girl wasn't into him. Crying out he excepted my harsh intrusion as I took him further and further down my throat.

Trying to take control he placed one hand in my hair only for me to snatch it and hold his wrists at his sides. Nope sir you are not the one in charge here! Using the flat part of my tongue I ran it up the underside hitting the main vein so slowly that I thought he might just die from the heavy breathing and the panting it was inducing. Crooking my fingers upward a high pitched sound that didn't usually escape Will flew from his lips. Looks like I found his good spot. Three fingers now...

Will was mess. Trying to hold himself together at my mercy. Stripping him completely naked I began to strip my own clothes off making it a bit of a show. Slowly peeling fabric off of my pale skin letting him take in every inch of my body. Reaching for his dick I smacked his hand away.

"No touching! That's my job Doctor Solace and you will not have me employed so soon"

Reaching down to my skinny jeans I looped my thumbs in the waist playing with it. Leaving him exposed vulnerable and wanting. Licking his lips as I played with my sharp hip bones I dragged the waist band down hooking my thumb in my briefs exposing my base. Biting his lower lip at the sight of me I could feel the impatience wafting off of him just waiting hard and leaking for me. Taking my time I slid my pants off along with my briefs feeling sexier than I ever have. Something about his undivided attention was really doing it for me.

Straddling the cot I lifted his legs to rest on either side of my thighs pulling him to me. A little bit of fear was laced in his eyes. I had never taken Will. This would be his first time on bottom.. I didn't ask him. I was telling him. Obviously he expect me to straddle him not the cot itself. To bad doctor Solace your going to have to deal with this. I nudged my member infront of his entrance teasing it. A faint glow broke out across his face as his freckles took alight at the impending situation. Stroking up and down him I pulled and teased at his pubic hair causing his dick to twitch betraying his excitement.

Pushing in slowly... well I wasn't pushing I was pulling myself into him by his thighs. A low groan filled the room much louder than I think even he expected. Hot wet heat surrounded me and I began to distract myself by bringing my hand to his face. Pressing my thumb against his lips tracing their outline the tip of his tongue snuck out to taste my skin. Pressing my thumb on the pad of his tongue I could feel him begin to suck. Short shallow strokes into him turned into long hard ones. Pulling him up by his hips I surprised him with my strength angling us differently so I could find his prostate. I prodded until I saw the sweat on his brow form and his eyes close at the sudden sensation he was feeling.

You could read all of them on his face. Each and every feeling. The stretch he was feeling the euphoria of the sweet spot. The lack of control he wasn't used to having. Arms flying trying to grip onto something that wasn't there trying to give himself a little bit of grounding. I wasn't having that. I liked him like this. Overwhelmed...Submissive...Desperate. My hand snaked around his throat squeezing just hard enough for him to know I was there but not enough to cut off his breathing entirely.

"Ni..nico..p..please can I.. I need.. please"

"Oh do you want to cum Will?"

"Yes!" He wailed hoping I could grant him release.

"Nope not yet. You haven't learned your lesson yet"

"But.. b..but... I can't.. almost.."

"Oh no you don't!"

I pulled out harshly leaving him whining at the loss. Feeling empty and so so close.

"Hands and knees. Now!" I ordered.

Turning at lightning speed he flipped and spread far enough that I could reach him. Getting on my knees I clawed at his backside trailing and digging my nails into his flesh almost to the point of drawing blood. I sheathed myself in him with a jolt to his body excepting the foreign feeling.

"Please! Oh my gods please Nico I.. I can't hold.."

"Can't hold what Will tell me!"

"I'm going to.. I need to.."

"I still don't hear the words Will"

"Nico I need to come please can I cum please please please!"

His desperate cries set me off inside him.

"Will oh..ahh..cum baby cum!"

I could feel him shudder his orgasm onto the cot below as I twitched and pulsed inside him riding us both through. Grabbing a blanket from the side of the cot he laid it on the white substance and turned over pulling me to him. Sprawling on top of him we basked in our after glow breathing heavy not touching or talking other than just me being on top of him.

"Well.. wow.. that happened.."

"Yeah.. I think that's the first time we defiled the infirmary."

"Well then.. looks like we will be doing that more often"

"Oh.. yeah..often.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun!


	3. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This post CHB! Will and Nico are already married and living in a house. So grown up!! Even planning on having a kid but arguments erupt and things get a bit out of hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings 
> 
> Blood play. 
> 
> Slapping 
> 
> Black lace panties!

A lot of things were going wrong all at once. Will was working one hundred hour work weeks. I couldn't keep up with the work my father was throwing my way and for the love of all the gods why did he have to include paperwork! I needed an assistant. I keep waiting for a break for us to have a little alone time but the minute we start getting hot and heavy either his beeper goes off or I fall asleep in the middle due to exhaustion. I can tell you that Will was not happy about that. All this stress has been putting a lot of tension between us. Little things are setting us off. I made us dinner the other night and he didn't even look twice at the dishes... made me want to stick a spoon up his ass. I tried to get something going the other day while he was reading at his desk just to be shooed away because he needed to finish the article about a new procedure.

Between being tired and snappy I'm horny and have no way to release it except the shower. Things were not going well. I had half a mind to call his office and schedule him off without asking him but that would just piss him off more. Part of me thought he was seeing someone else. Their were a lot of really attractive nurses and doctors down at that hospital and my husband wasn't exactly ugly. Ok I'm exaggerating my husband is down right the most beautiful man in New York. So beautiful it was starting to piss me off that I wasn't able to touch him. We bought this amazing house and I have yet to fuck him on every surface of it.

If you took a black light to our old apartment in Brooklyn it would light up worse than Wills freckles when he's embarrassed. Not to mention the cabin at CHB. Don't even get me started on that cabin. We lost our virginity in that cabin and haven't been able to keep our hands to ourselves since. It was starting to get ridiculous how every little motion he made recently either made me want to bend him over without warning or stab him with a fork. Eleven years we have been together every time is better than the last. I don't think we have ever had bad sex. Everything was so natural with him. Whether we were soft and sensual or so rough we could barely look eachother in the eye afterward. Every time it was amazing.

Trust will do that. Trust will let you do things with a man that you wouldn't dream you would ever do.

"So what did you do today?"

"I captured a few run away souls and gave them to Orcus. What did you do?"

"Had a few emergencies today. I'm beat I thought I would pass out in the shower."

"To tired again I see" I thumb through the magazine I was reading on the couch as he leaned over the back of our couch.

"To tired for what?!"

"To spend a little time with me."

"Oh not this again! Nico I have to work! So do you. You are the one what wants kids soon and we have to save the money for the surrogate and the IVF and that shit is expensive even if I do know some people. Plus we have to give Reyna something for her trouble! "

"I know all of that! Oh course my father also offered to pay for it all but no you and your stupid pride won't let him!"

"I'm not taking your fathers money! We have talked about this! I don't want to owe the Lord of the underworld anything especially not for the birth of my children! What if he wants to just take one of them or something!"

"My dad wouldn't do that!"

"You don't know that Nico! There are stories of gods taking children as payment for things!"

"Not our children Will! Plus they would be his grandkids. Why would he take them he can see them whenever he wants!"

"Not the first one! We agreed the first one we are using my sperm! And I'm not taking chances with that. If we decide to have another and use your semen fine have your dad pay for it but not my child!"

"Our child! This would be our child! Or have you forgotten we are married? Cause honestly I don't feel like a husband lately I feel like a roommate that cooks and cleans for you with an occasional kiss"

"Nico.. nico I didn't mean" his voice softened at my last words. He knew he had hit a nerve and crossed a line.

My throat swelled with emotion. His child. Not our child. Yeah well if he wants to think like that maybe he should just do this on his own he doesn't need me obviously. I threw the magazine aside and bolted for the stairs. I could hear him following me trying to apologize.

"Nico I didn't mean that of course it would be our child not just mine. Baby I'm sorry. I'm just tired and stressed and I wasn't thinking and I didn't want to fight I swear!"

"Maybe you should have thought about that when you were thinking about YOUR child. Fuck the child isn't even born yet for Zeus sake!" I stomped into our room and started getting ready for bed. I stood infront of the mirror and took down my long hair. Locking myself on the bathroom I could hear him pacing as I did my nightly routine. I needed a hair cut it was getting past my shoulders again. Undressing I realized I was wearing a particular pair of underwear that I forgot about in the heat of our argument. A pair I thought might perk him up a bit. Part of me just wants to take them off because he doesn't deserve to see me in these. Another part of me wants to flaunt them and not touch him. I haven't worn this pair for a while... black lace thong. Will has a thing for women's underwear. I could take it or leave it.

Deciding on flaunting I walked out clad in only the underwear. Hair down flowing around my shoulders. Just a spritz of the cologne he loves. If he wants to fight then I'm fighting dirty. Will was sitting on the edge of our bed in pajama pants and no shirt and I could already sense that I could lose this battle if he came at me. They were these blue ones that matched his eyes and hung low of his hips. Eyes popped at me when I slinked out of the bathroom making sure to sway my hips a bit. Chest heaving at the sight of me I started picking up the room as if I didn't notice him. Bending over slowly gathering discarded clothing on the floor. I could see him white knuckle the comforter.

"Why are you wearing those?"

"Because I thought they would be nice to surprise you with if you decided to give me a little attention but since you insist on fighting and crossing lines I'm just going to wear them to bed."

"You know how I feel about that pair"

"Oh I do. And if you think for a second you are going to touch them you are sadly mistaken" letting go of all the clothes on my arms into the hamper.

"Nico baby I'm serious I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."

"No you shouldn't have but you did. If you think some shitty I'm sorry is going to fix it then you are very very wrong"

I could see the gears in his head working. Hmmm what was he planning?

I got into our bed and started putting lotion on my limbs in the slowest way possible. The pacing started again like he was working on some plan. Watching me the entire time with his lower lip locked in this teeth. Going into the bathroom I could hear the iris message ding. Closing the door he muffled his conversation with.. was that my dad? Was he talking to my dad? After a few minutes he came out with sweat on his brow. Taking his cell phone he called the speed dial.

"Yes hello is this daphne? Yes hey daphne it's Di Angelo. Yes I just need you to tell Dr. Green that I will be out for the rest of the week something came up with the family. Yeah. Yes. Just tell him I can be emailed but no personal calls and give my patients to My sister Kayla. Yeah Dr. Forester. Thank you Daphne." He disconnected the call.

"What the Fuck was all that Will?" I said in an aggravated voice... still applying the lotion.

"That was me taking a week off to catch up on sleep and to spend time with my neglected husband. I also called your dad to tell him you are not working this week either. Also... I told him if he wanted he could pay for half of the IVF.." he said shyly.

My mouth dropped. Part of me wants to throw him out the window for making decisions without me and the other wants to shove my tongue down his throat and fuck him senseless.

"So I don't have a say in any of this?"

"What do you want from me! You want attention Nico I'm giving it to you! You want your father involved in the creation of our first child I did that! What do you want!"

Getting on my knees hands on my hips in a very unmanly way now that I think of it... cross your arms look manlier when yelling! Damnit I still have the thong on! Fuck! I still look like a Fucking woman yelling at him. Whatever fine.

"I want you to show me some gods damned respect William! I want us to do this together as a team as fucking equals! I want.."

He attacked my mouth with a kiss in the middle of my rant and I pulled back and slapped him hard.

"Oh fuck you thinking you can get out of this by kissin..." his mouth back on mine. Once again pull back slap harder.

"Stop that shit I'm trying to..." grabbing the nape of my hair pulling my head back he whispered.

"Your losing steam and you know it. So why don't you shut that pretty little mouth of yours before I stick my dick in it"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?" He palmed my newly formed erection.

My knees shook. Fuck I'm losing.

"Let me apologize you stubborn little shit."

Pushing me backwards my body bounced off the bed. His head dove for my hips biting and sucking.

I lost.

Bucking up toward him I could feel his tongue trace my abs in a way I haven't felt in months. My dick twitching traitorously on his collarbone he mouthed at my abdomen dragging his nails along my thighs. Will loved feeling me under his hands. I was hairless and he loved the feeling of my smooth skin (it wasn't for looks hair just makes me feel dirty so I zapped that shit years ago... I made Will do his chest and back too). Hooking his thumbs in the underwear he mouthed my length through the material already wet at the expectation of his mouth.

It was rewarded with the expectation as he pulled at the fabric springing me free. This was an apology. The perfect apology. The roughness of his tongue along the head of my dick dragged a moan from my chest. Wet open mouthed kissed trailed my length as he peeled the thong off of me. Removing it entirely he went lower taking each one of my balls in his mouth giving each special attention. Swirling his tongue massaging into each of them with the slight sucking pressure. Left hand working my shaft as he pulled off and spit directly on my entrance swirling the rim of muscle with his thumb. Spitting again he shoved a finger in just to crook it upward and reattached his mouth to my sack.

I was in a triple assault. He was working all three of my pleasure centers. The only thing more he could have done was find a way to latch to my nipples but that was physically impossible. I couldn't keep my sounds down as he attacked me full force. My husband had a mouth and hands that just have been blessed by Aphrodite at some point. Holding onto the pillow above my head I was overwhelmed with sensation.

"Oh my gods Will I forgive you ok I forgive you just ugh..ah...ohhhh... Will... will I don't want to come yet please.. just... just take me please. "

Letting go of me he started taking off the pj pants as I grabbed the lube from my bedside and threw it down at him. Lathering up quickly he put my knees on his shoulders positioning himself to enter me. Pushing into me I relaxed around him letting him enter unhindered. Sliding in all the way to his hilt he leaned down to kiss me and I slapped him again.

"I said you could fuck me not kiss me now if you can make me cum before you do than I'll let you kiss me"

"Oh I can do that love. Do me a favor will you" he thrust into me hard.

"Oh fuck uh.. yeah what favor?"

"Slap me again."

SLAP!

THRUST

SLAP!

THRUST

We have had rough sex before but this was new. I liked it. I love discovering new kinks. Plus after 11 years keeping things fresh and exciting is important.

SLAP!

I drew blood on his lip that time and he just smiled and fucked me. I couldn't resist seeing the red liquid drop from lip onto my collar bone. He licked the drop and I grabbed his hair pulling his mouth to mine. The metallic flavor invaded my mouth. I had a thing for blood and Will knew it (I'm creepy ok). Licking every bit of it out of his mouth he continued to slam into me in a relentless rhythm that had me shaking trying to hold back my orgasm. I gave into the kiss I wasn't going to cum first.

"I can feel you getting close Nico. Go ahead and let go you know you want to. "

"Not a chance sunshine!"

I started to power bottom him back pushing against him pushing him deeper and deeper inside me. I heard him choke at my movement. Clawing his back we were going at eachother so hard we were going to end up breaking something. Either the bed or eachother. We have done both before.

Harder and faster his stamina was running out but so was mine I could barely hold back any longer.

Fuck!

I came hard pouring myself all other then both of us. Pulling out Will releases all over my stomach mixed his with mine.

Flopping down on top of me running our arousal between us we both tried to catch our breath. Kissing up my neck.. my jaw.. my cheek.. my lips. Slow languorous tongue play basking in our afterglow.

"I really am sorry Nico. I didn't mean it"

He said barely pulling away from my lips.

"I know baby I know you are."

"I'm going to spend all week making it up to you. Just like this."

"Oh is this going to be a week where we are naked the entire time only putting on clothes to answer the door for the delivery guy?"

"That's the plan. Turning naked Sunday into naked staycation."

"Oh I love that plan"

"Good cause you are not going to sleep tonight"

"I'm not?"

"Oh no.. I've got a few arounds of apologies locked and loaded for ya"

"I love apologies"

Please review ! Love hearing your comments


	4. A rough first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for a virginity story so that's what this chapter is. Only Nico doesn't want it nice and sweet. He want rough and dirty and to call Will his daddy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very dirty like the dirtiest I've ever written. Like the word cumslut is in this one. Just a warning.

!

A rough first time

Camp was empty. Just a few of us left for the year round. Will and I had been seeing eachother for a month now and I was head over heels. Will was always so careful with me. Treated me like I was glass. Part of me found it endearing the other part found it very frustrating. Frustrating mainly because we hadn't gone past heavy Make out sessions and I was itching for us to do more. I had been researching and experimenting with a few things I had found while finally embracing my sexuality.

I was in the shower when Will came in my cabin. I knew he would be on the bed when I came out. Usually I brought my clothes in with me in the bathroom but today I decided that maybe I would turn things up a notch with my sexy ass boyfriend. Drying off as much as I could I strolled out of my bathroom with just a black towel around my hips. The look on his face was priceless.

"Oh shit um I'll let you get dressed! Sorry!" He shot up off the bed.

Grabbing him by the collar I pulled him back over to the bed and sat him infront of me.

"What's wrong Will? Are you afraid to see me naked?"

"No I uh I want to see but I don't want to make you uncomfortable." I straddled his lap at his words making his breath hitch in his throat. The sound made my dick twitch.

"I want to be uncomfortable right now. I can think of a few ways you could make me uncomfortable right now.."

Taking his lower lip in my mouth I bit down. The groan he let loose was enough to make me push him down on the bed. I removed the towel feeling bold and lets face it sexually frustrated.

"Touch me" I whispered into his mouth.

Hands started to roam my body. I could feel his callused hands trailing down my back gripping my ass in fistfuls. Gnawing at his Adam's apple I could feel his erection digging into my leg. I have never seen Wills dick by I wanted to. I wanted to see it and feel it and taste it. Crawling down his body I started undoing his shorts his eyes alarmed but not stopping me in the slightest. Removing his shirt himself as I pulled both shorts and boxers off in one move I witnessed the most magnificent sight I could have ever hope for.

Wills dick was beautiful. Big and long atleast 9 inches long and 3 inches in diameter. I was well hung for my size but Will was hung like a gods damned porn star. Taking his shaft in my hand it felt soft and hard all at the same time. Like a steel rod incased in velvet. A drop of pre cum pooled at the top of his cock glistening in the light of the green torches. I took my finger and swiped the drop off his tip and put it in my mouth. His dick twitched wildly on my hand at the sight.

"Nico are you sure?"

"I'm sure"

I bent my head down and licked the slit of his head causing him to leak more.

"Will I love you. And I know you love me. I want this and I don't just want some run of the mill making love bullshit they try to push on you. I want it rough I want it dirty I want to walk around tomorrow and still feel you inside me with every step. I want you to speak filthy disgusting words and throw me around. I want you to hold me down and do the dirtiest fantasies you can think of!"

"That's how you want your first time to be?"

"Will I've tried watching the vanilla stuff and it's not what gets me off. The rough nasty dirty stuff is what makes me cum. You want to make me cum right?"

"Oh gods yes! Baby if that's what you want I promise you I'm going to make this unforgettable to be point where you may not be able to look at me afterwards. I want to make sure we use safe words though. Green yellow and red ok just say red if you want me to stop"

"Ok I'll call red if it's to much. Just talk dirty and fuck me!"

"Oh I'm going to!"

Grabbing my hair he pulled my head toward his cock. Shoving it down my throat I could taste sunblock and salt. I worked my lips and tongue up and down his Dick causing him to make the most delicious sounds. Tangling his hands in my hair he started shoving me deeper practically fucking my face.

"Take me deeper Nico feel it hit your throat baby!"

I moaned and tears formed in the corners of my eyes. Saliva formed in my mouth soaking his shaft dripping down to his balls. Pulling me off with a loud popping sound he dragged me next him holding my wrists above my head.

"Well my little twink looks like someone wants to have all his holes filled today. You think you can handle that?"

"I can handle anything you throw at me sunshine!"

"Well I hope you can handle a lot because I have a very quick re up time. I'm going to cum in you and on you both holes."

"Bring it!" Then I spat in his face. He slapped me hard and I smiled relishing the pain. Pain I knew. Pain I loved.

"Dirty little bitch! Just for that I'm starting out with two fingers instead of one. Grabbing his belt off the floor he tied my wrists together and strapped me to the headboard. Getting up off the bed he found two scarfs I had on my wardrobe and started rifling through my drawers. Leaving me wanting and naked on the bed only wondering what he was going to do to me. Finding my lube he also found my dildo.

"Looks like someone has been practicing without me!"

"Oh yeah every night I stick that in me calling your name." I said in a husky voice I barely recognized.

"Well today you get to call me daddy. You understand?"

"Yes"

"Yes what?"

"Yes daddy!"

"Good boy!"

Taking the scarves he tied one to each of my ankles and pulled them over my head attaching them next to my wrists. Putting the lube on the side table within his reach he started tonguing my balls in his hot pink little mouth. The feeling was exquisite. The texture of his mouth was playing with each of my testicles and giving me the slightest hint of teeth. My dick was leaking a pool of pre cum crystal clear dribbling down my stomach. Bringing up his head he licked the river of fluid into his mouth tasting my arousal and playing with the taste in his mouth. Gripping my shaft hard he spat on his palm. Rubbing my head in a polishing motion the sensation causing me to buck and scream in pleasure. It was almost to much.

"Ah ahh yellow!"

"Yellow what?"

"Y-Eellow daddy!"

"Good boy!"

Letting go of my cock he lowered his head. I gasped feeling his mouth spit and lick my hole. Digging his nails into my hips. I could feel his tongue in my asshole. I made embarrassing noises at the sensation that shot up my spine.

"You taste wonderful I could eat your ass all day"

"Please daddy I want to feel you in me!"

"Oh really well how can I deny such a perfect little hole just pulsing for me"

God he was great at dirty talk! Taking the lube he circled my asshole priding two fingers inside roughly not allowing me to get used to the sensation. The stretch of his fingers made me tighten around him as he shoved in and out of me mercilessly.

"I think I'm going to make you cum. You want to cum my little cum slut?"

"Yes daddy please!"

Shoving a thrusting fingers in at the sound of daddy on my lips I could feel him crook his fingers upward hitting my prostate unforgivingly. Grabbing my cock with his other hand he bobbed his head on my dick shoving his fingers in and out of me at lightning speed. I was going to cum and I was going to cum hard. I could feel his tongue press against a crease in my dick and I erupted full force into his mouth crying out loudly in a litany of sobs. Fingers still in me he came close to my face and spat my cum into my mouth. Playing with the fluid between my lips giving him the visual of it stringing between my lips and he only fingered me faster at the sight.

"That's a good little cumslut!

Untying my legs he started biting up my thighs. Leaving me breathless and sensitive he began to run the head of his cock along my crack.

"What do you want Nico?"

"I- oh my go-ods I want you in me!"

"In where?"

"In me! In my ass!"

"Say it right."

"Please daddy put it in my ass"

"Gladly!"

Shoving into my entrance quickly he gave me no time to adjust to the feeling of him. I screamed at the pain. Watching him thrust into me made every ounce of pain worth it. Wills eyes were half lidded and his lips parted panting to the heavens enjoying every inch of my body. The pain ebbed away slowly and Will started readjusting his position. Grabbing my face hard with his hand and the other one on my hip a blissful shock rocked my body. Deep inside me he was hitting this sweet spot that made the room go into negatives. The pleasure of him thrusting and hitting this spot blurred my vision and I bit down hard on one of his fingers. That's when he slapped me.

"Do that again you little cockslut and I will stop hitting your prostate!"

"Oh daddy please don't stop"

"That's more like it"

Grabbing the dildo that he had placed strategically at the end of the bed he began to lube it up.

"I think you need more of a stretch. Your a little to tight for my taste"

He continued thrusting through his sentence. Placing the dildo at the top of his cock he started to push it in slow so that I took him and the toy both. The stretch was agonizing and made my cock leak a river of pre cum. A waterfall of clear fluid flowed down my shaft around my balls and around my ass crack.

"Your so wet for me. Remember you can't cum until I give you permission!"

"Yes daddy!"

"Oh looks like this one vibrates! Let's push this button and see what happens."

The vibration shook inside me and Wills cock. So I had two cocks and they were vibrating inside me all while hitting my prostate. I couldn't even scream it was all silent cries with tears leaking down my eyes and drool coming out of my mouth. Will growled at the sensation. Thrusting harder and faster than before he cried my name and stilled. I could feel his arousal squirt into my ass warm and thick. Pulling out he left the vibrating dildo inside me. In a quick quick slow rhythm he pressed it to my sweet spot making me beg to release.

"Daddy please let me cum!"

"You want to cum?"

"Yes please daddy I can't hold out much longer!"

"I can't hear you?"

"WILL! DADDY PLEASE BABY ILL DO ANYTHING JUST PLEASE LET ME CUM!"

"Ok let go baby."

Hot white bursts shot out of my dick into Wills chest and face.

"Take it out please take it out its to much!"

Will pulled it out unceremoniously and turned it off tossing it on the floor. Reaching above me he undid the belt. Releasing my hands I rubbed my wrists soaking in the afterglow of my orgasm and the realization that I was no longer a virgin. Will collapsed next to me still covered in my release. Taking my hips he pulled me close kissing deep inside my mouth memorizing the layout of my teeth smearing my arousal all over us both.

We laid there sticky and messy kissing and petting eachother.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah that was.. wow that was probably the craziest first time anyone has ever had."

"You said you wanted it dirty"

"I did I said that and I don't regret it in the slightest"

"Good. You know I would have done the whole slow and special candles lit and music playing thing too ya know."

"Oh I'm very happy with how this played out. I wanted it like this"

"Good. I'm going to run you a bath and wash you ok?"

"Am I that dirty "daddy"

"Oh yes you are. But aftercare is very important when having rough sex. You know I don't mean that stuff that I say right? It's just part of the fantasy"

"I know"

"I love you Nico"

"Oh my gods Will I love you too"

My first time was perfect. It was rough and nasty and I'm sure I will have bruises and won't be able to sit down for a while... I also heard my boyfriend tell me he loved me for the first time.


	5. The watcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Nicos 18th birthday and Will is getting a bit jealous of how much him and Jason Grace are hanging out. Little does he know that Jason wants to watch...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vouyerism!!!

There he is again! Golden boy son of Zeus Mr. Perfect Jason Grace! For the longest time I was the hot blonde at camp and now he waltzes in here smiling with that stupid staple scar above his lip. Of course the love of my life is his best friend. Cause I needed that kind of pressure! if Nico isn't with me he's with him fighting in the arena. I cant fight my way out of a wet paper bag how am I supposed to compete with that. Nico always gets this look on his face when he's sparring. A look he's never given me once. This blood lusty look comes over his features spreading into this huge maddening grin. Even when he was hurt he wore that smile. Blood coating his teeth and dripping down his chin he smiled only that way for Jason Fucking Grace.

So I know that technically he is Nicos cousin but everyone knows that Gods don't have true genetic markers which is why all of us come out the race of our mortal parent with just a few small resemblances to our Godly parent. Plus no one really pays attention to the Godly side or else we would all have to admit we are dating our family. Jason was taller than me. My tan was superior but his was unmarred by the smattering of freckles I adorned. Jason even had bluer eyes that me! A better blue a more pristine clear cerulean blue opposed to my faded Lapis. Sometimes I think Nico only went for me because he couldn't have Jason. I also don't like the way he looks at my boyfriend. Always to close to him. That man is mine, Oh and of course here he comes.

"Hey Will can we talk?" he smiled his stupid smile and sat next to me on the Apollo porch.

"Sure grace whats on your mind?"

"I was wondering what you had planned for your lover boys birthday?"

"I don't know I thought I would take him into the city?"

"Well I thought we could all do something together since you hogged him all to yourself on his last birthday."

"Well Ill ask what Nico wants to do."

"Oh I already asked him! He was super excited by the idea."

"Oh well I guess we will all do something together then."

"Awesome! See you both at 13 tonight ok?"

"Yeah... sure" Fucking Dick!

Why would he ask me if he had already just busted up any plans I could have had! Why didn't Nico tell me he had already spoke to Jason about his Birthday Plans! Why wasn't anyone telling me anything!

We met outside of 13 only to find out that Jason was alone... Where was Piper?

Nico of course looked ravishing as always. New tight black skinnys that made his ass look good enough to eat off of ( I wont lie I may have indulged in that once or twice before) and a Red and Black printed button down. Nico was really coming into his own the past years. Gradually becoming more and more comfortable with his sexuality and what he liked. Wearing light eyeliner and a variance of bracelets littering his wrists. I was jealous of him in this since I was still weary of being perceived as Femme. For someone who came from a time that he is when he came out of the closet he never looked back. Constant Pride visible and beautiful. Putting himself together so that he was merely handsome but...Pretty.

A stray hair peeked out of his pony tail and as I went to brush it back decided to best me to it causing a slight flush to crawl up Nicos neck.

Fuck you Grace!

Taking both our hands I could feel the cold wet feeling of the shadows pulling around us. I will never get used to that. Nico claimed I was imagining things but I swore it left a residue.

"So Jason where is Piper tonight?"

"Super sick in the infirmary. I'm surprised you didn't know being head healer?"

"Kayla never said." I'm going to kill Kayla.

"Well I'm glad you could get the shift off to come with us!"...US!

I decided in that moment to give my boyfriend a birthday kiss that I usually reserved for when we were alone. Jason Blushed.

Nico pulled away first a bit breathless from the kiss.

"Well now that my lips are bruised for the night shall we go in? I made a Reservation."

We were standing infront of a strip mall with a door that read "Escape room." I had never done one of these but ever since Nico read an article about them he's been obsessed ever since.

After filling out the forms and using the bathroom which the game master highly recommended we entered what was supposed to look like Da Vincis workshop. Waiting for us inside was a surprise Percy and Annabeth!

The clock started and we all set to work figuring out the clues. Anna was working a puzzle that involved a double cryptogram. Percy was figuring out a puzzle that involved smelling vials of different scents to put the puzzle in the right order. I was working on the word puzzle that unlocked a cabinet and Jason and Nico were figuring something out with magnets. Jason was getting way to close to Nico with every puzzle. brushing hands and little touches. Rubbing his crotch against his backside! I wasn't stupid I'm a doctor for crying out loud (almost doctor). What the fuck ever he needed to keep his parts to himself!

We made it out in 41 minutes.

We all decided to eat at this little Italian Bistro down the strip mall a real mom and pop shop. Of course Jason decided to strategically place himself next to Nico as we were all chatting animatedly about the puzzles and patting ourselves on the shoulders for not needing any clue but of course with Annabeth on our side of course we didn't need any. Honestly she probably would have made it out faster with out us. Nico and Jason were hiding their faces behind the menu whispering. What could they possibly be talking about! The waitress came over and before any of us could get in a word edge wise Jason started spouting off perfect Italian ordering food for the whole table the girl making heart eyes and smiling at him. Nico interjected at the end with flawless knowledge of his mother tongue making the girl all but swoon.

"what did you guys just say?" asked Percy.

"Oh I ordered us all the food you guys were talking about and Nico scored us a few bottles of wine!"

"He's turning 18 how the hell did he pull that off!"

"Yeah well I can be charming my love" he kissed me chastely.

The food came out and I could hear Nico moan every time he took a bite of the dishes infront of us. I couldn't wait to hear him moaning my name later. The wine was perfect for everything that was ordered my love had great taste. As for dessert an order or cannoli's and tiramisu surrounded us and Nico all but inhaled them. A bit of sweet cream was in the corner of his mouth when sparky wiped it off with his finger and stuck it in his mouth.

"mmmm tastes even better off you Neeks"

Nico blushed and I kicked Jason under the table. Even Percy and Annabeth look uncomfortable at the awkward bold statement that stood before them looking everywhere except at us.

Heading back to camp Percy and Annabeth took Mrs.O'Leary while we shadow traveled once more appearing right outside 13. Jason was hugging Nico goodbye and it was lingering way to long for my liking. Sliding his hand down his back almost crossing state lines.

"That's it Grace! You and me need to have a talk inside right now!"

"Whats wrong Will?"

"You know exactly whats wrong!" I grabbed him by the collar dragging him into the cabin stretching out his perfect stupid shirt. Letting him go he stumbled back into the kitchenette.

"Solace you better have good fucking reason for manhandling me!"

"How about you keep your electric paws off my man Grace. I saw you two flirting tonight and the last two weeks you have been practically all over him!"

"Will its not what you..."

"Seriously Grace you have girlfriend what is your deal? Are you Bi curious or something and thought it would be a fun idea to try shit out with your GBF?"

"That's not exactly it Will, Nico asked me..."

"Asked you what! To make me Green with envy well it sure as hell worked! Why would he ask you that anyway. Hes already my everything and I'm not going fucking anywhere! I'm the one who loves him!"

Nico stood in the door frame arms crossed shaking his head.

"WILL LEAVE JASON ALONE NOW!"

"Babe I'm sorry but I'm not seeing something here! Are you trying to Fuck Jason? Are you already sleeping with Jason? Whats up with the touchy feely bullshit ive been seeing recently. And don't you dare say I'm over reacting I'm not fucking stupid Niccolo!"

"Jason asked me to ask you something. I was going to discuss it when we got home but I'm really not liking your tone right now!"

"Ok fine Ill calm down. What is it that you wanted to ask me cause its obvious I'm not seeing something."

Nico sat on the end of the bed motioning for Jason to talk.

"Ok you were correct about the Bi curious thing but its not what you think. I'm not trying to have sex with Nico. I was being a little overly flirty tonight because I was excited about talked to you two tonight. Will I'm a Voyeur."

"A what?"

"I get off watching people have sex."

"What about Piper?"

"We have talked about it and she said shes fine with it as long as I don't touch anyone."

"So you want to watch Nico and I have Sex?"

"Yes"

"Nico what are your thoughts on this?"

"Honestly I was hoping you would say yes. Its kind of a fantasy of mine"

My head felt like it was going to Fucking explode. Are they serious!? He wants to watch us in bed? Who heard of such a thing?

"Piper and me have already experimented with it a bit."

I sat on the bed trying to absorb all this new information. I sat behind nico his back to my front him curling himself into me. I could smell his shampoo and a hint of cologne. The smell made my Dick twitch traitorously.

"One time Piper and I picked up this guy in New Rome and took him back to a hotel. I sat in the corner and watched her have her way with him. I love it. As a daughter of Aphrodite she is compelled to experience multiple partners and this way I can be apart of it. It was the best night of my life watching her with him."

"Why do you need other people though arnt you enough for eachother?"

We are its just we started experimenting and we found a few kinks we didn't know we had until they came up. I started realizing I was watching the guy as much as watching her and I thought I would try watching a gay couple. I talked about it with Nico and he seemed to really take to the idea."

I was still processing the fact that Jason likes watching Piper with other men. I cant even fathom watching Nico with another dude! All my fantasies are a hell of a lot more subtle than that. This was really big territory. Suddenly I started to feel a bit insecure. Was I enough for Nico? Did he need more than I could give him? Could I do this? Just fuck the love of my life while his best friend rubbed one out to us in the corner of the room?

I wanted to be enough for Nico. I had to be. If this is what he needs then..Maybe I should...

How would it work? Would Jason be directing us for stuff he wants to see? Would be acknowledge him at all? Would he just sit and watch and that's all?

We can do this (lie)

We shouldn't do this (truth)

I didn't want to do this (possible lie that was gaining momentum)

The more he went on about how intrigued he was about watching two men together and how he would feel better if it was people he trusted and knew the more the idea grew on me (and in my pants). Jason seemed genuine and as a child of Apollo I was good at picking out lies. He just wanted to watch.. What could it hurt right? If it gets uncomfortable we could just ask him to leave.

Nico started rolling his hips infront of me trying to gauge my reaction to the talk which was only making me want to try this more. Palming my bulge through my pants my dick twitched begging to be freed from its confinement. Jasons Jaw went slack at the motion.

"Will lets try it..just once..for my birthday."

I reached around to stick my hands down the front of his pants eliciting a moan and his head lolling back on my shoulder. So he wanted me to take him infront of his best friend. Well want baby wants baby gets.

"Jason strip all your clothes off and sit in the corner. You may make noise but no words or directing us. You will do everything I say got it!"

Jason didn't skip a beat removing all of his clothing peeling it back in layers falling to the floor in a disheveled pile of want. Sitting down I look to his crotch and WOW the dude put both of us to shame. How did Piper fit that in her!? Nicos voice was a lust filled croak as he started to undress me. My mouth was watering at the sight of Jason naked in the corner working his hands up his engorged length ready for the show. I pulled Nico towards me biting his neck so hard that a jolt went through his body causing Jasons Dick to twitch in the corner or my vision.

This was going to be fun.

Before we knew it we were naked ravishing and worshiping eachothers bodies. Long slow licks and working lips over bruised sucked flesh. Causing Nico to moan and whimper for me to touch him. Nicos tongue worked my body. His tongue alone could crumble empires and bring civilizations to their knees. Standing him on the edge of the bed I made a show of pulling his foreskin back and bobbing my head. I could hear Jasons Breath coming faster in pants.

Turning him quickly I bent him over making him grab his ankles. Jason had full view of what was about to happen. Spreading his cheeks I kitten licked the puckered ring of muscle causing Nico to vibrate and wail. Looking over with my tongue deep in Nicos ass I could see Jason fingering himself while stroking. My dick became painfully hard at the watcher and began to leak. Spitting into Nicos entrance I prodded my fingers widening him. Showing Jason how to scissor and stretch so that when took my love it wouldn't be painful.

Grabbing Nicos hair I pulled him to the bed.

"Hands and Knees Angel"

"Yes baby!"

Complying I reached my hand around his neck not squeezing but merely holding him in place. Pulling his ear to my mouth.

"So you want me to Fuck you infront of him huh?"

"Yes Please!" he hissed.

Throwing him forward I began to push in quickly not giving him time to adjust. Figured since he didn't do me the favor It wasn't owed back. Snapping my hips into him making him cry out I could hear Jason cry out groans of ecstasy at our movements. Two fingers poking his own sweet spot thrusting into his own hand like a mad man. Sweat pouring off him with eyes darkened. Pure lust was waving off of him and it was only intensifying the experience. Nico was a screamer and that seemed to really do it for Jason. Part of me wanted to show him how a real man fucks.

In our sex I was showing Jason how I took this boy who couldn't even bear to be touched and nurtured him into his own sexual prowess. Showing Jason that it was me who did that. I'm the reason he can hug now I'm the reason he can cuddle and hold hands. I'm the reason he can fuck me like a gods damned wild cat. Its me! I am the one who broke his walls! I'm the one who he lets in both physically and emotionally!

Snap of my hips- Scream

Roll of my hips- Moan

Deep languorous thrust- choked sob

The room filled with the smell of sex as I grew closer to my climax.

"Will I cant hold out much longer!"

"Neither can I Will!"

I smiled with a wicked idea..One of my secret kinks."

"Jason I want you to Cum in Nicos Mouth!"

Rushing over I held Nicos head upward as he presented his tongue for Jasons Seed. Pointing it perfectly he unleashed thick white ropes into Nicos mouth.

"Hold it in your mouth Darlin"

Nico shot his own climax onto the bed untouched. Slamming into him I release moments after bringing his mouth to mine passing the white fluid between our kiss. I always had a thing for snowballing. Jason looked beside himself watching the kiss.

Collapsing into a heap of limbs trying to catch our breath I managed to get out.

"Hope that was a good enough show for you Jason. Hope you were ok with cumming in your best friends mouth."

Nico giggled.

"Dude I cant even comprehend the orgasm I just had. Ive never cum so hard."

"That was just the cherry on the sundae. Baby I hope that wasn't too presumptuous of me?"

"Will.. shut up"

"Happy birthday baby"

Please review!


	6. But you are my idiot!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The happy couple argues and fights before a party and while at the party an Ares kid gets out of line. Will may be an idiot but he's Nicos idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I slacked on this one but I was tired and it was ok enough to include.

Another day another secret party at camp half blood. Everyone and their mom was meeting late tonight at the "party cabin." Turns out Mr.D kept a cabin by the lake and as long as you promised the enchanted door good old fashion debauchery it would let you in. Also it had properties that when you found yourself inside anything and everything you needed for said debauchery would automatically be found waiting for you. The cabin only worked once a month but ohh what time was had when the seven and friends found their way inside. This Fourth of July seemed to call on many of the campers.

While others got ready inside their respective cabins two love birds were having issues getting down to the party in one piece.....

Nicos POV 

"Seriously Will what the fuck! I haven't seen my dad in like six months and he's asking me to come to dinner! Us really you are invited! I don't see the big deal!"

"Big deal?! Big deal?! You didn't feel that Nico I did! I felt you fading on me the last time you traveled so far! I don't want to feel that again!"

"That was last summer I haven't traveled in over a year!"

"Lies! How did you get the happy meal I saw you with last week huh? You think i didn't figure that one out? I let it go but no I'm not letting this go."

"I didn't even fade at all! See my fingers are solid."

**flick Will in the ear.

"Owww! You know what if you want to be like this maybe you should go to the party alone."

"What!? Bullshit they are expecting us! "

"Yeah well I'm not in the mood for this side of you."

"Side of me! Side of me! What side are you referring to William? The side that chooses what he wants to do with his own powers? His own body?"

"Nico I'm not telling you what to do with your body.."

"Oh I'm cutting you off right there cause that's exactly what you are doing. You sir are telling me what I can and can't do with my body. Well if that's the case then I'm going to exercise my right to keep my body away from yours. You can sleep in your own damn cabin tonight! "

"No, Nico please we can talk about this. I don't want to sleep with those assholes! My siblings will do nothing but give me shit about it. They would know why I'm sleeping there!"

"Yeah well good! You deserve their wrath!"

"Wrath? A little dramatic arnt we?"

"Wow ok! Have fun in your bright ass cabin with your thousands of siblings!"

Nico marched right out of the cabin starting toward the party. Will followed him at his heels trying to plead with him the entire way. Heading down around he lake the cabin stood with the lights on inside and music blaring. Luckily for the campers the harpies were off of Fourth of July.

Before opening the door Nico took Wills hand and looked up at him.

"This doesn't change anything. I'm still very pissed off! But there is no need to involve our friends in our personal life."

"Agreed."

Walking into the party together it seemed like he while camp was there. At the very least everyone who was 14 and up. Two solo cups full of a purple liquid found their way into Will and Nicos hands. Taking a sip Nico felt himself relax around the rim on the plastic cup. Whatever was in this... was amazing.

"You're here! I'm so happy to see you guys! Everyone is drinking that right now. My mom sent it over I'm not sure what it is but it's amazing!" Piper giggled at us.

Looking around the party several people were dancing while a large crowd was over to the right playing beer pong. Will and Nico decided that since they were fighting that a divide and conquer approach would work. Nico went to the left and Will to the right. 

Lightening up a bit Nico was dancing with all the girls trying to show them a few moves he learned in the 30s. Hazel was sweaty and doing him the honor of being his partner since she was familiar with the moves as well. Stumbling around trying to get the moves down Piper and Annabeth landed on top of eachother in a fit of giggles. 

Shouting and yelling started to the right around the beer pong table making everyone in the surrounding area grow quiet. Nico looked over to see Will pinned against the wall by one of the Ares kids. Nico made his way over to the crowd pulling the big brute off his boyfriend. Unfortunately 

Will wasn't untouched the stupid ape had already planted a punch across his jaw and a few hits to the stomach. Nico climbed the mountain of the asshole that had his love in his hands wrapped his legs around his neck and swing around effectively flipping him over the beer omg table. Nico landed soundlessly while the other landed hard on his back covered in stale beer.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing to my boyfriend! "

"Stupid Faggot touched my ass!" 

"Will would never do that!"

"Yeah I'm the one that touched your ass!" Yelled Austin.

"See! You got the wrong son of Apollo! Regardless I'm not to happy about your use of language. You need to apologize to Will."

"I'm not apologizing to no one. Especially not to some pink wearing sissy boy."

Nico was livid. Beyond livid. He was a new shade of red that didn't have a name he was so angry. Suddenly he moved toward the boy grabbing him by the shirt pulling him up Nico did something no one expected. Nico kissed the Ares boy right on the mouth. Like deep kiss got in there type kiss. Pulling away with a pop he shoved him away.

"How did that Taste? Good? Yeah that's how my boyfriends dick tastes. Hope you liked it." 

Turning to the crowd people were cheering and clapping at the drama that had unfolded. Parting the crowd with his very aura Nico ran over to his injured boyfriend. Will was slumped on the floor with Kayla hovering over him trying to assess his wounds. Percy and Jason took it upon themselves to walk the Area kid back to his cabin.....lets just say he was in a different condition than when he left. 

"Baby are you ok?"

"Will why do you get yourself into this shit I swear you are a fucking idiot!" Snarled Kayla as she was resetting his jaw.

"Kayla! You may be his sister but he's my idiot! So back off!"

Helping Will to his feet he threw his arm over Nico. 

"Your about to be really pissed I'm sorry."

"What?!"

The shadows danced around them clinging to their flesh and whirring in their ears like a wind tunnel. Both landing hard on the bed.

"I might be sick."

"Just stay still for second it will go away."

"Why did you do that?"

"Cause I didn't know how bad you were I didn't want you to have to walk up that huge hill to get you here."

"No I know why you did this why did you kiss him?"

"To make a point. He called you the F word. Anyone who says that gets a kiss so they can taste you on me. "

"Won't lie I taste great on you"

"Yes you do, how's the nausea?"

"Gone. So that's shadow traveling?"

"Yup. Wanna check me since you are so worried. Or are you to beaten up?"

"Nah Kayla fixed me before you pissed on her."

"I didn't piss on her!"

"You staked your claim and marked your territory by claiming I was your idiot."

"You are an idiot. You're just my idiot."

"You love me."

"Maybe."

"I'm still mad at you."

"I'm still mad at you too."

"Prove it"

"Don't think I won't."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Oh yeah."

Will rolled on top of me. Taking my hand in his he pinned my wrists above my head. Soft lips reached mine in a slow yet intense dance of wills. Teeth grazed my lower lip as I noticed something hard digging into my leg. Wrapping my legs around his waist he pushed into me with our clothes still on with a delicious pressure. Biting my neck while he thrust hard on me a growl escaped his lips drawing an " ohhhh fuck..." from me.

I struggled in his grasp but his calloused hands had me trapped against the mattress. Adjusting his hands he held both of mine with one while the other made quick work of my belt and pants. Practically ripping off the bottom half of my clothing I felt his warm hand around my length. Bucking into him he squeezed, expertly stroking me as he had for so long. The only person that is allowed to touch me. Just him.

"Hands and knees.." he whispered low in my ear. 

Complying I rolled over taking my shirt off. I heard him stripping his clothing off behind me. Fingers gripped my backside massaging and spreading me, giving him a full on look at me. It was a motion I found slightly humiliating... which is what I secretly liked about it. Suddenly I felt his mouth on my rim hot and wet. I jerked at the suddenness of act. Choking on words that wanted to come out. My head lolled forward hanging off my body trying to contain myself all the while failing miserably. 

I sound of the lube uncapping itself made my knees shake. Fingers breached me making me melt into the blanket below me. On my stomach clutching the pillow, my legs still spread for him with my erection pressed between the bed and myself. Hovering over me I could feel his breath on the back of my neck and he wriggled his finger intrusively inside me. Snatching my hair quickly he pulled my head to the side so my neck was bared for him. Biting hard at the same time me crooked his finger I couldn't tell you what I said but it was a long string of dirty Italian. 

Precum leaked from him dripping down my leg to my inner thigh. The warm wet sensation of it made me beg him for another finger. I need him in me and the faster he prepped me the sooner I would have it. Teeth grazed the cuff of my ear gliding the tip of his tongue along it.

"Oh i miei dèi mi fanno già cazzo!"

"English!"

"Just fuck me already!"

Slipping his fingers from me I granted him a whimper at the loss. Coating himself he pushed inside me non to gently.. exactly how I like it. Sure it burned and stung.. that's how I wanted it to feel. I like a little pain durning sex. Makes me feel it the next morning. Reminds me I'm human.. reminds he who made me feel that way... reminds me who had been there...Will. 

Only Will.

Still laying flat I felt him thrust roughly into me. I stared losing sense of time with the sensation building inside me. All I could concentrate on was Will and his rhythm. Drawing him self up he brought me up with him. Sitting completely up he had held around the middle. My face buried in neck while my other arm swing around to hold myself in place he set the pace lifting me and thrusting me down into him hitting my sweet spot in an entirely new way. 

Though his hands go close to me he never touched my length. Prolonging the treacherous bliss. Sweat poured off of us as we both climbed higher and higher. 

"Will... will I can't last much longer."

I panted at him. Chanting his name over and over with every thrust. In almost machine gun speed he abused my prostate over and over until....WILL!!!!!

Clenching around him I sprayed all over my chest and abdomen. Throwing me forward back in my hands and knees he gripped my hips pounding into me. It was to much. Will hadn't cum yet and I was already starting to reharden. In a punishing pace he slammed into me recklessly. Harder than he had ever taken me or I him. With surprise to me I could feel me building again. I was dizzy with sensation. Flailing around I'm sure it looked like Will was fucking a rag doll. I tried to meet his thrusts but was unable to keep up. Blinded with another orgasm I finally felt him become erratic and release himself inside me. Both of us collapsed next to eachother out of breath. 

"I... I came twice."

"You did?"

"Yeah .. I've never .. over never done that before."

"Wow well uh yeah well.. that's what you get for calling me an idiot."

"I'm calling you an idiot every day if that's what I get."

"Are you still mad at me"

"No not really. But you have to stop with the whole no shadow travel thing."

"Yeah I know. Ok you can travel without worry from me. If and only if you promise I'm with you or you come straight to me to check on you. And you have to carry ambrosia on you."

"You know what... yeah ok I accept those terms."

"Good. Now pass me the ambrosia off the side table."

"Why?"

"Cause we just had really rough sex and I fucked you through two orgasms and I still have a broken rib or two."

"What!!! Will you said Kayla took care of you!"

"Yeah my jaw but not where he punched me."

"Did you really just fuck me with broken ribs? Are you stupid?"

"Yeah I'm an idiot. But I'm your idiot."


	7. I'm so sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is pissed!!! Nico gets punished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This includes butt plugs and cock rings.. enjoy!!

Im sorry.. I'm so sorry.

Nicos POV

I was waiting for the hammer to drop. Will had been dancing around being mad at me for weeks. Not touching me. Barely kissing me. Talking only when he had to. I didn't blame him. I had over done it. Time and time again he told me to not overuse my powers. To not scare him. Not to bring him to the place where I was practically faded before him. I did it again though. Fingertips finally solidified in the last week.

Angry. So fucking angry. I want him to yell or scream. I want him to hit me to say SOMETHING!

But no only silence and side eyes. Shuffling around the apartment as if it never happened yet no joy in his eyes. I knew I was at fault . I knew how bad it was going to get but I pushed anyway. It's my nature to push him. Never once has he ever pushed back. It's below him I guess. Just once I would love to see him sink to my level.

Finding me in the corridor already faded enough that his hands passed right through me. Voice lacking and distant. I could hear him barely, crying and screaming for help from his father. To make me whole once more. It hasn't happened in years and he made me promise never to do it to him again. I did it to him again. I thought he might leave... but no he wouldn't leave. He can't leave now. We had been together to long. Loved eachother to much to part. We were all eachother had.

The distance was starting to become maddening. Cold blue eyes followed my movements. I started to miss him even though he was right in front of me. I deserved this punishment I just wished I could see the finish line. I craved him. I craved us. I needed to release this tension between us. But how? Will was in the living room thumbing another medical journal doing his best to ignore me. I sat on the coffee table cross legged staring at him. Looking delicious in his white tank and blue striped house pants I wanted to rip the clothing off his body with my teeth. I was done being ignored.

"We going to talk about this?"

"Talk about what?" He didn't even look up from the fucking journal.

"About how mad at me you are and what I can do to fix it." Finally he looked up at me.

" Why should we talk about it Nico you are just going to do it again"

"I had to use my powers Will!"

"Yes I get that! What you didn't have to do is go to far! You could have asked for help you could have brought me with you on that mission you could have called Percy or Leo or Jason and you didn't! You always think you can do shit by yourself and then you end up faded and practically dead!"

Thank gods he was yelling! Now we can get somewhere !

"I can't risk your lives for a mission that I can do alone."

"But you can't do it alone Nico you have proven that when I found you in our home almost.. de-dead" emotion welled in his voice and a single tear fell.

"Will I'm sorry. I am I'm sorry!" I relented just as emotional. It breaks me hearing him and seeing him like this. Will isn't one to get mushy and cry. If Will is crying it's serious. I crawled onto his lap.

"Will please I'll do anything to make this stop."

"You already promised once. I don't want to make you a liar twice."

"I'm not a liar I didn't realize how far I was going I'm sorry. Please. I can't handle not touching you. Not being with you. This coldness is killing me more than the fading."

I could feel his body stir under mine. Will was feeling the same unease as me. The same pain of being apart.

"I can't deal feeling this out of control over you Nico. I'm not trying to run your life or tell you what to do but I love you and you love me and that means I get a say!"

"You do get a say!"

"It doesn't feel that way."

I could feel his nails digging into my flesh just almost painfully at his words. My breathing and his had changed. Panting and wanting pulling us together trying to find a release of tension. Find comfort in eachother. Even the pain he was inflicting on me right now felt amazing just for the fact that he was finally touching me. Showing some real feeling towards me that I had been lacking for weeks.

"If you want to take your anger out on me... why don't you just do it in the bedroom instead of ignoring me.." I whispered into the cuff of his ear.

Shaking at my words he drew his hands under my thighs and picked me up. Wrapping my legs around his waist he carried me back to our bedroom. Along the way I began to kiss and suck the skin on his neck while wrapping my fingers on his overly long blonde locks. Throwing me onto the bed as we entered he crawled over me his lips mere inches from mine.

"How about I show you how helpless I feel when you make a life or death decision without me." He growled.

"Yes" I replied in a breathless whisper. The intensity rolling off his body kept me from full voice.

We had an iron bed with a filigree bar head board that he was eyeing. Planning something to make me pay for my transgressions. For scaring him. Peeling my clothes off while keeping his on he shoved me further up the bed toward the iron bars. Blown out pupils stared me down as he ordered me to kneel and stay at the head. Climbing off the bed he reached underneath to find our toy box. Once we had our own place we started collecting a wide variety of play things to liven things up. We had amazing sex without these things but every now and then an element of surprise was always fun.

"You want me to take my anger out on you in bed then fine I'm going to show you just how it felt these past weeks. How it felt finding you faded in that hallway."

I visibly gulped... maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Even though I was thinking that my body had other ideas. It was craving his touch even if he wasn't going to be nice. Hell even if he decided to beat the hell out of me I would take it. I deserved it. All of it. Wrath and passion however he wanted to deal it to me. Slowly he pulled out each instrument. Cuffs.. blindfold...other things he hid from my vision. Holding my wrists out for him in my act of submission he cuffed me. Pulling my hands behind my head attaching me to the head board. Taking the thick black cloth he folded it ritualistically and placed it over my eyes.

"This is how it starts Nico. First I can't see what's happening and then my hands are tied unable to do anything while you are making stupid decisions without me"

I could hear him removing his clothing and my dick twitched in response. Uncapping what I could only assume was lube he shuffled toward me in his knees. One hand in my hair pulling my head back as he kissed me. Rough and sharp in his movements his tongue prodded his way in not asking for my permission. Invading my mouth with a sick control I never allowed anyone to have over me except him. I could feel his other hand finger it's way along the crack of my ass, cold and lubricated. My tip was jumping against his abdomen leaking already at the anticipation.

Circling my entrance my knees were shaking trying to support me on the bed. Whimpers echoed in the silent room as he teased my rim. This couldn't be all he was going to do. Tie me up blindfold me and fuck me? No my William was far more clever than to be as simple as that. Plus this circling game with my hole was already telling me it wasn't going to be that simple. Teeth scraped my chin. I poked my tongue out to lick as his golden stubble. I loved the texture of his flesh. Everywhere.

Quickly he shoved two fingers inside me so fast I jumped at the intrusion. It was almost painful in its swiftness. Scissoring me softening me up making room for something bigger. Hitting me in every good spot except my prostate. Building me up for what was to come. One of his hands left me as he reached for something. With the dexterity of a doctor his left hand tease my tip with his thumb. Something was slipping itself around my length. Sliding it down it was cutting off my circulation slightly. Was it metal?... No silicone?

"Is it a cock ring?" I guessed.

"Good job baby. Yes the one we got for your birthday."

I was right it was the silicone one. Pink of all colors with glitter. I never used it before due to the color. Leave it to Will to throw on a little humiliation in this. Hard as it was to admit and I've never said it out loud... I loved humiliation. Name calling or embarrassing posing and degradation. It made me hot... is that a little fucked up? Yes! Is it the truth? Unfortunately. Of course that brings other questions to mind. We all know why I'm fucked up but what happened to Will that he likes doing these things... doesn't matter it only made us more and more perfect for eachother.

Removing fingers with an exquisite slowness he began to slide in something soft and curved. It was narrow in the beginning getting larger as it entered. Then all the sudden a pop into place with a rectangle cap to keep it for going completely in. The narrow top was resting exactly on my prostate. If I moved myself against the headboard I could probably get myself off untouched. Will moved down the bed settling at the end of it from what I felt. What was he doing?

A buzzing started up and my entire body seized in pleasure. The thing he put inside me was a vibrating butt plug that curved onto my sweet spot. Will must have a remote control... this was going to be ruthless. When did he get one of those?

"Ahhhh oh my gods oooo ahhhh"

"How does it feel? Good? I bought this last week thinking it might be a good punishment for you for not keeping your promise."

The buzzing stopped and my dick was painfully hard already but being confined by the ring. Breathing erratic and aftershocks of the bliss running through my body I could feel my mouth water. I wanted him so bad.

"I like seeing you this way Nico. Helpless.. desperate. This image alone makes me hard. Maybe I should save a bit of it."

I could hear him snapping pictures of me on his phone. How I look right now must be perfect for him. I'm all trussed up, cock purple and hard from the ring, a bit of saliva in the corner of my mouth, hair a mess. A perfect picture for his spank bank for later. You would think I would have issues with pictures. Not with Will. He would never show them to anyone else. They were for his eyes only. I'm sure he had hundreds of pictures and videos of me through the years. Will loved filming me blowing him. Made me look up at him while he shoved into my mouth trying to make me gag. Will was large but I have almost mastered taking all of him down my throat. It wasn't until we got our own place that we started getting rough and experimental. Before the apartment we would just sneak quick screws in my cabin at camp. I would travel into his cabin and bring him back to mine without the harpies being the wiser.

Now that we had our own place... no one could hear me scream.

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

F.U.C.K!

Oh my gods this was both awful and sensational! Pulling against my restraints trying to find some sort of relief Will started buzzing the plug in a staccato rhythm that was driving me insane.

"Oh Will pleeeaaassseee."

"Please what Nico?"

"T-touch m-me please oh my gods" my voice dropped to deep groan.

I could hear him shuffle closer still working the remote.

"How does it feel Nico?" He whispered brushing my dick with his finger tips on the lightest possible pressure. Precum spurt into his palm. Reprieving me a bit he put down the remote still having it set on a pulsing vibrate setting he grabbed my length with one hand and using my own precum as lube to swirl his palm over my crown in a polishing motion causing my knees to finally give out. Pulling my legs out from under me I drove the plug into me deeper making me gasp and cry out. The sensations were to much everything was so vivid and wild. I still couldn't see anything. I wanted to cum so badly but I couldn't.

"This is what it feels like when you make personal decisions that effect my life. Helpless. Wanting. Out of control. Begging for release."

Tears were streaming out the sides of my eyes. I could feel Will pulling and tugging at the plug. Twisting and pulling still vibrating. Wills other hand was palming my testicles in rhythm with his tugs and twists. I began to buck my hips on a frenzy. Hair was tickling my chest as Will leaned forward to torture me more licking along my chest. Coconut shampoo filled my nose while feeling his teeth bite down on my nipple.

"Fuck Will! Gods! Ohhh"

"Scream for me.." he murmured. Pulling the plug out quickly I cried loudly. I couldn't catch my breath all I could do is scream and moan.

I could hear him lathering up. Placing a pillow under my hips he hovered his tip over my entrance. I found myself trying to move myself closer. Doing my best to invite him inside me.

"How bad so you want me inside you right now?"

"I would do anything to feel you inside me right now" I croaked.

"Even promise to never do that again? Would you promise to ask for help when you need it? And mean it!"

"I mean it! I promise I promise! You will come with me every time I have a mission! Every time please!"

"I love hearing you beg" taking off the blindfold he gazed down at me. I couldn't look attractive right now. Drool was running down my chin. My nose was running and I was crying I was a sopping mess. Taking a tissue from our side table he wiped my face off. I was still crying silently.

"Have you learned your lesson baby?"

"Yes." It came out barely audible. My eyes begging him.

Sliding into me painstakingly slow, his eyelids fluttered rolling back in his head so that I could only see the whites. I wanted to touch him but he had yet to release me. Hard and slick his body moved over mine taking me. My Will oh my William how I needed you. Leaning up to kiss me I choked sobs into his mouth crying his name. Feeling his strong arms pulling me to him behind my shoulder blades. I could feel every inch of him sliding in and out of me. Taking his time to pull all the way out before slamming back in. Digging my heels into his back he began to pick up speed. With one hand he brought his hand down and freed me from the blasted cock ring. I thought I would blow just on that motion.

Bringing my knees to his shoulders he made the fit even tighter. Hitting my over stimulated spot with his length I let go. White ropes of my release covered up both as he continued invading my body with his. The orgasm was the most intense mind bending release that we had ever experienced together. Years together and we still find newer heights to reach. I couldn't even describe the noises I made. They weren't human. They couldn't have been. Will was close too. The rhythm was becoming harder and more frantic. Less controlled.

"I love you William" I said into his kiss.

With an intrinsic cry he poured himself into me riding himself out pulsating every last drop inside me. Before he collapsed he uncuffed me. Rubbing my wrists in his healing hands. The emotion broke. My silent tears turned to sobs. Wrapping his arms around me he soothed my crying. Never even considered letting me go. Just stroking his hands up and down my back as I choked and hiccuped into his neck.

"Shhhh nico it's ok baby I'm here it's ok I have you."

" I'm sorry I'm so sorry"

"I know you are Nico I believe you."

" I know I just.. I promise I won't exclude you again I promise."

"Shhhh it's ok baby I love you. I missed you so so much"

" I missed you to Will."

Giving me hours of aftercare he made me dinner and drew me a bath. Washing me in the tub I loved feeling his fingers massaging my scalp trying to get all the shampoo out. Will would dry my hair for me and pat the water off my body. After such an intense moment he made sure I felt taken care of and loved. Sweet kisses on my face in-between loving caresses.

How did I get so lucky?


	8. The Yellow Collar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico was a bad boy and over did his powers again. Will is mad so Nico desides to beg for forgiveness on his knees with Wills favorite yellow collar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for a collar story so here it is. I would love any of you guys to send me prompts you want to see.

Nico was finally recovered from fading. Will Solace his loving boyfriend was still very mad that Nico over did his shadow traveling once again, trying to get them Chinese food from China. Especially since not two days before he had traveled both of them to Texas to visit Wills family. They had bought their first home in Long Island and Wills family wanted to give them a few things for their new house. 

Nico only faded at his finger tips but that didn't stop Will from reacting badly. Nico had been craving Wills touch for a few days only to be met with him being brushed off and avoided. The silent treatment... Nicos worst enemy! Nico decided it was time to play a little dirty to get his big strong boyfriend to relent. 

After Wills shift at work Nico could hear him showering upstairs. Dressing quickly Nico put himself in the perfect position for forgiveness. On his knees. 

The water switched off and Will emerged from the bathroom soak and wet with just a towel around his waist. Walking into a very erotic sight inside their master bedroom. Nico had found Wills favorite collar, the yellow vinyl with black metal spikes. Also he adorned himself in matching yellow lace panties that fit his perfect pert cheeks. Nico was positioned on the floor heels tucked under him with palms flat on this thighs looking down to the floor awaiting Wills command. 

"Oh I guess someone wants to apologize finally?"

"Yes sir."

"Oh and you found my favorite collar? The one you are not fond of. The one that's to bright for you?"

"It's masters favorite. I want to please master."

"Well my dirty little play thing has been very bad. Are you ready to be a good boy now?"

"Yes master."

Will sat on the edge of the bed towel still draped around his midsection. 

"Come pet tell me how sorry you are!" Will said in a stern yet lust laced voice.

Crawling over to him on his hands and knees Nico never looked up afraid to catch Wills eyes. Master didn't like to be challenged with eye contact while his dirty boy was collared. Remaining on his knees he laid his head in his masters lap.

"Master I'm sorry for not heeding your warning. I shouldn't have traveled so soon after the visit to Texas. "

"What do you think I should do with you?"

"I would like you to punish me sir."

"Well since you have made such a lavish display and I want nothing more than to tear off those lace panties, I think punishment can be arranged. "

Pulling Nico by his collar he positioned him on the end of the bed. Hands flat on the bed and head down. Bent over with his legs parted for full visual effect. Will dropped his towel to go over to the closet where the toys were kept. Pulling a few favorites out he lined them up in order on the ottoman and placed it next to the bed within reach. 

"Tonight pet we are going to do a few different punishments. If you behave and except these punishments then you shall be rewarded and forgiven in full. Do you except these terms?"

"Yes master."

"Let's get started then."

Pulling the panties down only below the crease of where Nicos ass met his thigh Will began to lube his ass crack, circling the rim with his nimble fingers. Lining the walls of Nicos rim he began to stretch and scissor Nico quickly preparing him for something much bigger. Without a word Will slid a tear shaped plug about the size of a small plumb deep in Nicos ass. The stretch caused Nico to moan and rut against the edge of he mattress. 

SMACK!!

"No moving! You may make whatever noise you wish but you will stay still."

"Yes master. I apologize master."

"Good boy."

There was a switch on the bottom of the plug that gave a low vibrating setting that was just enough to stimulate but not nearly strong enough to fully grant pleasure. Will switched it on. 

"Oh.. you are using that one."

"Yes I am. And it seems your feet don't want to stay out so I'm just going to have to fix that. "

Rummaging once again Will found the spreader bar. Clicking it three times, a foot for every click. Cuffing Nicos ankles his leaking erection slipped from the mattress. Eyeing Wills favorite play thing he decided that it was leaking a bit to much. Taking the silicone rings he placed on the ottoman he trapped both Nicos erection and sack. A ring for each one. 

"I need one more item I'll be right back."

Nico heard Will run down the stairs. The strain of the bar was making his legs burn as he gripped the mattress. The stretch of the plug was pulsing his inner walls as it had done so many times before. The feeling was both painful and heavenly. Nico began to pant at the anticipation of his series of punishments and reward. A sheen of sweat broke over his olive toned skin causing strands of his inky black hair to stick to his forehead. 

Will returns quickly with a bowl of something hard yet slippery... ice. 

Will and Nico had those ice trays that were made for water bottles... Nico knew where this would eventually go. 

Setting the bowl down Will picked up a beautiful red suede flogger he had bought right before they moved in. Still never used. That would change in just a few seconds. 

"Pet?"

"Yes master?"

"I'm going to need you to count these out."

"Yes master."

Will didn't like to hit the same place over and over. Will was more of a spread the pain out kind of guy. 

THWAP!! Right across the left calf.

"One sir!"

THWAP!! Right thigh.

"Two sir!!"

THWAP!! Across the lower back making the Plug shift.

"Oh.. ahhh Three sir!!"

Will continued his ministrations across Nicos body leaving his ass for the very last. In a finale of quick and sharp strokes most of them hitting the plug in some way, Nicos ass was a beautiful shade of pink with just a touch of heat. This confined length was turning purple with its constrain. A final blow right down the center hitting the plug full force. 

"Twenty!! Oh gods twenty."

Nico was soaked in sweat now. A puddle was forming where his head was. He wasn't sure how much was sweat and how much was drool. 

Twisting the plug from side to side Will enjoyed hearing Nico cry in choked pleasure filled sobs at his movements. Pulling the plug out obscenely slow, Will watched how it pulled at Nicos rim causing a beautiful gape. Tossing it to the side still vibrating he reached for the ice. Trailing the cylindrical cube down his lovers spine he used his other still lubed fingers to penetrate. Due to the stretch of the plug Willow as able to fit three fingers in at once. 

"You know pet I can't hear you. I guess I'm not punishing you severely enough."

"Yes master you are."

"No I think that it's not enough."

Trailing the cube around Nicos member Will finally found the sounds he was looking for. A string of Italian obscenities rolled out of his pets mouth staining the air with its desperation. 

"Will please ... I... i yellow please."

Nico called yellow. 

Will threw the ice cube to the side. Instead he decided to crook his fingers and rock his hand at machine gun speed against Nicos prostate. 

"Ahhhh..uggggh I'm.... im close master. "

Will removed his fingers causing his pet to whimper and whine at the loss. Lubing his more than average length Will started teasing Nicos hole around the ring of stretched muscle. 

"You have done well. Only called a safe word once. You seem genuinely sorry for what you did."

"I am master I'm very very sorry."

"What's shall your reward be pet?"

"You master always you."

"How far gone are you pet?"

"Um.. half way.. maybe a little more."

"Good. Let's finish you."

Will slammed his length inside Nico at the last word. Snatching his long black hair that was absolution soaked, he brought his other arm around his torso clamping on his neck. Drilling into his lover with an unforgiving rhythm all he could do was cry and sob at every hit. 

"Master the rings! Please!!"

Letting go of his hair he pulled the silicone rings off Nicos balls and shaft. Recovering his member with the yellow lace. Will loved seeing Nico in cum stained panties. Returning back to snapping his hips ruthlessly Will fisted Nicos hair so hard he was pressing his face into the comforter. 

"Master please may I come!!! Please!! I.. uhhh... ahhh. I can't hold on anymore please!" Nico sobbed.

"Yes Pet go ahead." Will panted.

A river erupted from Nico dripping and seeping though the lace thick and white. 

"On your knees pet."

Nico didn't hesitate just slumped to the floor sitting on his heels in a practiced motion that was as natural as breathing. Thick ropes of white splashed his face. Drips running down his neck over the collar and congealing in his hair. It only just missed his eyes but covered his lips thick enough for him to string them between his swollen lips. Once Will had pumped every drop from him he took the sight of his boyfriend in. Pink in places, swollen lips from kissing and biting, wetness slick down his thighs, the vacant expression of pure subspace on his face which was of course completely cum covered. 

Beautiful. 

Grabbing a pillow from the closet Will leaned Nico to lay down on the floor. 

"Just stay here ok, you did so good baby. I'm just going to run you a bath."

Heading into the bathroom Will filled the large obsidian tub full of hot water. Mixing in lavender and orange oils. Coming back in the room Will picked Nicos semi conscious form off the floor and carried him to the tub. Setting him on the edge of the tub he wiped away his face. Discarded the yellow panties and removed the collar. Lowering him gently in Will began to wash his lovers body. Slow and gentle he ragged over his skin and massaged shampoo and condintioner into his hair. 

Stepping out of the tub barely able to stand, Nico relished the feeling of Will towel drying his body. Sitting him on the toilet he dried his hair and brushed it out wordlessly. Continuing the after care he grabbed the arnica cream off the counter and carried him into the bedroom laying him on his stomach. Spreading the cream over the pink welts on the small frame Will heals Nico with his hands and his words. 

"Oh baby you did so good. You are so beautiful. I'm sorry I freaked out the way I did you didn't deserve that you were just trying to be sweet. I love you so much Nico I just get worried. This whole display tonight was so amazing. We haven't done a good scene in almost a year. You are so good to me."

"I love you Will."

Will stopping massaging bringing Nico close to his chest wrapping his arms around him. Taking Nicos hand he placed it over his beating heart.

"You feel that?"

"Yes." Nico breathed.

"That's for you. That beats for you and you alone. Without you it doesn't have a reason to beat. That's why I get scared when you fade. I can't keep this beating if your not around."

Nico teared up. Kissing Wills chest he felt safe and loved. He felt whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me kudos and I'll write you more BDSM dreams! Give me a prompt and Ill do my best! Willing to work with 95% of kinks within reason. Leave a comment and kudos if you like it or even if you don't like it I can't get better if I don't know what I'm doing wrong!


	9. Will fucked up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will fucked up and kissed someone without his fiancées permission. Nico Doms for the first time to punish his little Slut for misbehaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -caning  
> -cum play  
> -orgasm denial   
> -prostate play  
> -humiliation   
> -crying fetish  
> -cock choking  
> -cock cages  
> -aftercare

Will has been bad and he knows it. 

Nico was plotting how to fix this.. fix them. Walking in on Wills tutor sticking his tongue down his fiancées throat wasn't the best day he has ever had. Will of course was just caught up in the moment. He didn't know his tutor was going to kiss him and the pure shock of it all took him by surprise. Kissing back was the mistake. 

Of course Will would never cheat, at least not on purpose. No one could please Will like Nico did. It's not that they haven't slept with other people it's just they usually do that together. With permission!! Will was Nicos Dom for crying out loud! Permission was necessary! 

"Will."

"I'm so sorry! You haven't even looked my way in days and I'm going nuts over here babe! Please, how can we move past this?"

"Meet me in the room in 10 minutes. I expect you naked and kneeling."

Will was silent. A quick nod of the head was all he could muster. Nico had never Dommed him before. This was his way of punishing Will. Taking away his power if just for a single scene. Knowing he deserved it he went to their play room to disrobe and kneel. This was humiliating, but I guess that was the point. 

The room was cold. Will hated the cold. Kneeling in the middle of the room he could feel his heavy length touch the cold surface. 

"I know you are not used to this. I'm usually the one kneeling for you. Taking orders and allowing you to take my body. Pushing my limits. Well today sweetheart you must the one that is punished and pushed to your limits. Tell me what you have done. Name your transgression!"

Nico was behind him. He still hasn't seen him, just heard the hurt voice.

"I kissed an other without permission."

"Yes you did. Though I'm your Sub you still belong to me and only me. This was a mistake on your part and today you shall be punished. "

"Yes sir."

"I'm glad you remembered your manners. Come with me to the stump."

Standing Will went over the the stump in the corner. It was just a plain large log but it had chained cuffs screwed into it. Cuffing himself to it he leaned over on it with his forearms. 

"You may call a safe word of its to much, I am going to suggest that you don't. This is the deal. You take this punishment without a safeword and you will be forgiven. If you safeword we shall stop and resume your aftercare. But then we we will continue the next day. So safeword and this will continue until you can get through a whole scene without one. Make it through and you shall be forgiven for everything."

"Shall we use the normal green, red, and yellow ?"

CRACK!! 

A bamboo cane slapped the back of Will thighs. 

"Manners!"

"I'm sorry! Are we using green, yellow, and red as the safewords sir!"

"That's better. You stay still now while I prepare the first of your punishments of today."

Taking a few items from their stash Will felt Nico strap on a cock cage. It was meant for Nico so it was much to small for Will. Nico was well endowed but Will was more so. The hard plastic was uncomfortable. Will wasnt even hard yet and it chaffed. 

"First you Will take ten with the cane. Understand?"

"Yes sir, would you like me to count them out?"

"No."

The beating was brutal. Tears streamed down Wills face as he took every lash. Pain screamed through his body. Nico never hit the same place twice, he liked to spread it out it seems. All ten taken without the safeword. 

"Good you shall be rewarded. Look up at me."

Doing so showing him wet cheeks. Gloriously naked. Pulling his foreskin back from his length he began to rub himself vigorously. With a small moan he ejaculated onto Wills face. Cum splashed covering his face and hair. 

"You have been rewarded with my seed. Now it's like you were crying part of me out of your eyes. I like that. I may do it again. Do not wipe your face you shall wear my seed on your body anywhere I decide to put it."

"Yes sir!"

"Good."

The feeling on Nico on his face made him clench in pain as his erection grew into the cock cage. 

"Next punishment will be orgasm denial. You must endure this for ten minutes. You may not cum."

"Yes sir."

Still bent over the stump Nico started prepping Wills hole. Slick fingers invaded him massaging the inner walls and around the rim. Will missed this feeling. As a reward he would allow Nico to top when he was being especially good. Something hard yet soft entered him, vibrating. The special prostate stimulator with realistic skin started to make Wills body tremble and leak. Not just from his length through the cage but from his eyes. The beating paired with the stimulation was overwhelming. The worst part is that he had put Nico through all of this before. Their rule was never put your Sub through anything you wouldn't do yourself. Will had done these things to Nico. Maybe never in this order, but had done them. 

It took everything Will had not to cum. Nico was moving the toy in and out in silence. Fingers playing with his sack in a way only Nico could with his skilled and nimble fingers. Leaning over Wills back Nico began the dirty talk to make the task all the much harder. 

" This is what happens to sluts that don't ask permission."

"Yes sir."

"Does the toy feel good slut?"

"Yes sir."

"Tell me what you are!"

"I'm a slut!"

"I can't hear you! Tell me what you are!"

"I'm a slut, your slut! A dirty slut for just you!"

Wills member was in pain with both how hard he was and how confined. That didn't stop him from wanting to cum at any moment as he shouted the obscenities at his Dom. 

Ten minutes was up and Will had passed. 

"As a reward I will release the cage for being such a good boy."

"Thank you sir!"

Taking the cage off was like heaven. Pre cum slicked Wills inner thighs leaving dried drip lines down his legs. Nico uncuffed Will from the stump and brought him to his knees in front of him. 

"Suck me slut. Make me cum. You have 2 minutes."

Will began to envelope Nico into his mouth in a fowl swoop. Taking his length to the root Nico began to buck into Wills mouth causing him to choke and gag on purpose. Tears leaking down once more. Face still cum covered. 

"Do you hate choking slut? You choking will make me cum faster and you have thirty seconds left or I'll punish you again."

Will choked himself while sucking his lovers cock harder than he ever had. 

"You lost my little slut. You couldn't make me cum in two minutes. Get on your hands and knees. "

Doing so Will had spit dripping off his chin amongst all the rest of the bodily fluids. Still slightly slick from the toy he felt Nico sheath himself inside Wills ass quick and hard. No room for adjustment. Pulling Will long curly hair back he held him by the fringe fucking at a rabbit like speed. 

"You deserve all of this. You actually deserve more. But you have been a good slut. You may cum."

Will shot ropes of pearls all over the floor beneath him untouched. Nico still jackhammering away swiped the cum off the floor and rubbed it on Wills face. Smearing it with his own. Will was so relived from the orgasm that he cried for the third time. 

"I love seeing you cry. Reminds me of how human you really are. I'm not even close to cumming. I cheated. I rubbed some of that lidocaine lube on me. I'm going to be fucking you for a while. You may cum as often as you can. Just know that every load you shoot is going in your mouth or on your face. I might even take it in my mouth and spit it on you or in you."

Will shuttered in the most delicious way at the threat. 

Nico rammed into Will in more than 7 positions for two hours before he finally came. Will on the other hand came 4 times and one was dry. With his cry of bliss Nico pulled out of Will and shoved his cock on his sluts wanting mouth, filling him with salty arousal to swallow. Will collapsed on the floor.

In a lull of subspace, something that he hadn't experienced in years Will couldn't think. Just laid there drooling and dripping on the floor. Will couldn't remember what happened after that. When he finally came to he was washed and dressed in comfy PJs. Nico was spooning soup into his mouth. 

"Welcome back baby."

"Hey! So am I forgiven?"

"Yes baby you did so well. Fully forgiven."

"I really am sorry."

"Oh I know. If you weren't then you would have never allowed that scene but man it was wonderful seeing you like that. I can't wait til you fuck up again."

Will laughed and kissed Nico chastely. 

"Ti amo Niccolo."

"I love you to William."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review! I'm having a bad day I could use some love.


	10. Call me Percy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Nico can't catch a break finding a place to fool around. The finally stumble on an empty cabin that belongs to a certain son of a sea god. Will decides that since Percy was Nicos first Crush that a little Roleplay is in order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so Totoromydemon2746 asked about role playing ... specifically Will roleplaying as Percy. 
> 
> *role playing  
> *anal  
> *butt plugs!

Call me Percy!

Will was on top of me. This wasn't unusual we had pretty much been having sex for months now but Will had been gone at camp Jupiter for 2 weeks learning new medical techniques and touring the college that he would be attending in a couple years. So needless to say the minute he was back he pretty much ambushed me.

"I missed you so much" he moaned grazing his teeth along my earlobe.

"You better have dork! I've been waiting for this all day. I thought about shadow traveling to you last week but I knew you would have killed me" holy shit I could scratch at his abs all day!

"Oh after the 5th day I wouldn't have. I can't tell you how many times I used that picture I took with you in that little.."

Boom! My bedroom door crashes opened and there was my sister Hazel screaming.

"William Solace don't you dare finish that sentence! What are you two doing!"

"Hazel! Why don't you knock!"

"Why don't you two go to Wills cabin for that! You knew I was staying the weekend!"

"I thought you were asleep!"

"So you just thought you would have relations while I was sleeping!"

"Hazel don't say relations! It's sex ok its just sex!"

"It's not proper you two are not married! And from what Frank told me you guys can do that now! So it's not proper!"

"Fine haze you win we will take it elsewear ok!"

Slamming the door Will covered his face with his hands blushing.

"I can't believe your sister just scolded us for fooling around"

"I can't believe she called it relations!"

"Ok well where should we go?"

"Infirmary?"

"Infirmary!"

Will had me in the stock room with my shirt off trailing my torso with his tongue. My hands tangling in his golden curls. Oh I needed this! I missed him so much. Just watching his blue eyes look at me dilated and dark was almost enough to send me over the edge. Grinding against me I adjust myself to get more friction when the door opened.

"Boys you need to take that somewhere else."

Chiron was standing there with a terrible look of disappointment on his face. Why was everyone ruining this! Why couldn't we get 15 fucking minutes of peace! Saying fuck it I grabbed Wills arm and traveled us to the woods.

"Think we will be ok here?" Will pushed me down in the grass.

"I think so it's after midnight I don't think anyone will bother us here."

I was wrapping my legs around Will scratching down his shoulder blades. Feeling his lips on me and his tongue prodding my mouth the heat of the moment returned in full force. My body started to ache needing him inside me. Feeling his harsh breath against my neck all the sudden I felt a bite on my forehead. I smacked it away whatever it was. Then all the sudden he was batting his hands at different parts of his body. The mood was dying really quick.

"Fucking mosquitos! Seriously can't we catch a break all I want is..."

Screeeeech!

"Fuck! The harpies!"

"Run!"

Bolting upward we ran back toward the cabins hearing the whooshing of wings. Feeling them getting closer I grabbed Wills collar and shadowed us to the next available cabin.

Slam! We landed on a hard wood floor in the dark.

"Where the fuck are we?"

Looking around the whole cabin was dark except for a dim light in the corner. A fish tank? We're there seahorses in the fish tank? Taking in my surroundings I realized we were in Percy's cabin. Blues and greens laced the walls. A water fountain sat in the corner and started to glow. All the sudden a voice sounded.

"Please deposit one drachma to receive message"

Will fished in his pockets for some money and threw it into the fountain. Percy's image sleepy and slightly aggravated.

"Guys what the fuck are you doing!"

Crawling over to the fountain shirtless mind you I sat infront of the image so Percy could see me.

"Do you have an alarm system?!"

"Yeah it notifies me when someone comes into my cabin unless a key is used. What are you two doing in my cabin! It's after midnight and I'm trying to sleep and Annabeth is pissed and went down stairs to get some water and I'm going to get an earful when she gets back so tell me what you guys are doing!"

"Ok Perce I'm sorry the harpies were after us."

"Why are you guys out after hours anyway?"

"We were going for a walk.."

"Without a shirt?"

"Shirtless walk. You don't do that?"

"Bullshit what are you guys doing for real"

Will cut in.

"Ok Percy we were trying to fool around and everywhere we went everyone was catching us. First Hazel threw ice water on our alone time and then Chiron caught us in the infirmary and then we tried the woods but between the mosquitos and the harpies we can't catch a break and I haven't seen my boyfriend in two weeks."

"Oh well then get my extra key out of the drawer next to the bed and use my cabin when Hazel is in town."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah I won't be back til Christmas and I'm sure you guys will clean up before I'm back. But seriously take the key so the alarm doesn't Iris message me again."

"So to be clear your saying we can fuck in your cabin?"

"Yes it's fine I don't give a shit. Use my bed it's the only one that's a queen size. Condoms are in the drawer so is the lube."

"You have lube?"

"Yeah it's usually for alone time. Just clean up. Don't wear my clothes. Feed the seahorses."

"Yeah yeah of course bro! We owe you one."

"Good ok I'm going back to sleep now. Have fun and change the sheets."

The screen went blank.

"Looks like we have a new spot... in your old crushes room!"

"Oh shut up Will I'm so over him."

"Oh really cause I thought it would be fun"

"What would be fun?" Will had an evil look in his eye.

"Get on the bed I'll be out in one minute."

Will got up grabbing a few things out of the wardrobe and escaped to the bathroom. Climbing onto the bed and taking off my shoes I tested how loud the bed was. Unfair his bed doesn't squeak at all. I need a new bed. Laying down I smelled the pillows. They smelled like salt water and coconut shampoo. Percy's shampoo. I remember when I loved that smell. When I would dream of that smell filling my nostrils. Gods I was so hard for him.

I love Will I do with all my heart ( something I hadn't told him yet. What can I say I'm afraid he won't say it back) but the smell of my old flame filled my nose transporting me back to a time where my heart ached. Nothing was better than a crush even if it was unrequited. Just seeing them was enough. Enough to brighten your whole day. Their very presence could turn the worst day in the world into something tolerable like a soothing balm on a burn.

My obsession with Percy lasted way to long. I thought I would never get over it. I finally let it go and I found the love of my life. The boy who would change everything. Someone that was better than a crush. Someone who could see right through me. Someone who could love me back. The light to my darkness. The person that finally allowed me to breathe after years of suffocating in my own self loathing. So it was weird being with him in my old crushes cabin about to have sex.

Walking out of the bathroom it looks like Will did the one thing Percy asked us not to do. Will was wearing Percy's clothes. Will was wearing a puka shell necklace with a blue tank top and board shorts. A big change from his usual scrub shirts and cut offs. He even styled his hair to look like Percy's. Just a bit messy a "I may have just rolled out of bed and been fucked but it's ok I still look good" style.

I hated it (that was a lie)

I wanted him to change his clothes (bigger lie than the first one)

I was not going to fuck him dressed like Percy ( biggest lie)

In his hand looked like a scarf or a bandana. Reaching the bed kneeling next to me he whispered in me ear.

"Did you get a good enough look? Cause your not going to see anything for the rest of it"

Taking the scarf he wrapped it around my eyes.

"Call me Percy."

"Will no I'm not calling you.."

"Yes you are. Your going to call me that because that's who I am right now. I'm in his clothes in his bed wearing his cologne.. no one ever gets to fuck their first real crush.. tonight you get to and I want you to."

"Will that's stupid!"

"I'm not Will.. I'm Percy.. bro"

"You did not just say bro!"

"What's wrong bro you don't want me bro!"

"I want my boyfriend!"

"Well he's not here and oh Nico I'm so curious and I feel so confused.. please touch me.. help me figure out these weird feelings inside me!"

"This is insane"

Keep in mind this entire conversation I can't see him and all I smell is the ocean. I feel Percy's sheets under my fingers and feel Percy's tank top on Wills body and I could feel grains of sand on his hip bones as my hands wandered over his body. By gods he was Percy for all intents and purposes.

"I even brushed my teeth with his toothbrush and his toothpaste.. I put on his lotion. I smell I feel and I taste just like he would... call.. me... Percy"

"Ok" I said breathlessly.

I could feel the ribbed fabric of the tank top. Rubbing my face against his abdomen through the fabric it was insane how real it felt. He felt like him. Smelled like him. It was like a few dreams I had in the past. Massaging my shoulders I moved my head upward to bite through the cloth onto his nipple. Jolting his chest I could feel his breath hitch.

"You like that Percy?"

"Oh yeah babe bite me."

"With pleasure kelp head!"

"Bring it on death boy!"

Sliding my fingers in he belt loops I pulled his hips towards mine. I could hear and feel him fumbling my belt and sliding it off. I bit his neck hard. Right the soft spot between the shoulder and his jaw.

"How long have you wanted me Nico?"

"Oh years I've wanted this for years!"

"Taste me nico!" Mashing his lips to mine I tasted his mouth licking the roof and every nook and cranny that I could find. Percy tasted like Colgate. In the back of my mind I knew his was Will but the front of my mind was taking in the entire role play. Playing with the shell necklace nimbly in my fingers as he unzipped my jeans.

"Don't tell Annabeth it can be our little secret" he whispered into my mouth.

Elation was ripping from the very epicenter of body. I began to tremble at his words.

"Your hands are so much softer than hers. Oh Nico I've wanted you so badly I just didn't know how to tell you. Let me show you"

Grabbing my knees from my kneeling position he flipped me onto my back in one foul swoop. Rubbing my wrists and pulling them above my head pinning his hips on mine making me completely immobile. Sucking below my Adam's apple I could feel his hair tickling my neck. The fantasy was starting to consume me. Kissing his forehead I could taste the salt on my lips and in my mind I could see those sea green eyes that had paralyzed me for so long. Chewing on my lower lip and a moan escaped me. A sheen of sweat broke over me and I was wear way to many clothes. I was still shirtless but my pants needed to come off and quick. Skinny jeans and arousal did not mix well.

"P-please P-Percy"

"Please what Nico?" He breathed into my mouth.

"Please take me"

"Oh not so fast I think I need to explore some more. Don't you dare move your hands until I tell you."

"Yes.. ok"

"Yes what?"

"Yes Percy!"

I could feel him smiling against my mouth with a final kiss before he started to ravish my torso with a series of nips licks and caresses. It's amazing what sensory deprivation can do. It was almost as if I could feel a difference in the way he felt on my body. He moved different his lips and tongue even seemed softer than usual. Hands feeling up my sides and a hot mouth sucking my skin. Reaching the top of my jeans he undid the zipper with his teeth and the top button. More forceful than I'm used to he ripped my pants off me. It took everything in my self control not to move my hands from above me. I gripped the pillows and I could hear a slight tear on the fabric.

"Bro don't hurt the pillows!"

"Sorry bro I couldn't help it your mouth was distracting me."

Kneading his hands up the legs of my boxers I could feel him mouth my length through the fabric. Gently drawing his teeth along the shaft. Reaching the end of it he said.

"Oh Nico so wet for me already. Look at you so soaked at the tip and I haven't even touched it yet. Well I think I can help. You know I'm good with wet things."

"Oh gods please."

"Please what?"

"Please Percy touch me"

Nosing his way through the opening in the front his hands traveled to my back side massaging and kneading the muscles. Placing open mouthed kisses at the base of my shaft the hot wet feeling made my dick twitch traitorously giving away my excitement.

Stupid traitor of an appendage!

The tip of his tongue slightly brushed the bottom side of the main vein of my cock stopping right before the glans. Focusing on only the shaft purposely avoiding my tip driving me fucking insane!

"Will just do it!"

Pinching my nipple hard out of no where he purred

"What's my name?"

"S-sorry ugh ah Percy please touch me!"

"Yes love anything for you Nico. I'm so curious to how you taste."

Kissing the tip ever so gently the bead of dew at the tip was wiped along his lips. Crawling back up he kissed me without wiping the pre cum away giving me a taste of myself.

"Oh Nico you taste so amazing don't you think?"

"I think I'm glad I had that pineapple smoothie earlier."

"Me to. So.. so.. sweet" kissing me chastely before he went back to work on my tip. Swirling his tongue around me I could feel the roughness of his tongue against my slit making my hips buck and my body shake. Whimpers and pleas escaped my lips and he was making me beg for him. I've never begged for anything in my life and this seaweed brain was making me fall apart begging beneath him. Coming off my dick with a pop he removed my black silk boxers and discarded them.

"You may move your hands now but don't you dare take that blindfold off. Hey the lube out of the drawer and pass it to me deathboy."

Doing as I was told I could feel him nipping at my inner thighs pinching the skin between his teeth in a harshness I'd never felt before. I loved it. Nudging my sack with his nose he let them fall down his face into his mouth taking his sweet time rolling and swirling them in his mouth giving each one individual attention as he lubed up his fingers to slide into my entrance. Little did he know I had a surprise for him back there. Allowing my left nut to slide out of his mouth covered in spit he growled as he tried to find my hole.

"And what is this Neeks?"

"A- a butt plug?"

"Why do you have a butt plug in pray tell?"

"Because I don't want you to waste your time fingering me because it's your first time with a guy Percy. Obviously"

"Oh bro you shouldn't have"

"I did bro" I giggled at the ridiculousness of all of this only to feel him pulling twisting the plug inside me.

"Oh sweet Zeus"

"Where did you get a butt plug?"

"Ah-a-Amazon" twisting and pulling twisting and pulling.

"You like that don't you!"

"Oh gods yes please!"

"Please what deathboy!?"

"Please Percy just-jus-just have sex with me already!"

"Well bro you have to warm me up first a little ya know?"

I could hear him shuffling his clothes off quickly straddling my hips lubing up his length. Reaching I grabbed both him and I together and began to pump quickly almost wildly I was so wound up from his teasing. Taking my other hand while I stoked us with the other he put my index finger in his mouth sucking along it and biting the pad at the end. FUCK! How could a single finger almost send me over the edge! I pulled both my hand away quickly.

"I'm about to blow so if you want to fuck me your going to have to work quickly"

"You better not or we are going to start all over again deathboy"

"Oh shut it seaweed brain and fuck me better than you ever fucked that nerdy ass blonde you call a girlfriend!"

Hopping to the end of the bed my legs spread for him like a reflex. Pulling the plug out slowly I could feel the stretch.

"Oh Nico that's one beautiful gape. Are you ready for me?"

"I've been ready please just put it in already!"

"Now is that how you talk to your first crush?"

"It is now! Percy shut the fuck up and fuck me already or so help me.."

Thrusting inside me in one quick movement I cried out. Throwing my legs over his shoulders I could feel him diving deeper into me throwing me into a spiral of ecstasy that I've never felt any other time I've had sex. This was different this was so much more than I was used to. Things were usually so simple but I had never been built up like this and the sensation was overwhelming. Getting fed up I ripped the blindfold off and started meeting him thrust for thrust. Hitting my sweet spot head on his nails were digging into my hips so hard it was going to leave bruises. I didn't care I was lost in him lost in the fantasy lost in his eyes lost in the devastating pleasure ripping through my body like never before.

Will was always gentle and sweet and sexy but Will pretending to be Percy was so dominate and rough and sex on legs. Hearing him pant and practically sob my name as he dove into me gave me a courage I've yet to have.

"I-I .. I lov- I love you" I screamed. Spurting white jets all over his chest he growled frantic and breathless pouring his orgasm inside me. Bliss washing over his face as his dick twitched riding out every bit inside me. Collapsing on top of me in huff trying to catch his breath he rolled to my side dislodging himself from me quickly. Pulling me to him we bathed in our afterglow feeling everything in that moment of the most intense sex we had ever had.

"Nico?"

"Yeah Will"

"When.. when you said ..."

"I was saying it to you Will. Not him. It wasn't the fantasy. I was looking at you babe not him."

"Did you mean it"

"Every word."

"Oh"

"You don't have to say it back. When you say it I want it to be real not an instant reply"

"Oh well.. guess I'm going to ruin it"

"Why would you ruin it?"

"Cause I'm so fucking in love with you it hurts"

I stared at him searching his face hoping to the gods he was telling the truth. A tear ran down his face. I kissed it away. I believe him.

"So what was it like fucking your crush?"

"Slightly intense. I like that you can be spontaneous like that. We have to do stuff like that more often. It was fun."

"Oh yeah I agree. And if I can get an I love you out of it who knows what else I'll get next time!"

"So who was your first crush? Since apparently you never get to have sex with your first crush and all"

"Oh that's an easy one. It was you."

"What?! But You said?!"

"Yeah I guess I'm just one of those exceptions. Your the rule"

"Oh fuck off seaweed brain."

"I love you too deathboy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review and give me ideas. If you haven't seen your idea posted it doesn't mean I'm not working on it it's just sometimes I need to do research on kinks I'm unfamiliar with because I want to get them right.


	11. Black Silk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico wants to fulfill Wills bisexual fantasies. Clad in black silk bra, panties and garter belt he finds out that his boyfriend treats women a little differently in the bedroom than men.

I was getting ready in the mirror. Will and I were trying something new tonight. Since Will is bisexual and I'm not exactly ready to bring a girl into our bedroom for some additional fun, I thought maybe a little gender play might be in order. Especially since he's not expecting it...

After many a YouTube tutorial and trial and error I think I may just pull this off. An embarrassing shopping trip with Jason and some tips from the Aphrodite cabin had me all a buzz for tonight. I'm not sure I should have let Jason pick out the underwear but he claimed that's what men liked on their women so I conceded. Don't get me wrong I'm still going to be me, everything is black. I even went as far as to buy a Water bra. I also wanted it to be true to me so I bought stuff that resembled the underwear from my own time period. So here I was in the mirror of the Hades cabin, decked out in black silk bra and panties with a garterbelt. I chose black fishnet thigh highs that made my legs feel absolutely flawless.

I stared at myself. My lithe frame and delicate features were actually not far off from femme. I didn't have a huge Adam's apple, my eyes were big and dark and lined perfectly setting off the smokey eyeshadow. I plucked an arch into my brows and stained my lips in blood red. As nervous as I was, I was actually really into this. I loved the feeling of the lingerie. Male underwear was so simple and plain. This was luxury sexiness and I was ready to embrace it. I never told anyone but I actually have my belly button pierced. I bought a cute bar with a diamond skull that dangled down above my panties. Body fully shaved and smooth I was ready to put on the dress and shoes that went with the outfit. 

A skin tight black leather dress hugged my body. A simple sweetheart neckline that looked good on my small chest, gave me a small illusion of breasts. I didn't even need a waist cincher with the way the dress was cut. The lines gave me hips and came down to right below my stockings. I shouldn't bend over in this. The black shoes were strapped and studded, adding about 4 inches of height. Tonight I wouldn't have to tiptoe to kiss my sexy man. Adorning my ears with small diamond studs, they glistened against my inky black hair that was now straightened and long almost reaching my shoulders. Yes I think Will is going to love this. I was meeting him at a fancy restaurant in the city that Hades himself picked out.. and paid for. Dad also pitched in for a room for us after since my birthday had just passed. 

Finding the shadows around me I quickly grabbed a small purse that matched and headed for my big date night.   
***

Seeing Will waiting for me in the foyer of the restaurant almost took my breath away. Dressed in beautiful blues and charcoal pants, hair in perfect curls styled professionally. We didn't get fancy nights like this often so when we did we went all out. I guess tonight I went farther than usual. Turning to face me he looked right past me. 

Will didn't know it was me!!

Walking up to him I tapped his shoulder and cleared my throat. 

"Hello can I help... NICO!"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Oh ummm... wow ugh you look..."

"Oh my gods you hate it!"

"NO! NO! I don't I... I'm just thinking I want to skip dinner and do that nastiest shit I can think of to you."

"Is it because you actually like it or because you are embarrassed that I'm dressed like this?"

"No I'm not embarrassed I'm.. so fucking hard right now."

I blushed at his words.

"Well I'm a lady tonight so you need to take me to dinner before I let you have dessert."

"A lady... as in.... are you Nicole tonight?"

"That sounds good. You may call me Nico or Nicole. Regardless I'm the girl of your dreams tonight so treat me like you would of you were actually with a girl."

"Yes ma'am."

I got chills at the ma'am. In his southern drawl it made shiver.

The meal was decadent and Will was a gentleman that I had yet to meet before. Pulling out chairs and taking control. Ordering for me and feeding me off his fork. 

"You look ravishing. Seriously. In fact I don't think anyone here has actually caught on. You are so beautiful. Angelically beautiful. "

"Well I'm a classy lady Will. Of course I would get all gussied up."

"I love that you just used the word Gussy."

I giggled at him. It was amazing, wearing these clothes gave me a new confidence I never had before. I found myself doing things as a woman would. My gestures and even my tone of voice changed. Will was eating it up. 

"Well that was a great dinner my love but I'm pretty desperate for dessert."

I clenched my thighs and wiggled in my seat at the husky low tone he was using. I've never heard his voice so lust laced. 

"Check please!"

***

Stumbling in the door of the hotel room we were attached at the mouth. Blindly making our way through the room. I tossed my purse to the bed as he grabbed at my ass, inching my dress up. 

"Oh you are such a bad girl. Why do I think you have the sluttiest underwear on right now?"

"I don't know, does a garter belt and black panties count as slutty."

A visceral growl ripped from his chest. 

Pushing him onto the end of the bed I straddled his lap, feeling my shoes fall off my feet.

"Get on your knees like a good girl. I was to see that lipstick on my cock."

I moaned at his dirty words. Will wasn't much of a dirty talker with me but with Nicole.... looks like he was going to show me how big of a potty mouth he could be. Settling on my knees infront of him, he began to undo his pants bringing his hard cock out for display. I latched my lips on his tip. Hot and twitching in my mouth I sucked down his length working my lips obscenely. Smearing the lipstick as I went. Grabbing my hair he forced himself further down my throat. 

"That's right choke on me bitch."

Precum leaked into my panties. Gods I may get off just hearing him dirty talk me. Sloppy and wet, a string of saliva still connected Wills dick to my mouth. Pushing me off him slightly he ordered me to strip. Standing I unzipped the dress slowly, slipping the leather dress down my body very deliberately. Bending over in front of him as I pulled the fabric down off my legs. Full view of the garters and panties for his eyes. I could hear his breath change to pants. Warm fingers grazed my backside. I held back the moan from the pressure. 

Still bent over as he took in the sight of me I felt his fingers loop into my garter straps pulling me closer to him at the edge of the bed. 

"Stay bent over. Be my good girl."

Ffffuuuuucckkkkkk.

Hands roamed my legs, trailing over the texture of the fishnet. Lips kissed the backs of my thighs. The vibrations of his moans resonated deep in my gut, rushing adrenaline through my body. The uncomfortable stance was suddenly easy and enjoyable. Running his nose up and down my backside over the black silk, I felt his teeth graze my skin pulling the silk toward the enter. Grabbing my ankles harder as I felt his wet tongue slither across my entrance. 

"Fuck! Will!"

"What is it baby girl? What do you want?"

"Please" I shuttered. 

"Please what Nikki?"

"Eat me please!"

"Oh that's what I wanted to hear. You beg so beautifully."

An assault rained down on my body. Utter bliss coursed inside me as I felt his tongue prod and lash inside me. Bruising my thighs with big purple flowers that I would cherish later. Reminders of this night to hold on to in the week to come. Fingers soon joined his tongue reaching deep inside me. Encircling my walls with his thrumbs, my knees began to shake. I was building quickly, to quickly. Luckily he noticed and released me still trembling from the tongue lashing. 

"Turn around I want to see you."

Trying to pull myself together I managed to sway around, hands on my hips playing nimbly with the silk belt. 

"Wow you are a beautiful little slut. Look how fucking wet you are. I can seep you dripping. Play with your clit for me."

As gentle and sweet as Will was with me, he was equally as offensive to Nicole. I started to palm my dick for him, or my "clit" for all intents and purposes. Will was undressing as he watching me touch myself for him. Naked in all his glory he laid back on the bed beckoning me to him. Crawling slowly over him, eyes locked and dilated as fuck. I rubbed my wetness along his thigh as I moved up him. 

"Dirty little wet thing you."

"You make me this way, wet, wanting, horny as hell. I've been squeezing my thighs all night waiting for this."

"Oh such a good girl being patient for me. I want you to ride me slut. Make that hole wet and show me how badly you wanted me."

I gasped at his words. Pure list writhed inside me as I took the lube out of my purse that was still on the bed. Wetting my entrance as I hovered over him.

"That's right, be a good girl and finger yourself for me."

Moaning again as I dug my "clit" into his throbbing groin, stretching myself for him. Lubing up his manhood I started to take my panties off when he stopped me. 

"Leave them on. Let me help." Reaching back he tore the backside of the panties with ease creating a hole to take me through. Will wanted to watch me fuck him with the full female fantasy. That meant keeping my dick out of view. Hovering over him I grabbed his shoulders to steady myself. Leaning down as I lined him up with my entrance I whispered..."How bad do you want this wet cunt on you?"

I never got a response. I felt him quickly intrude inside of me. No adjustment, just a quick and stinging stretch knocking the wind out of me. 

"Oh good girl, you took that so good. Be my good girl and bounce on me."

Placing my hands in his for balance I took no time in following his command. Bouncing up and down on his lube and lipstick covered cock I angled him on my prostate. Waves of pleasure rolled over my body as I have into the fantasy completely. My screams more high pitched. More noise than I usually would have made. Rubbing my "breasts" over the bra. Cupping my face he slid his thumb in my mouth rubbing the pad over my tongue. I sucked and bit lightly on it causing noise to emit from him. I've never felt so sexy. Completely out of control all the while holding every bit of it at the same time. 

Solid steel like arms wrapped around me rolling me to my back, never once pulling out. Flat against the mattress he took over, thrusting fast and deep. My heels digging into his lower back. The pace was relentless and making my eyes role onto the back of my head. Fuck this was so good. Hearing his grunts and dirty phrases had me leaking so much the whole front of the black panties was soaked. 

"Gods your so fucking wet. Are you going to be a good girl and cum in your panties for me. Make them nice and dirty for me?"

"Yes! Please I'm so close!"

"Is my good girl close?"

"So close!"

"That's right slut cum for me."

"Oh!! Fuck!! Will!' I'm cumming!! "

"That's right make those panties dirty for daddy."

My orgasm washing over me like a tidal wave I could feel the sticky liquid seep into the silk. I could feel it dropping down to his cock, I don't think I've ever blown a load of the size. It was almost a shame I didn't get to physically see it. 

"Want me to cum on you or in you slut?"

Deciding on taking the fantasy full force for him I said "don't cum inside me I'm not on birth control. Cum on my tits!"

"Oh shit! Oh gods!"

Will pulled out of me, grabbing my hair he pulled roughly to him and rubbed himself until his seed spilled all over the bra. Some hit my lips and chin but mostly dripped off the bra down my chest. Keeping his eyes on me he swiped a glob of his arousal off of me and made me lick it off his fingers. Collapsing next to me still trying to catch his breath and take back his senses, it took him a second to look at me. Finally he did.

"That may be the best sex we ever had."

"Oh I agree. Who knew you had such a dirty mouth? Who knew you were so different with women in bed?"

"Well, yeah I.. I don't know what came over me. You were just so fucking sexy. I'm going to have to buy you loads of lingerie. Seriously that was.. that was amazing."

"So you like me as a girl?"

"Well I wouldn't say that. I love you. Regardless. But that was hot as fuck. I need you like that more often. You look so beautiful. "

"My makeup is probably running down my face and I'm covered in cum. I am not beautiful."

"Oh but baby girl, you are. The prettiest girl I've ever been with."

"Been with lots of girls?"

"I've never had a girl make me cum the way you make me cum."

"So... I'm guessing this is going into the regular routine?"

"If I could get you in a bra and panties once a month I would be happy."

"Well then it looks like you are going to have to take me shopping because this was my only set and it may be ruined."

"Oh we are going shopping tomorrow. You are going to try on some things for me. Show me what a naughty girl like you can flaunt."

"A shopping spree that leads to this? Oh I could get used to that."

Leaning in he kissed me. 

"Good girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this has errors but it's late and I'm tired. Hope you enjoyed it.


	12. Plates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico finds out that Drew sat on Wills lap on the bus.. he is None to pleased. So they take out their frustrations on eachother physically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an older story I wrote with a re edit session.

Plates!

Wills POV

CRASH!

The plate exploded above the doorframe leaving a huge mark. I began dodging a plethora of kitchen ware while my little Italian boyfriend was having what I could only describe as a shit fit. Welcome to the first fight! I'm not going to lie during this entire fight all I could think of was how adorable my boyfriend was and had to do everything in my power to not laugh at him. Nico was a much better fighter than me, and I wouldn't stand a chance if he decided to actually come after me.

I made a mistake and it was an honest one but it was a mistake and I fucked up big time. How I was going to get myself out of this, I had no clue. Yes! He ran out of plates.

"Why! Why was that bitch on your lap!"

"Because Nico! The bus was full and she was the last one on the bus ok! Maybe she didn't feel like being felt up by some horny dude and she thought I was a safe bet!"

"Bullshit William, she knows your bisexual she knew there was a chance with you!"

"See that's where your wrong, there is no chance as you say because I'm in a relationship! Kind of a bit of psychotic one at the moment but in a relationship and I would never cheat on you! "

"How do I know that! I've never been in a relationship and I have trust issues, Will we have been over this!"

"I know I know ok, it was a mistake I shouldn't have let her im sorry Nico I am!"

Nico started to cry. I hated it when he cried, especially since it took a lot to make him cry. I make a mistake, a lapse in judgment and I made my boyfriend cry. I hurried over to him not even knowing if it was safe to touch him. Hiding himself in he corner of the room covering his face, trying to keep me from seeing him so vulnerable.

"Nico? Baby? Can you talk to me? Please?"

"I- I just think you should go"

"No I'm not going anywhere right now not when I'm the reason your so upset!"

"I can't Wi-ill I j-just can't right now"

Oh fuck this !!! I grabbed him and picked him up. Slapping at me he struggled as pulled him into the bedroom and threw him on the bed. Climbing on the bed with him slapping at me to get me away I embraced him tightly. I wasn't going to let go. I knew Nico, I knew the pain and the suffering my sweet darling had gone through. For him to cry was a big deal. I hurt him and if he was like this then I wasn't leaving until I knew he was ok. He was not ok.

Sobbing hysterically he grabbed the front of my shirt fisting it tightly crying into me. Soaking the front of me in a huge wet mess, I felt the tears prick the sides of my eyes. Emotion swept over me at his pain and I began to tear up with him. Nico needed to talk to me. I need to know where his head is right now and why he is reacting this way. I wasn't going to leave him like everyone else had done so many times and I wasn't about to let him run away from me, though I am super surprised he hadn't tried to shadow travel away yet. Of course with me holding him like this he couldn't cause if he did I would just go along with him. I remember one time he was asleep by the campfire leaning against a tree having a nightmare. I could see him twitching and a tear ran down his face. I tried to shake him awake only for him to get scared as I shook him and we ended up in China outside of a temple scaring everyone around us with our sudden appearance.

The sobs started to lessen but the pain in his eyes never wavered.

"Baby I need you to talk to me. How about you tell me why Drew sitting on my lap upset you."

Nico didn't speak for a moment, it looked like he was trying to control his breathing enough to answer.

"Because she likes you and I know she likes you."

"See I didn't know that. But you should know I would never go for her"

"See but I don't know that Will. Im gay but your bisexual. Girls can give you things I can't..."

"Oh so ok I get what this is about your afraid because I'm bi that your not enough for me"

"No I'm pissed cause that bitch sat on your lap and I'm the only one aloud in your lap!"

"Yes that's true. But baby I'm still figuring things out about myself and right now saying bisexual feels correct. Atleast for right now. Right now I am going out with you. Right now I am committed to you. Yes I have found girls attractive in the past and yes you are the first guy I've ever been interested in and yes this is my first relationship with a guy but it's also my first real relationship too."

"It's mine too but you know that I will never find a woman attractive!"

"No you won't but lord knows you have found how many dudes attractive? Percy fucking Jackson how the fuck am I supposed to compete with that crush you had! He's a hero! He's like the hottest dude next to Jason Grace at camp! And both of them are your best friends and your always around them! How do I know your not messing around with them!"

"Cause they are straight Will!"

"That doesn't fucking matter, Nico they are teenagers just like us. You don't know what's going through their minds they might want to experiment! Who better to try shit out with then the gay friend they have huh?"

"I would never cheat on you!"

"I would never cheat on you!"

We were at a stand still. Holding each others gaze to afraid to blink. I leaned in and kissed his tears away. Pressing our foreheads together I could feel his breath on my face. We were breathing the same air. How could he not realize how undeniably in love I am with him. I've shared every part of myself with him. My mind , my heart, my body. Things I've never shared with anyone. He was my first kiss. My first touch. My first love. My only love. I was only 17 but I knew. I knew that I was only going to ever be with the boy infront of me. If he could only hear he thoughts in my head and how my heart beats for his.

How he is the first thought in my head when I wake up and the last thought in my head when I go to sleep at night. Two years together and I've never gotten bored with him. Everything about him invites me in. I feel I know so much about him and yet nothing at all and I love it because it means I learn something new about him everyday.

I nuzzled his face against mine and it still feels new. Of course maybe it's because Nico doesn't really grow facial hair so he's baby soft but it feels amazing.

"Will I'm so sorry I just got jealous. I'm just afraid some girl is going to steal you away from me. I just can't bare the thought of.."

"Nico I am not leaving you. I would never do that. I love you"

"I love you too"

"Then kiss me"

Kissing me slowly he worked his mouth against mine. Mouth salty from his tears, I took his lower lip between my teeth and pulled. Looking up at him I saw his eyes dilate. Grabbing my face he shoved his tongue down my throat practically counting my teeth. It was frantic and desperate. Peeling our clothes trying to climb into eachothers skin. Nico was hot and needy beneath me pushing himself back against my hips inviting me in. Grabbing he lube off the nightstand blindly I put some in my hand to prep him when he grabbed my wrist.

"Just put it on you. Just put it in"

"Nico I could hurt you if I don't prep you"

"I want it now I need it now!"

"I could hurt..."

"I want it to hurt Will!"

I coated myself and shoved myself into him quickly. Fuck he was tight. He took me with a gasp and cry. I knew it wasn't a good idea but he seemed so sure.

"Tell me when to move Nico"

"Ok just give me a second."

I felt him relax around me after a moment. Drawing his nails up my back I rocked my hips involuntarily.

"Fuck! Move Will your right on it!"

I must be poking his prostate. I moved and the more I moved the harder I thrust. Tears were coming down the sides of his eyes as he cried my name and screamed for me to go harder. I knew part of him liked pain. Needed it. I kissed him hard to cancel out his cries and sucked on his tongue. We were drenched in sweat giving ourselves over to eachother with every thing we had. I don't think we had ever fucked this hard. I would snap my hips into him and he would pull me tighter against him meeting me thrust for thrust.

"Do you feel me Nico?"

"Oh fuck yes I feel you!"

"Is this what you wanted!"

"Yes yes please faster! Harder!"

Yanking at his hair by the roots I was almost slamming him into the pillow over and over again. Nails drew blood on my skin in every place he could reach. I could barely feel it. Lifting his legs over my shoulders I began to drive him harder and harder into the mattress. It would have surprised me if we were scaring other campers at the sounds both of us were making. Words were lost, only moans and screams flew from our throats as I tried to prove to him with every thrust that he was mine. 

I was crying now to. I watched my tears fall and mix with his. Biting his lower lip and arching his back off the bed I could feel him clench around me about to hit his peak. Spraying his release on his abdomen untouched other than the friction of our bodies pressed against eachother, I was about to pull out and mix mine with his when he stopped me.

"Cum inside me!"

"Your sure?"

"Yes please! I need it! I need you!"

I exploded inside him. Shivering and shaking as I stayed for the first time. Collapsing we kissed slowly and languid, tasting eachother. Both of us still slightly sobbing, just experiencing this moment. The anger and the sadness, the closeness. The overwhelming trust of eachother.

"Ugh I hate to say this but I should pull out of you."

"Only if you have to"

"I can't believe I just came inside you "

"I wanted to feel it. Keep a little of you inside me"

"That just sound weird babe"

"I know how it sounds.. but it's just... honest "

"Then I'll take it"

"I fucking love you"

" I am so... so in love with you"

"How much?"

"Oh to the point that it scares the fuck out of me"

"Good"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review or I'll stop giving up the goods. Sometimes I need to be told I'm a pretty pony.


	13. Donuts and other ring shaped things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this isn't rough but slightly kinky. Will threw out all the sugar in the house so Nico decides that since it's his birthday that he will binge on donuts. Will catches him and decides that if he want it that badly than he can eat it off him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My prompt elf katie wanted to see Nico eat a donut off Will dick so... here it is.

It's my fucking birthday gods damnit!! I'm 22 years old (well in my 90s but that's besides the point!) and Will has taken all the sugar out of the house. Listen I know that Will is a health nut, and I've known that since we were 15 years old but this is fucking ridiculous!! All of the sugar has been replaced with Splenda, all the cookies are now granola biscuits, all my Mountain Dew or as I like to refer to it "my life blood!" Has been poured down the drain and replaced with flavored seltzer water. The man is trying to kill me!

It's just because he's jealous. Will works out 6 days a week, eats leafs and can't get the tone that I naturally have snorting pixie sticks. If he even thinks of pulling out a carrot cake tonight I will be 165 pounds lighter from shedding a long term boyfriend. 

Sneaking down to the bakery below our apartment, I smelled a fresh batch of glazed donuts being put in the window.

"Pablo! Don't even think about putting those out I want all of them!"

"Will threw away all the sugar again didn't he?"

"Yes and it's my birthday! So I want all these hot donuts!"

"He came in and ordered your cake last week. I just frosted it."

"Is it a carrot cake?"

"No but...its gluten free. You know how Will is."

"Yes Will, I knew him. I loved him very much, I killed him later today."

"Hey, pick me up some smokes from the corner market and I'll switch it out for ya."

"Done! I'll be right back, wrap those up for me."

"You got it boss."

***

Running up the 3 stories to our apartment I swung the door open in hopes to eat all 20 of these in one sitting while binge watching supernatural. Unfortunately my dear ball of freckled sunshine was waiting for me on the couch apparently home early from class, fucking snow! 

"What is that?"

"That's my breakfast."

"That's 20 donuts. Nico, please tell me you weren't going to.."

"Yes William! Yes I was going to eat all of them! I was going to eat them all and leave none for you. Then I was going to shadow travel the trash into Percy's kitchen and get him in trouble with Annabeth for kicks! It's my birthday, I'll do what I want! I'm an adult!"

"So giving yourself diabetes was the present to yourself?"

"A donut binge is not going to give me diabetes! I'm 111lbs!"

"Nico I'm trying to keep us healthy and you keep bringing in all this sugar!"

"Well excuse me for liking sugar. Gods damn it Will I don't want to fight on my birthday. Seven years, we have never fought on each other's birthday. So if you want to bitch about this I suggest doing it tomorrow."

"Ok I won't fight on your birthday..." 

Before I could react at the word birthday he snatched the box and ran. Oh he was so dead. Running into our room I tackled him on the bed while expertly saving the glazed heaven from harm. 

"Do you really want those donuts that badly?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Well then how about we make a deal, we have been busy I know that. We haven't had sex in what? Six weeks?"

"Yes and I was hoping to get laid on my birthday."

"Well... I think I can make a compromise."

Before I could ask questions Will started stripping down. My words were caught in my throat at the sight of the miracle that was his skin. Grabbing the donut box he grabbed one out and laid on the bed. Confusion littered my face as he adjust himself already half hard in the middle of the pillows. Without breaking eye contact he put the fucking donut around his cock. That mother fucker just violated my breakfast!

"You want it so bad? Why don't you eat it off me?"

I couldn't form words. This was weird. Sure we had brought food into our bedroom before, strawberries and champagne (because we are cliche as fuck). But donuts? Really? Fuck it. I want my sugar fix and if I have to lower myself to his level and eat a glazed donut off his cock I was going to do it. Without agreeing verbally I started taking my own clothes off, leaving a trail of impatience in its wake. Crawling up the middle of our king size bed he spread his tanned limbs for me, welcoming me to his body (fucking son of Apollo!).

I didn't linger or tease, I went straight for the donut. The glaze was already melting clear onto his skin from his body heat alone. Sneaking my tongue around the pastry I made sure to make him squirm a little while I bit off large chunks of the delicacy. The glaze covered from my lips to my chin in its sticky sweetness. I finished the cursed donut, the sugar rush alone made my pupils dilate. Looking down I saw that Will still had a lot of glaze on him, with a bit of a different glaze dripping from his head. Bringing my face down I licked up the sugary bliss in the most obscene way I could fathom, finishing with a bit of salty goodness as I ran my tongue up Wills velvety shaft. 

"Wow you really wanted that donut, I think you licked me clean."

"Well I didn't want donut glaze in my ass."

"Why not? Might make it taste better."

" Bitch, you have never complained before. In fact I think you need a reminder." I said playfully as I pinched his nipple hard.

With a quick kiss he lowered himself flatter on the bed bringing my hips to his face. 

" Hold the headboard baby, let me remind you why you keep me around." 

I laughed as I obliged him, feeling his mouth around my rim I gripped the headboard as I rode his face. Grabbing my hips hard to keep me in place I felt the entirety of his tongue slide in and out of me. My head rolled back absorbing the feeling of my boyfriend eating me for breakfast. Leaking precome into his gold curls as my cock bounced on his forehead I began to lose the ability to keep myself upright. One hand left my hip, I could hear it searching for the lube in the side table. Will was right we need to make more time for this because I might be able to handle the lack of sugar if our schedules didn't hinder our sex life. Seriously our sex life was absolutely heaven, when we could get the time for it. I couldn't wait til summer, also known as Will and Nicos fuck fest of whatever year it was. The constant Sun only made him better in bed. Lathering himself up he reached up and grabbed me, throwing me down on the bed. Rutting a bit against me before he took the final plunge I keened and mewled begging for him to enter me. Feeling the heavy weight of his cock rub against mine, I dug my heels into his lower back urging him to take me. 

Slowly I felt his head breach the ring of muscle as it had so many times before. Gods I needed this more than the donuts, how could I have let this go for so long? Once he was fully seated he planted a searing kiss into my mouth that made my head spin with desire. I felt his hands grip the edge of the mattress and use it to pull himself into me hard. I was practically ripping his hair out as he pounded me into oblivion. Soon the noise started and I knew what that meant, Will was about to cum and I was close but I don't think we were going to meet in the middle.

"Baby are you close?"

"Yeah it's been to long, I'm go-oing to ahhh."

I felt him spurt thickly inside of me, cock twitching and pulsating against my walls. Pulling out he worked his mouth straight down swallowing my length to the root. Fingers breached easily inside as his head bobbed up and down. Directly playing with my sweet spot inside while sucking on slit set me off inside his mouth. I cried out loudly trying to find something to grab to steady myself. Breathing hard I looked down at him smiling.

"What's that smirk for?"

"Kiss me!" He said letting my cum roll out of his mouth down his chin. 

"You are so fucking nasty, why the fuck did I just allow you in my body." As I hit him with a pillow. 

Wiping his chin on some old boxers on the floor he attempted to kiss me.

"No you are gross, that wasn't sexy that was weird. I'm never letting you near me again you awful demigod." I teased playfully.

"Awww come on babe I let you have the donut!"

"You desecrated my breakfast, I forgive you because of the rim job."

"Well if you are so into ring shaped things this morning how about this one in place of the donut" he said while grabbing a box out of his jeans.

Laying on my stomach he brought a black velvet box out and laid it on my sternum. I looked between him and the box, was this my birthday present? Jewelry? He never buys me jewelry? 

Opening it, a beautiful gold ring with yellow sapphires and onyx stones incased around it shined back at me. 

"Will what...?"

"Niccolo Di Angelo, would you do me the honor of being my husband?"

"Are you serious? Is this real? Are you fucking with me because I swear to my father William of you are joking.."

"I'm not joking" he interrupted.

"I love you Nico, we have been together for seven years. I'm not going anywhere. I want to be right here, forever. Will you marry me?"

Tears pricked my eyes as I took the ring out of the box. Sliding it on my finger the fit was perfect, just like him. Our fit was always perfect.

"Yes, yes I will marry you!"

Throwing the box aside he did actually get to kiss me this time. 

"That was fucking beautiful guys!!"

Both of us jumped and covered ourselves at the voice. Who the fuck?  
In the corner of the room was Percy Jackson was Iris messaging us.

"How long have you been watching?!" I screamed.

"Like.... from the rimjob on. I really have to talk to you and you guys didn't notice me so I just figured I'd wait until you were done."

"So you just watched us fuck.. just silently.. creepily watched us have sex over Iris message?"

"Well I kind helped myself too. It was hot, came around the same time Will did. That aside seriously guys I'm so happy for you I can't wait to tell Annabeth! She's going to be thrilled you guys are getting married."

"Are you going to mention you pervertedly peeping and rubbing one out to your friends?"

"It wouldn't be the worst thing she caught me doing. Well since you guys have something to actually revel on I'll message you back later about stuff."

"So if I didn't propose to Nico you would have just started talking about whatever you called about?"

"Well yeah, but I'll give you guys some alone time now. Will seriously, you have to teach Annabeth that tongue thing you did. Love you guys, happy birthday Nico! Bye" he waved as the image disappeared. 

"I seriously don't know how to react to that!"

"How about we watch Supernatural naked while eating donuts on the couch?"

"Ok yeah, I give."

Yasssss! Donuts! I win!!


	14. The Eros room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico, Percy, and Jason are kidnapped by Eros to be humiliated into fucking their way out of a room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted as "Have Eros fuck with Nico again."

The Eros room!

 

How did I get myself into this. This should be the quote of my life. Jason, Percy and I are all trapped in a small room somewhere in the realm of Eros. Fucking Eros! The dude will not lay the fuck off! I told Percy about my crush I don't understand why he's constantly meddling! All three of us were sparing and all the sudden the ground gives out beneath us and we are trapping here in this little room with a toilet and 3 crappy ass meals delivered daily. We had been gone a minimum of three days and we still don't know what we need to do to get out of here. 

Not to mention 3 days in a small room with two of my friends that are both really hot.. yeah that doesn't help. The toilet isn't the most private area and I've need to "release" for about 2 days now. From the looks of it I'm not the only one. Both of them have been shifting in their spaces for the last hour. Fuck it.

"Who cares if I rub one out?"

"What?! Like in front of us?" Percy practically squeaked his voice was so shocked.

"Yeah in front of you. It's not like you couldn't see what I'm doing in the toilet corner. Just turn around and cover your ears I can get this done in like 5 minutes. Faster if you both do it to."

Jason and Percy looked at eachother having a silent conversation. It was funny how those two had become super close, even with their competitive streak. I made the first move and began to undo my belt and zipper. Taking my pants completely off so I didn't mess them up I began to reach for myself. The sounds of belts and zippers filled the air as the other to decided to jump on board. Jason put his head back and closes his eyes as he takes his Zeus gifted member into his palm. Jackson decided the best route was looking directly at himself. Percy was just as gifted as Jason if not more so. Guess it came with being kids of the big three. 

The sounds of heavy breaths and wet slapping sounds filled the air, I concentrated on them to get myself off. Just watching them was enough. Jason came first with this low groan that almost finished me. I was next, whimpering my boyfriends name. Will would shake his head at this scene, I'm sure both their girlfriends would do the same. Percy continued to touch himself but it seemed to no avail. Guess he was just to nervous with us there. Finally in a huff of frustration Jason slapped Percy's hand to the side and spat on his hand, taking Percy's length in his hand he stroked him almost lovingly. Of course the scene only made my refractory period shorter. 

Percy was moaning now, not even taken aback by his best bro giving him a "hand."  
With a quick shutter Percy came hard all over Jason's hand in spurts of white hot ropes that landed everywhere. Luckily since Percy could control literally any liquid he has all of us clear of our own arousal within seconds. 

A door finally appeared in the room. It was large and made of what looked like celestial bronze. It had a lock on the handle that read he number 7. It clicked once and went to 6. We waited for it to click again but it didn't. 

"Oh shit I get it!" Screamed Jason. 

"Get what! What is it?"

"Eros Is the god of sex not love. We all came, looks like we all have to again 6 more times."

"Why 7?"

"It's a magical number that's why. So what we all jerk off 6 more times than we can leave?" I asked.

"I'm not sure it's that simple. It's never that simple. We are going to have to up the ante I'm sure of it" Jason replied.

Percy was just shaking his head trying to wrap his head around this whole situation. Banging his head against the wall his eyes bugged out as if he had just remembered something.

"Wait have either of you had sex with Piper or Will?"

Jason and I shook our heads. Is this why we are here? 

"Did either of you try to?"

I won't lie I did try to jump the gun with Will. 

"I tried with Piper but she shot me down, so I kinda ignored her for a couple days. We both got over it but yeah I guess I wasn't the most sensitive about it."

"Yeah with Annabeth I kept trying and then finally she blew up at me and so I kinda have just given up. I guess I'll just wait for her to make the move."

"Yeah with Will he was very... I guess shy? It wasn't a shoot down but I could tell he was getting h comfortable so I backed off. I guess I just went to fast."

Jason looked like his head was going to explode. Everything seemed to be falling into place in his head. Share with the class damnit !!

"Jason! What are you thinking?!" I nearly shouted.

"We are here because we pressured our partners into sex. So Eros is punishing us by pressuring us into sex."

Fuck! 

***

Another day passed before one of us conceited to the apparent exit strategy. Percy got up off the floor and walked over to me, unzipping his pants he pulled his cock out and all but shoved it in my face.

"Dude help me out."

"What!? Why me? Why not Jason?"

"Cause your gay. At least you like it."

"That doesn't mean I want to do it with you! I don't want to suck your dick Percy!"

"Yeah well a mouth is a mouth and if we are going to get any closer to getting out we need to lower the number on the lock. Just do it dude."

I hated this. I was being forced to cheat on Will. I really couldn't stomach that. 

"Can we just make a deal right now that all of our significant others never find out about this?"

Both agreed way to quickly for my liking. Well it was still there, hanging infront of me. Might as well get this over with. I wonder if we all have to come or is it just a sexual act? Guess we will find out. I took Percy's heavy length in my hand and put it on my mouth. This was as far as Will and I had gotten so I atleast had a little experience under my belt. Percy grabbed my hair and started shoving himself farther and farther down my throat. I was unable to do any actual technique, it seemed he just wanted to fuck my face until he got off. Drool started falling from the sides of my mouth as I choked and gagged around Percy. Jason had gotten up and joined Percy in his stance, dick out and being worked by his own hand. The thrusts became somewhat erratic and then finally he pulled my head completely in to the back of my throat as he came. Sputtering a bit as he pulled off I felt a bit of it drip out of my nose. 

Folding himself back in his pants Jason was now infront of me and gave me a repeat performance of what Percy had done. Only Jason liked dirty talk. Telling me to take it all and calling me a slut the entire time. Instead of finishing in my throat he pulled out and hosed me down all over my face and hair. The worst part of all of this was that even though I felt used and degraded, I was also extremely turned on and came in my pants as they used my mouth as a sex toy. 

The lock clicked down to 5.

***

It didn't take as long as last time. Maybe a few hours and it was Jason who broke this time. Silently coming over to me he pulled me up and positioned me over one of the sleeping cots on my stomach, my legs hanging over the edge. I didn't even bother to ask him what he was doing. Pulling my pants and underwear down on one foul swoop he began to grab at my ass. A bottle of lube was next to each cot so he reached for it and slicked up his fingers. I'm assuming he's going to fuck me. Gripping the sheets infront of me awaiting him pushing into me, he leaned over to my ear "Dont worry I'm saving the actual sex til the final number, I'm sure that's what he wants for the finale. I'm just going to finger you a bit and cum on your asshole."

Cause that sentence made me feel so much better! (Sarcasm)

"Touch your dick while I do it." He ordered. 

Complying mainly because I just wanted to get through this I felt his fingertips ghost over me. Cold lube slicked my crack as he pushed one finger in to the first knuckle. It wasn't that bad, more uncomfortable than painful. With the other hand slicked he was rubbing his dick up and down my crack while stroking himself. Deeper his finger went as I began to feel my own member. Percy kneed his way over to join him. While Jason was adding more fingers I looked behind me to see what they were doing, and to see if the sight would give me a little jump start to getting off. Percy and Jason were not touching themselves but eachother. Stroking the other one while digging numerous digits into my virgin hole. 

"Jackson bite my neck a little so I can finish."

Sucking sounds filled the room as Percy was gnawing on Jason's neck. Soon I felt a hot splash of fresh spunk hit my hole. Between Jason's and Percy's fingers I was stretched open enough that he basically came inside my ass without putting it in. A growl signified he was done, Percy than took his place but Jason still kept his fingers inside of me. Percy was being lead by Jason's hand to rub the rim of my hole with his thick head. I was getting close with all the sensitive touching, Percy's cum washed into the walls of my entrance and the feeling set me off. I was so tired I just stayed there, pants down, dick dripping onto the concrete floor into the current cum puddle I just made. 

I fell asleep as I heard the lock click to four. 

***

The next few days were filled with Jason or Percy waking me up and finding some sexual thing to do with my body to get them off, yet we hadn't had actual anal sex yet. They had fucked my thighs, they made me give them rim jobs by sitting on my face, then finally at two they tied me to the cot and stood over me covering me in cum. It took them six attempts before the lock clicked to two. Apparently I had to be fully covered. I was exhausted but also very anxious to get the last part over with. Partly because I wanted to go home, partly because well.. I kinda wanted to get fucked. It was a weird, a lot of mixed emotions. Almost all these sexual experiences were pretty much forced, on the very edge of rape. It was only not rape because I agreed and at the end of it, I really enjoyed the whole thing. Who knew I had a dom kink? They humiliated me, I loved it. They talked about me like I wasn't there, that made me hard as a rock. 

Finally they came over to the cot to untie me. I was still filthy, glazed in salty arousal. Like a limp doll they dragged me to the middle of the room. No notice and no prep I felt one of them breach me, luckily I was still very stretched and he did lube himself. I couldn't open my eyes because they were for lack of a better word "glued" shut. I felt a cock enter my throat, it was Jason. I knew from the taste of it. Percy wasn't gentle, he didn't even say anything to me. Just grunts and thrusts as my prostate was being throughly abused. My cock was dangling covered in pre cum and left over glaze, swinging back and forth slapping against my bruised thighs. My jaw was slacked allowing jason to probe my voicebox. Percy came hard inside me, the feeling of him twitching and pulsing against me brought me to the edge. Pulling out him and Jason switched places, Percy sat in front of me holding up my upper body as Jason drilling into me like the son of Zeus that he was. Every inch that filled my canal stretched me wide open. I could feel exactly where his head was in each thrust. Slick and wet from Percy's cum. I came as he machine gunned me into Percy's arms. 

"You like the way he fucks you? Good I hope so because this doesn't end here. Until the girls decide they are ready, we will be doing this or something like this daily. You will be walking to archery and we will pull you into the stables to fuck your throat. You want that don't you slut?" Percy spoke into my mouth. It was almost a kiss. They still hadn't kissed me. I moaned over sensitized still being fucked stupid. "Ooohhh yes yes ok yes."

"Cause your our slut arnt you?"

"Y-yes, I'm your slut."

"Good boy."

Jason finished with a war cry. I heard the final click of the lock. Wiping the goo from my eyes I looked around to see no one in the room except me. Then all the sudden the floor dropped out from under me.

***

"NICO! WAKE UP!"

Will was shaking me. I looked around the room terrified. I was in my cabin, I was clean. I wasn't sore or tired. What the?

"Will what day is it?"

"It's Monday, why?"

"Was I missing?"

"No you have been here the whole time."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you were having a dream or something. You were crying so I woke you."

It was a dream. All of it. I was still a virgin. I never once touched Percy and Jason. 

"Will, do you think I pressure you about sex to much?"

"No, I just don't think your ready. So I'm saying no until you are."

"I'm ready."

"You know what, that's the first time I believe you."

*** 

Looking in the cabin through the fire Eros was fingering a glass of brandy smiling.

"Sometimes all a boy needs is a little push."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this guys. I hope it inspires you to touch yourselves!


	15. Wills revenge (a tale of silent blowjobs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicos POV. Will can give a silent blowjob and to get back at Nico for stealing his junk food stash, he blows him under the table infront of Hazel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from kadydid81  
> "Will gives silent blowjobs"

So here's the thing... Will has this special talent I discovered when we first started fooling around. Will can give a silent blowjob. No sucking and slurping sounds, no humming and popping noises. Completely silent. This has come in handy when we are caught in a place with limited fooling around space. Closets during meetings in the big house, bathrooms at restaurants, once in a dressing room during Black Friday. 

Now unfortunately I have a talent for pissing Will off. I made the mistake of eating his "secret junk food" stash in his office in the infirmary. Will never admits to eating junk food but I was looking for lollipops that he gives to the younger campers and I found a whole stash of candy, soda, and a box of just pure sugar cubes. Bastards been holding out on me and giving me shit every time I eat a cookie. So I ate it. All of it. Don't feel bad . Motherfucking thug life. This is a story of how the bastard got back at me.

***  
So it's Hazels birthday and we all traveled out to new Rome to celebrate. I decided to do something personal and eat with her alone for lunch while Percy and Piper set up a surprise party with Frank. I decide the best five star restaurant is perfect for he birthday lunch for my sister. Both of us sipping champagne and bullshitting over how our lives have gone these past two years was a blast. I gave her a string of vintage pearls from the year she was born. They were pink, she adored them and ran to the bathroom to try them on. While she was in the bathroom an unexpected and may I say uninvited guest arrived at the table. 

"So did you give her the pearls? Did she like them?"

"Will, what are you doing here! Go back with Percy we will be back in a few hours!"

"Well remember when you ate my stash?"

"Yeah what does that have to do with anything?"

"How would you feel of I caused a scene right now?"

"I would be mortified, you better not raise your voice or draw attention in here Will it's a 5 star place. Do not get us kicked out on Hazels birthday over a few sugar cubes!"

"Oh I'm not. But I am seeking revenge. Right now."

Diving quickly under the table I saw Hazel coming back with the string of pearls delicately laying along her collarbone. She looked lovely. Meanwhile I'm trying to kick Will under the table because he's being an ass, all the while trying not to alert my sister to his presence. My heart dropped in my stomach as I took another sip of champagne. Will was undoing my fly and pulling my dick out under the table. Hazel was talking about something but I could barely hear her knowing exactly what Will was about to do and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I was trapped and he knew I couldn't ruin this lunch with my sister. 

Taking no time for seduction he popped my soft dick into his mouth and got to work, im clamping my hand around the flute so hard that I feel I might break it. I begin to harden at his ministrations. Hazel is still talking and it looks like she wants me to respond.

"So how are you and Will doing?"

"W-what?"

"How's will doing?"

"Oh uh well he's sucking at life right now."

Jesus fuck!

"Oh why? Is everything alright at the infirmary? Or between you two?"

"Yes everything is fine on bo-hoooth fronts."

"Nico are you ok?"

"I'm, I'm fine I'm just a little distracted. You are turning 16 and I'm so happy."

Fuck he's deep throating me completely hidden by the table cloth. 

"Yeah I can't believe I made it to 16, only took me 70 years." Her eyes twinkled at the statement and I wish I didn't have some asshole sucking me off right now so I could give all my attention to her! But thus is my life.

"I can't believe the drinking age in New Rome is 16. That's really pro-progressive."

"Yeah they figured if you can be praetor than you can drink. Seriously Nico are you ok? Your face is really flushed and your sweating."

"It's just a little hot in here. Don't you think it's hhhhhoooot." Gods damnit he has one of my balls on his mouth.

What the fuck was he thinking! He's going to make me cum infront of my sister! Our food arrived just as I felt his wet mouth engulf my entire sack in. Strong swirls of tongue enveloping my testicles while handling my cock with a spit lubed hand, all while being 100% silent. The fucker!

Hazel started going on about a lot of new changes in the city and how they differ from the rest of America. The only thing I got from it was the drinking age and something about stem cells because Will was now sucking on my tip and flicking over my slit. Luckily Hazel took a break from conversation to dive into her food. I was chewing on the same piece of lettuce from my salad for five minutes as I try to regain control over my body. I could sharpen travel out but that would just take Will with me since he's linked to my genitals!

A string quartet started to play with the violinist moving from table to table. This gave me a chance to moan a little without giving myself away. Faster faster his mouth moved up and down my length building my soon to be orgasm. The violin was next to our table now and I figured this was my only chance to get away with it, I came. Hard. Busting into Wills mouth full force. A low moan escaped me and everyone around just thought I was really into the music.   
Hazels eyes never left me and I turned vermillion at the thought of it. I just had an orgasm while looking at my sister. I'm not even straight let alone incestuous! The black spots danced in my eyes as I saw that Hazel excused herself to the bathroom once more, to much champagne. 

Will came back up from under the table with a shit eating grin on his lips. 

"I hate you right now. I cannot believe you just did that!"

"You don't hate me, you love me. Plus you obviously enjoyed it. I can still taste you in my mouth for crying out loud."

"Ok I don't hate you but you need to leave. Are we even now!"

"Yes baby we are square. I'll see you at the party tonight. Remember to redo your pants before you stand up. "

Leaning down to kiss me I trailed my tongue along his lower lip tasting the salt of my arousal. Fuck that was so hot, embarrassing but hot. Wow do I like to be embarrassed during sex? Hmmm you learn something new about yourself every day.

Hazel came back to the table picking up the dessert menu. 

"So do you feel better now that Wills gone?"

"What?!"

"My foot kicked him under the table. You two are so naughty!" She smiled.

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew. Same thing happened to me during the last senate meeting. Well Frank used his hand but yeah, got finger banged during the last meeting."

"Wait, I was at that meeting. I was sitting next to you!"

"Yeah I know. Turns out I have better composure than you do. It's exciting though right? We have such fun boyfriends."

"Yeah I guess we do."

"To boyfriends who don't mind public orgasms" she raised her glass. I repeated her toast and clinked our glasses. 

I'm so blowing Will the next time he's on the phone with his mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me some love and I'll write some more smut.


	16. 4 POVS from the hallway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter from my "Latin love late at night" series but it was kinky enough to include just this chapter in this series. You get a bit of everything from this chapter. The premise is that all these demigods were at a ball in New Rome and the punch was spiked with Lust potion. All the demigods run upstairs to the hotel rooms to work off the punch! 
> 
> -Stolls have a foursome with Lou Ellen and katie garder  
> \- percybeth!  
> -Solangelo (will bottoms)  
> -cross dressing   
> -ballgags and nipple clamps  
> -twincest!  
> -power play!

Nico and Wills POV.

Will had me braced against the door as a torrent of horny demigods filled the hallways. Will was fishing in his pocket for the keycard while also trying to eat my neck! The suction from his mouth was going to leave a mark.. oh well he will heal it later. Finally fishing out the cats I felt the door give into my back when we fell into the room. Strong hands under my thighs lifted me to the bed. 

"Tell me you are wearing them!?"

"Oh baby you know I am."

Throwing me off his front I could see the savage lust monster that was my boyfriend... well fiancée but none of our friends knew that yet. Will had asked me to marry him the day his Harvard med school letter arrived. I would follow him anywhere. Stripping his blue and orange attire quickly he donned only a very tight pair of fancy boxer briefs with short legs... almost boyshort..... bright yellow. Sitting on the edge of the bed he had me get up to stand infront of him so that he could peel my clothes off of me like flower petals being plucked.

My jacket- he loves me

My belt-he loves me not

The buttons of my shirt-he loves me

The button of my pants- he loves me not

The shirt-he loves me-

The pants -he loves me not

My shoes- he fucking loves me

I stood before him in something I had delivered to my suite. Under my suit you couldn't even see it, which only made it hotter. Will felt it under my shirt though and rushed us to the room. Black fishnet thigh thighs, black garter belt, silk thong, tight black lace bustier stuffed with fun items.

Running his hands over my stockings I started pulling out the items from the bra area in a burlesque type manner.

-ballgag  
-nipple clamps  
-cock ring  
-lube  
-retractable riding crop.

"Are those for you or for me?"

"Oh baby... those are for you, are you going to be a good boy for Mistress Nikki?"

"Oh gods yes!" He kneeled infront of me. 

Bending over slowly I reached for my jacket pocket to pull out one more item that I never left the house without.. Wills collar.  
It said Property of Mistress Nikki engraved on the tag. Putting it on him while he was on his knees I began to dress him. Adjustable clamp on each nipple, ball gag, cockring. All decorated my beautiful property.

"What's the safe sign William?"

He snapped his fingers. 

"Good boy. Now off your knees and present over the bed."

Getting up hastily he bent himself naked over the bed hands held behind his head. I pulled the crop to full form. 

"Spread your legs!"

Obeying me I began to lightly tap his flesh with the end of the crop. Bringing the blood to the surface. 

"I heard you touching yourself in the baths today, without me. You know that all your pleasure is supposed to belong to me, just as you belong to me. I think that deserved a few swats. I'm thinking ten should do it."

Nodding his head vigorously I counted the cracks against his plush pert bottom. Pink lines formed under my crop. Sweet heat rose from his body as his freckles glowed brightly at the pain. Dragging the head across his crack I ordered him to hold his cheeks apart for the last three lashes. A pretty pink rosebud winked at me as I circled the rim. 

Thwaap! Thwaap! Thwaap!!!

The cry from his mouth was loud even around the gag. Reaching down I touched between his thighs to find a dripping mess of pre cum. Someone liked that. I did a final slap on his ass with my cum covered hand just to make a point.

"You made a mess boy. But you also did very well during your punishment and deserve a treat, no cumming til I say."

Nodding again I sunk between his cheeks to tongue fuck him. It took everything in his power to stay still. The groans alone were worth it. Cock twitching as I ate him out, cock hanging low and thick for me. I hummed against his entrance causing a keen to escape between the moans. The amount of submission Will gave me was unconditional, bordering on religious in the faith he had in me. Not to mention the worship. Feelings his stomach muscles tighten I flipped him over on the bed. 

"Don't get to close in not done with you yet boy. "

Pupils blown out to lapis rings he bored his lust filled gaze into my body. Straddling him I tugged at the clamps that were connected by a small silver chain. Reaching up I undid his gag, I want to hear him now.

"There we go, now I can hear you. What's the safeword boy?"

"Sunspot!"

I yanked the chain hard.

"Ahhh sunspot Mistress!"

"Good boy."

I rewarded him with a kiss. Reaching behind me I grabbed the lube, time for some one on one time with his tight little rose. 

"You may touch me, but only the bustier. If your greedy little hands wander I won't let you come."

"Yes Mistress."

Warn hands gripped at the Silk as I readied my fingers. Relaxing his entrance I breathed him easily. 

"Oh! Looks like you want to be a good bottom tonight. Such a greedy little slut. How many fingers do you want boy?"

"Two mistress!"

Two it is! I reached inside him, massaging his walls and stretching the canal. I was already making my panties wet at the feel of him. 

"Please mistress! Harder!"

"Oh you are greedy tonight. How about this, I'm going to sit on your face and the better you please me the faster and harder I'll go."

"Yes mistress!"

Turning around I sat close to his face. I could feel his tongue along my taint. His hands still never leaving my bustier. Pulling the string of the panties aside with just his teeth I could feel the warmth of his wet pink mouth kissing and licking at me. Dragging the underwear down my thighs I felt him suck in one of my balls swathing it in a thick layer of spit. Taking each one in turn giving individual attention. I rammed my fingers in faster and added a third finger. Almost keeping up with the rhythm of the noise that could be heard on the other side of the hotel walls, the twins seem to be giving quite a show.

Pulling off of him I was done messing around, I wanted to be balls deep in him. Wills cock was purple with the circulation cut off. I threw his legs over my shoulders and pulled my panties down to my knees. Will loved getting fucked by a man in lingerie. I slicked my length up just to enter him roughly. 

Will loves the sting of a quick sheath. Once in I grabbed both of his hands. Like a good little bottom he was meeting my thrusts as I aimed for his sweet spot. After that amount of foreplay I wasn't going to last long. I slipped my hand down to pull the ring up and off his swollen weight. Pumping my hand with only the river of precum leaking generously out of him as lube,I could feel him getting desperate. 

"Mis-mistress p-please may I!"

"May you what slut?"

"May I c-cum Mis-mistress!!"

I was driving into him full force down, my thrusts becoming erratic. 

"You can't cum until I do."

After that he was all but fucking himself on my cock. Looking at his eyes half rolled back and his teeth catch his lip in between them I came hard, shaking and trembling as I poured hot seed into my lover.

"Cum boy!"

I grabbed the chain and pulled as I stroked him quickly.

With a loud scream that just about hurt my ears I felt hot liquid hit my chin and neck. Dropping his legs off of me, I took the clamps off of his chest. 

"May I clean you mistress?"

"Only if you lick it up."

"My pleasure."

***  
Annabeth and Percy. 

Wise girl slid the card in the slot so quick I wasn't even sure the door was locked. I don't know what they put in that punch but it was working. We stripped our clothes as we made our way to the bed. 

"How do you want this seaweed brain? Loving? Rough? Weird?"

"Oh I'm kinda into weird right now."

"Oh yes me to."

She didn't know it but I always know what Annie wants because she always says it last. Because she knows I won't remember the rest. I throw her against the wall and begin to kiss down her body. Full perky breasts entered my mouth as I worked my way lower. On my knees I spread her legs and attacked her clit with full force. She always felt so vulnerable when I went down on her while she stood. I could hear her banging her head against the wall as I brought her cleft to wetness. What can I say? I specialize in wet. I brought her to almost to the edge when I stood back up. 

"Want some power play?"

"Oh fuck yes!"

"Oh yeah baby."

Running to the bed she laid there spread eagle as I brought out a bottle of water from the mini fridge. Pouring it over her body I manipulated the water to not get the bed wet, but to run all over her body. I swirled the water around her nipples and had them jet across the apex of her thighs. Grabbing her own hair she just writhed and screamed my name. I loved watching this. I was getting her off without even touching her. I pumped myself to her arching body. Face turning red she came with a choked sob. Pulled the bottle back up and gathered the water back in. Straddling her chest I poured a little in her mouth.

"Taste yourself."

Eyes wide at my direction she lapped up the liquid. Tossing the bottle I stuck one of my fingers in her mouth getting her to suck and gag on it. My cock twitched at the sight. 

"What do you want?"

"Spit on me."

"Face or tits?"

"Tits."

Pooling the saliva in my mouth I spat between her breasts harshly, knowing full well what would happen next. 

"Touch yourself while I do this."

I saw her hand escape to her folds. Rubbing and circling herself as I pressed the globes together and thruster between. My head kept hitting her chin. A drop of precum globbed on her chin leaving a string connecting her chin and my head. It was beautiful. 

"You ready?"

"More than ready."

"How do you want to cum?"

"The way we did it when we were in the bathroom in that store in the city."

"Perfect!"

She flipped herself, I grabbed her up off the bed sliding her onto me. I was kneeling while she hooked her ankles under my ass while I clasped her forearms infront of her. Feeling her bounce up and down on me was Elysium. Annie and I have tried going slow in the past, it never worked out. Both of us were way to ADHD to ever do anything slow and sensual. Usually we did stuff like this where it's quick and sweet, we just do that numerous times. One time we fucked all night with a count of 14. 

Fuck

Take a break

Fuck

Food

Fuck

Shower 

Fuck in the shower

Worked out great for us. We would probably knock this out in a few minutes and then re up again in about 10 minutes. Maybe go 4 or 5 times since we have to be up early. I could feel her dripping down me as she came around me, her walls convulsing. Pushing her off me she raised her ass in the air. I put my head directly on her asshole as I spurted thickly all over the hole. I sat back breathing hard. Annie stayed still, she knew I like watching it run down her crack onto her thighs and between the glistening lips. 

Damn we were made for eachother. 

***  
Travis/ Connor/ katie/ lou Ellen 

Getting the girls back to the hotel room was easy. Now the hard part... getting them to sleep with us! Sure they both agreed to come back to our room, but it was going to take some convincing to get them to get down with both of us. At the same time. In the same room. Close enough to touch and possibly make suggestions. What can I say my brother and I like to do everything together, including share girls. Sure most of the time when we have pulled this off we have to engage in a little twincest. It's a small price to pay. 

Honestly it's not like it's weird right? We are identical, practically the same person. Connor is the other half of my soul! It's more like masturbation. Like I'm not into dudes and Connor... well I think Connor would be slightly into dudes by that's irrelevant. When it comes down to it it just feels like touching yourself. Kids get curious and how else are you supposed to know if you are a good kisser or not, am I right! It's not like we do anal, just like kissing and handjobs and a blow job from time to time during dry spells. But this! This is what we love. 

Sharing!

We are good at sharing!

(Initials will be used so you know who's talking)

CS: So ladies? How about we kick this party up a notch?

KG: Oh Connor, did you want to come to me and Lous room? I'm sure they wouldn't mind if we snuck off. Right? (Looking at Lou Ellen)

LE: yeah you guys can use our room, I'm sure I can keep Travis entertained.

TS: Well what I think my brother was implying was we do that.. only no one leave the room. Like we could just... do that here... together...

CS: Exactly!

Both girls looked at eachother still a little nervous about the idea.

TS: Lou! I heard from a little bird that you read Twincest manga.

LE: Who told you! Was it Cecil! Oh I'm going to kill him!

TS: Maybe it was maybe it wasn't.. isn't that why you agreed to be my date tonight?

LE: (blushing) it's just a fantasy Travis I don't like expect you to actually do anything. I know better than that.

CS: oh do you? Well how about this. Let's play a game. 

KG: What kind of game?

TS: So what if... whatever you and katie do to eachother we will do to... to eachother.

Both girls began to pant at the idea. Any girl who dates a twin has a little freak inside of her. Katie was a freckled redhead with ass for days, I wanted to taste her freak. Lou was a blonde stick that I wanted to break over my knee in the best way possible. Both were fair, beautiful, and down for anything. They looked at eachother having a silent conversation not unlike the ones my brother and I have. 

Both girls started to inch closer to eachother, looking between the other and back to us. Katie started to caress Lous shoulder. Connor and I took action and moved to the side of both beds and pushed them together, thrusting the girls together. They collected themselves. 

KG: So let's just get this straight real quick. Whatever I do to Lou you will do to your brother?

Stolls: Yes.

LE: Really? Anything? Where's the line?

Stolls: No line.

KG: So who likes who? Are you trying to just get one of us each in bed or both?

TS: We like to share. Sharing is caring.

CS: We are sharebears.

The girls giggles at us. Mirth in their eyes as if a challenge was set. Little did they know we play to win, even against eachother. If they played their cards right both Connor and I will start competing with eachother to see who we can make cum first.

Katie started kissing and Lous neck and up her jawline. We both sat next to them mimicking every touch they made like reverse gender mirror. They laughed and groaned the further down the rabbit hole they went. They full on kissed eachother only pulling away to see if they won the chicken game... only to see me shoving my tongue down my brothers throat. 

Katie was red now. A sheen of sweat broke over her body watching Connor and I. 

KG: So if we touched eachother naked...

Stolls: So would we. 

Katie started stripping off her dress before we said "we."

LE: Katie are you serious!?

KG: Hey this is my ultimate fantasy Lou don't ruin this for me!

LE: So what's going to happen if it gets to you having sex with me huh?! Are you actually going to go down on me to watch them blow eachother?

KG: You bet your magical ass I will! 

LE: Well shit I've been battling some bi-curiosity for about a year now, might as well sew some oats.

KG: Was that a joke because of my mom?

LE: Maybe

Lou stood and began to discard her dress along with Katie. So naturally Connor and I started peeling our suits off. Thanking Eros that this was going to happen and it didn't even take that much persuasion. Katie laid Lou down naked as the day she was born, crawling up her body she trailed her hair along her body planting open mouth kisses across the alabaster skin. Connor laid out for me as I placed the same kisses in the same places. Connor cooing under my ministrations. Katie got to her prize looking over to me like it was a Double Dog Dare.

Bet bitch!

She dove in causing Lou to jump. Eating her cleft like it was the best desert she had ever had. Time to pay up I guess. Connor rolled his eyes in a sarcastic smirk as I lowered myself and slacked my jaw to engulf him. Both looked at us moaning. Lou clawing at Katies hair making her lick and suck more vigorously. I copied her gusto making my brother keen and wail. Katie was dripping at the sight of us. I bet she squirts.. only one way to find out! We both rose at the same time and tackled the girls, diving between their legs. Holding onto their thighs so tightly that we knew they would have purple blossoms bloom in the morning. Knowing they would have to where them all day as evidence that we were there. 

TS: Con you have to try this one she tastes like fucking rain.

CS: really? This one tastes like spun sugar. 

Switch!

Oh Connor was right. She smelled and tasted just like the rain in a spring day. Hooking my fingers inside and pumping to the same rhythm as my assault on her slit. Building higher and higher I felt her clench and BOOM she actually rained down on me! I knew it! I called it! Squirter! Hearing Connor bring Lou to the golden edge I motioned for Katie to taste me. Getting to work like a fucking carpenter, no wood wasted! Lou copied as she came down from her high. Connor watched Katie sheath me in her mouth.

CS: He likes a hint of teeth Katie. Just enough to drag. 

Oh and she was a really good listener. Looks like we all passed kindergarten with flying colors, we are good at sharing and the girls at listening. We were close so we positioned the girls toward eachother on their knees. We came at them from behind. Both girls clutching eachother, faint kisses passed between as they were really getting into the twinsperiance. Fucking them up against eachother we marveled at the way they supported one another. Encouraging outbursts and painful clinging. The slapping sounds gaining speed and the girls gaining volume. Foreheads pressed to eachother moaning into the others mouths. I passed Connor a small fist bump for our victory. 

Soon it was more like Connor and I competing to see who could make the other cum more. We switched girls in the middle. Katie and Lou were so into this that Connor and I had a silent convo about possibly making this a permanent fixture. Thighs slick with fluid and sweat we pulled out and came on both of them at the same time. They arched into our orgasm trying to catch every shot on a part of their bodies. 

The four of us collapsing in a heap of sweat and twin, catching our breath was the hard part. 

TS: So ladies

CS: how about a second date?

***

Reyna and Leo 

Oh my gods! I just told Leo I loved him. In front of him. Outloud! 

"I love you to Reyna."

To be continued....


	17. Blood loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will loses a paitient in the infirmary. Nico helps him feel something else other than the grief. 
> 
> Porn with plot line 
> 
> Blood play
> 
> Restraint 
> 
> Domination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovely friend anonomonomous99 helped inspire this lovely oneshot/ chapter. Thank you my dear you have been an amazing friend. 
> 
> This is a rated R chapter of my "yet another 3 days in the infirmary fic" the clean version went into that story but we both decided that a rated R version deserved to be in this series.

I was being shaken awake by Kayla in the middle of the night. Bleary eyed and slow moving I got up from my bunk and followed her. The chill air hit my skin and cleared my head as she was explaining that two new campers arrive and they were hurt. One of them badly. The infirmary was buzzing around as I walked in. Getting things ready I found the girl first, maybe 10 years old. She had slash marks all up and down her torso and legs. The boy was a year older and her brother. Luckily he only had a few scratches on his leg and a broken nose. Austin was able to take care of him as I worked over the sister. Once she was stable I made sure she had machines hooked up for monitoring, she is going to be touch and go for a while from blood loss and possible infection. 

Four hours later I was finally able to take a break, so I snuck out for some air behind the infirmary in the wood line. Looking for my secret tree I found it and felt around the notch in the right branch. Pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter I placed one in my mouth and lit up. I know, I know it's totally a cliche to be the doctor with the secret habit that will kill you. With my healing powers I'm actually not effected like everyone else but I don't want to be a bad example so I hide it. It's more like I like the ritual of it. The pull of the smoke to the back of my throat, the relaxing sensation of the release of smoke. I would tell anyone to never pick up this habit, it's bad for you! I'm just a hypocrite, a secret hypocrite. 

That was until I saw movement in the treeline, a certain someone had shadow traveled and caught me.

"Ohhh bad doctor!"

"Yeah well, I've had a rough day and it hasn't even started yet."

"I heard." Nico took the cigarette out of my hand and brought it to his lips. Inhaling deeply he blew perfect smoke rings out all around me. He looked like a very talented dragon. Was it just the love thing or did he just make everything look cool and sexy?

"You smoke?"

"From time to time. When I was little everyone did. Had my first one at 8. That's just what grown ups did."

"Yeah I guess your right."

"So tell me what's going on."

Passing the cylinder back and fourth between us I caught him up on the last four hours.

"Well, they are both children of Apollo weirdly enough. Didn't know my dad every stayed with anyone long enough for two kids but I guess their mom was a really talented poet. Their names are Lyric and Stanza. Stanza is the one who is critical. They were attacked outside the boarder by gorgons, I think she has some poison in her system because I can't seem to keep her stable for more than an hour. "

"Wow. Well I'm sure if anyone can do it it's you."

"You are entirely to sweet. Well I've got to get back in there but if she levels out I'll be by, will you make me dinner?"

"Let me guess, manicotti?"

"If you wouldn't mind? "

"Ok I'll make it because your cute but you will need to bring dessert."

"Like wha..." he pulled me by my beltloops and kissed me, cloves and orange blossoms filled my nose. The smell of my boyfriend was intoxicating, with just a hint of black currents on his tongue.

"Oh, that kind of dessert. After the day I've had so far I will bring dessert."

"Good boy" he purred against my lips. With a final kiss he left me to my work. 

***  
Nicos POV 

I had gone back to my cabin for most of the day. After picking up some ingredients for dinner tonight I decided to clean a little instead of camp activities. Annabeth and Piper stopped by to keep me company as well as avoid classes. Standing at the kitchen island prepping my food the girls sat on barstools staring at me in awe.

"Wow I didn't know you cooked?"

"Yes smarty pants I cook. I like to cook. Makes me feel balanced. Like yoga."

"Is that why you are wearing yoga pants?"

"Hey! You bought these for me beauty queen! They are comfortable and I'm in my house with no one to see me but you two. "

"They are cute on you. So.... you and Will have been really affectionate in public lately.. anything you want to tell us?"

I blushed, damn it they figured it out.

"I don't kiss and tell."

"Bullshit! Spill! He deflowered you didn't he!?"

"Oh my gods Piper! Deflowered! Really!"

"I don't think I have a flower the way you have a flower but yes we had sex."

Both girls pounded their fists on the table and hooted and hollered.

"Oh my gods what was it like?"

"It was... oh it was perfect. Well almost. I had a nightmare and I may have stabbed him in my sleep."

"You stabbed him!"

"Yes, but luckily he can heal himself. Well we just both kind of got swept up in the emotions and the adrenaline from it all and we just kind of fell into one another. "

"Did it hurt?"

"Yes, but not a lot. It's gotten easier since."

"Oh my gods how often do you two..."

"Like... twice a day?" I winced at the admission.

"You lucky dog! I ever get it that often."

"Well ever since we can't seem to stop. It's just so... good. Like I've never dreamed I would feel so close to anyone. I hate people touching me but when it's Will it's like a drug that I need!"

"That's so adorable! Damn you make it sound like poetry. "

"I know right like, I've never felt that way with Percy. It's always like a good feeling but the intimacy you talk about, well I'm not sure I've experienced that yet. "

"Yeah with Jason it's more like a fun activity for stress relief, not like.. not like that."

"That's it I'm having a talk with your boyfriends and see what they are doing wrong."

"Please do."

POP!!

All the sudden we were scared out of our wits by the most beautiful thing we had ever seen. Tall and sleek like a statue carved out of teak wood. Black straight hair that hung to his shoulders. Topaz eyes that invited you in and a voice like honey that would convince you to do anything.

Thanatos.

The girls knelt while I nodded my head. 

"Young prince I need your help."

"What's wrong, what's going on?"

"Your lover is trying to save the child in the infirmary. The girls spirit is trying to move on but I can't take her until her heart stops beating. He keeps reviving her and her spirit is growing uncomfortable. It's not his fault young prince, it's fate. Her string is short, she was never meant to live through this. The boy with her has a much longer life. I need you to pull him away so she can die."

Annabeth and Piper nodded goodbyes to me and bowed to Thanatos once more before leaving. 

"Why are you telling me this? Why can't you just appear to him as you have me?"

"William is unreachable to anyone right now. You can pull him away no one else can. "

"Ok I'll do my best."

"I know young prince, say hi to him for me I haven't seen him since he was a child. Let him know I'm still watching over the family."

"What?"

"He will explain."

"Ok, I'll go get him. Thank you Lord Thanatos."

"Ciao."

With that he disappeared in a swirl of silver smoke. I thought of the darkest part of the infirmary and traveled there. There he was just working over a corpse, Austin and Kayla trying to pry him off of her to no avail. They both saw me and let go. Hugging him around his midriff I enveloped the shadows around us and back into cabin 13. Gaining understanding of what just happened he turned around and pushed me.

"What were you thinking! Nicolas I need to save her! Why would you do that!"

"Because Will, she wasn't coming back! Her spirit was growing uncomfortable! You should have called it!"

"You had no right!"

"I had every right! That's what I do here! I make the death calls William! Thanatos himself showed up here asking me to get you off of her so he could reap her."

Tears spilled over his eyes as he sunk to his knees. Blood covered the whole front of him, all over his hands and face. Blood of the sister he would never get to know. Kneeling down to him silent tears started to prick my own eyes seeing him so broken. Cupping his face I made him look at me.

"Baby, it was fate. Nothing could have saved her. You can't save everyone. Sometimes healing isn't enough. You did everything you could sweetie. I know it's hard but you have to know that."

"Thanatos was here?"

"Yes, he said you wouldn't let her go."

"I couldn't, I tried, I-I I failed."

"You didn't fail. Baby you didn't fail you did everything you could."

"I'm useless! What am I good for if i can't save her! "

"You are not useless! Baby it was just her time!"

"I tried! I tried so hard Nico I'm.. I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be sorry! Will honey it's ok, it's going to be ok. She died fighting, she was brave I'm sure she will go to Elysium. You did so good, so good. I know it hurts but I know more than anyone how sometimes it's just someone's time. "

Panic driven heaving gasps escaped him as grief overtook his body. I had never seen him look so defeated and small. I held him as his body racked with sobs and wails. My poor healer. My love.

As the sobs turned into croaking hiccups I drug him to the bathroom. Setting him on the closed toilet I ran a hot bath in my large black obsidian tub. Stripping off his clothes he washed off the blood in the shower before slipping into the basin. I flavored it with salts and potpourri oils. 

"Are you going to join me?"

"Sure."

Stripping my clothes off I stepped into the almost to hot water. Putting my back to his stomach I leaned against him absorbing the warmth. 

"I could really use the cigarette right now."

"Press the tile with the skull on it."

Will pressed the tile and out popped an ashtray and a pack of Black Djarums and a lighter. 

"Is this why you smell like clove?"

"Yes."

"So you smoke?"

"Only when it's a stressful time or anxious."

"So you smoke."

"Yes."

I took the pack and brought out an all black cylinder. Placing to my lips I lit the end drawing the firewood flavor into my mouth. I licked my lips, tasting the sweetness of the flavored paper. Passing it to him I could feel him physically relax. 

"Will, why did you call me Nicolas?"

"Cause that's your name."

"No, my name is Niccolo"

"Well damn. Sorry about that."

"It's no problem I thought it was funny, you almost made me laugh."

Passing the cigarette between us we just laid there washing off the stress of the day. Sometimes I could feel him crying again. Sometimes just laying there numb. As the water cooled I directed us out of he tub. Will just kind stood there as if he didn't know what to do next. Taking the towels I rubbed his limbs and hair dry. Sat him on the toilet and combed out his curls so they wouldn't tangle later. I lathered my hands and dolloped shaving cream on his face. With the blade and steady hands I swiped the unwanted stubble away from his face without a single cut, I honestly don't know how I did that because I've never even shaved my own. Wiping away the excess I took his hands and led him to my bedroom.

Tumbling numbly to the bed I laid him down, I had planned to tuck him in but he grabbed my hips out of nowhere and pulled me to him. Kissing me roughly I touched his face still feel tears leak out of his eyes. 

"Touch me"he breathed into my mouth.

"No, you don't want that. You are just upset."

"Touch me." He grabbed my hand pulling it to his hardness. "I don't want to feel this right now, I want to feel something else."  
I looked down at him in a mixture of confusion. Part of me told me that this was wrong, that this was taking advantage of him. The other part wanted to concede and give him what he wanted. 

"Ok." I kissed him. "But I'm going to show you that you are not always able to be in control."

Nodding at me I moved him to the middle of the bed. Grabbing at shadows i wove them around his wrists effectively immobilizing him to the headboard. 

"Just relax, let me heal you for once."

A choked sob escaped his lips as I made way way down his body with my mouth. My tongue counting every freckle. Sucking deep red marks onto his skin just to watch them disappear again. Reaching his hips I threw his legs over my shoulders as I took his length into my mouth. Gripping his thighs painfully tight, slowly licking him and pulling him deep into my throat. I scratched at his golden skin while relishing the weight in my mouth. Pulling off I grabbed for the nightstand and uncapped a small bottle onehanded. Dripping the liquid over my fingers, I placed kisses on his stomach while working in the first. Will has never bottomed, until today. Today it was my turn to show him that he didn't always have to be in control of everything.

"I want to touch you." Pulling at his restraints. 

"No, this isn't about me love. This is for you." 

Groaning he lifted his hips and threw back his head as I entered a second finger. Closing his legs a bit at the intrusion, I kept them in while climbed up closer to his face.

"Open for me."

He let his thighs fall open.

"Shameless boy." I took his mouth by force invading him. Still a little tight around melt fingers I got an idea... something he's never even done to me. Rushing quickly to his lower region I pulled my fingers from him replacing them with my mouth. Crying out at the sensation his hips bucked upward. Luckily the lube was flavored, I wouldn't have liked the taste of plain. The taste of Will on the other hand was intoxicating. Wanton moans and writhing under my ministrations as my tongue swirled inside him. Adding the fingers again I looked for the spot inside that many a time had me screaming for the gods. 

"Nico! Please!"

"Please what?" I breathed over him, barely recognizing my own voice. 

"Please, fuck me!"

I flipped him around allowing the shadows to move with him. A masculine gesture, a dominate move. I entered him with ever aware slowness. Breaching passed his virgin rim as his warmth invited me in. 

"Faster, harder."

"Will, I could hurt.."

"I want it to hurt" he gasped. 

I kissed his neck and along his spine as I moved a little quicker to bottom out. I had slicked myself before entering him but he was still very tight. Pushing back into me my eyes rolled back. Topping was a whole new experience. It gave me a masculinity that couldn't achieve on my own. Feeling him keening and bowing beneath me. My hands traveling up and down the freckled masterpiece beneath me. Sliding my hand up his spine I grabbed at the nape of his long golden curls. Pulling his head back I rutted in and out of him roughly. Digging my fingernails into shoulder drawing blood only for his skin to reclose. I licked at the blood smeared on his skin, lapping it up and holding it in my mouth. Turning his head to the side violently I kissed him. Passing the red between us. Tasting himself in a whole new way. 

"T-touch me."

"No, I want you to cum untouched."

The growl he emoted sent fire into my veins. Making me piston in and out of him in a rapid speed building his orgasm like a runaway train. I felt him tighten around me about to blow. 

"C-cum inside me, please!"

"Oh you are such a slut."

At the word slut he spasmed and came hard and thick on the bedspread screaming my name. I rammed into his over sensitive hole. When I came I bit into him coating my teeth in his flesh and a fresh burst of red from his shoulder. At my orgasm the shadows dissipated leaving him free to collapse under me. Blood dripped down my lips as I gave him a red smile. Turning to look at me he kissed me. 

Hopefully this made him feel something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review and give me inspiration!


	18. Good puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico has a hard day and needs a different headspace to escape to. Luckily Will is a good handler and an excellent puppy owner.

Nico was having a hard day. I could see it in the tired sway of his eyes. I had a lot going on at the hospital too, everyone doing pretty much the opposite of anything I asked. Poor Nico was just fed up with the constant responsibility and the weight on his shoulders. I sat on the couch rubbing my eyes after a nice shower still in just my towel. I see Nico cross the room and for some reason he looks shy...

 

“Babe? Are you ok?”

“Ummm... no. But I want to be.”

Coming over to me slowly he drops a black shiny vinyl collar in my lap. Awww my baby needs to escape for a while. Honestly after the day I’ve had I could use a little control and a release.

“Heel”

Nico started to strip all of his clothes off in front of me, once naked he kneeled curling his fingers in like paws presenting his neck. Placing the collar around him the shiny tag started to gleam, “Nico” shined engraved on the front. On the back it says “property of William Solace.

“Are you going to be a good puppy?”

“Rufff!”

Jumping excitedly he crawled into my lap pushing his forehead into my face and licking at my lips. 

“Want to go for a walk?”

Excitedly he jumped all around the couch wagging his pert little ass for me to stare at. Laughing I got up and retrieved the leash. We had a privacy fence in the backyard that was over 6ft, perfect for our naked puppy play. Keeping my towel on I lead him to the backyard. Once in the sunshine he tugged at his leash wanting me to take him around the yard. Picking up a small squeak toy that we kept outside I placed it in his mouth. 

“We are going to go around the yard once with the toy. If you can keep it in your mouth the entire time I’ll put your tail on.”

“Rufff!”

Placing the toy suck between his teeth I saw him fully immerse into the headspace. We walked slowly around the yard, Nico keeping the toy in place while sniffing at the different flowers we had planted. Making the first round I ordered him to stay. Sitting back on his heels he waited for me to retrieve his tail. A egg shaped glass butt plug with a long black fluffy fox tail was swinging in my left hand while holding onto a bottle of lube in the other. Sitting on the lawn I called him over from where I asked him to stay. 

“Present”

Getting in front of me trailing his leash behind him he raise his ass to my eye level while putting the rest of his body flat on the grass. Giving him a little taste I licked around the wrinkled muscle, giving him a nice sensation before I plugged him. Still loose from the night before I probed inside of my lover, little puppy whines escaped him as I made him nice and wide for his tail. Pushing the egg deep inside him I saw his cock twitch at the intrusion, relishing the stretch. 

“Good boy! Now show me how much you like your tail!”

Circling in front of me he chased the stretch of black fluff that was now tickling his cheeks and the backs of his olive toned thighs. Watching Nico so playful and obedient sent chills through me and blood directly to my cock. 

“Roll over”

Black blown out pupils never left my eyes as he rolled over. 

“Sit up”

Sitting back paws up he drive the tail further in making him yelp at the hit against his prostate. 

“Good boy! Now I want you to play with your stick. Can you show me where your stick is at?”

Nuzzling against me nico took my towel off with his teeth. My thick dripping erection was standing tall as Nico gently pawed at it. I laid back on my elbows spreading my legs for him. With his nose he nuzzled my ball sack breathing my scent in. Lapping at my crotch in a lewd and sloppy manor I pet his hair encouraging him. Still with his eyes on me, now I knew what he was doing. He was challenging me. With mirth in his eyes he nipped at my inner thigh with his teeth. I reacted quickly yanking him by the collar and placing him on his back. 

“Bad dog! I’m Alpha not you, how dare you challenge me!”

I stared him down until he looked away first. 

“You are going to be punished for that pup. Present!”

Rolling on his fours he turned around and displayed his tail for me. 

“You challenged me and you bit me. That’s 20 smacks. If you do well with your punishment I’ll give you a treat. “

Whining I saw a slight nod from his head laying sideways in the grass. I brought down hard slaps to his beautiful peach globes. Stinging them in a lovely pink. Spreading out the pain I tried not to hit the same place twice so that he could feel every slap. The upper cheeks, the soft part of where his thighs and cheeks meet, two quick ones on the taint, one to his balls, and finally a few right on the tail. I finished my twenty relishing the heat and color I had placed on his flesh. I was so hard at the sight it began to hurt a little. 

“Good boy! Let me see you.”

Getting up and turning around his faces was completely wrecked. Tears falling down his face from the pain and his cock swollen and wanting from it. 

“Looks like you are crying from hear too.”

I swiped my thumb over his head gathering the dripping pre come, rubbing it on his lips he panted awaiting his treat. 

“Lick your lips.”

So obedient, such a good puppy.

“You get a treat for taking your spanking so well.”

I yanked at the leash holding it to the ground so that nicos face was once again in the grass. Playing with the plug I teased and pulled and twisted it for the satisfaction of his keens. Finally removing it a glorious gape opened for me like a pink flower. Spitting into the gape I saw him jolt. 

“Oh you are such a good little bitch. Are you going to be a good bitch for me? Are you going to take your treat nice? “

“Rufff!”

“Does my little bitch want me to mount and breed him?”

“Rufff!”

“Oh good puppy.”

I pushed into him after I slicked myself with more lube. Holding him down by his leash I started to fuck him in a punishing pace. Snapping my hips against the heat of his punishment so that he felt every ounce of pain from his skin. Angling to hit his pleasure center so that the sting would be associated with the pleasure. Letting go of his leash I snatched the scruff of his nape curling the long black hair between my fingers. Reaching under him I vice gripped his sack in my hand pulling the skin tight and shiny. 

“You May touch yourself bitch”

Reaching with one hand to stroke himself he still had one hand paw curled while supporting himself. So deep in the headspace the cries coming from him were not groans and yells but whimpers and yelps of a good puppy getting his ass pounded. Nico came with a cry as I let go of his balls. Jets of white painted the grass below us. I wasn’t near finished yet though. I was close but not that close. I pushed my weight on top of him. Rutting into him like an animal. 

“Good bitch! Show me you like it.” I hissed into his ear. 

Eyes rolled on the back of his head as I worked his over sensitive prostate with my cock. Shivers racked his body as I felt a second orgasm roll through him as he came dry under me. Pulling out I kneed my way over to his head and came on the ground. Taking him by the collar I rubbed his nose in my spunk. 

“Looks like someone needs a bath?”

::::whine::::

Pulling the leash I had him follow me back into the house. Cum covered his crotch from me forcing him to lay on the grass. Grass stained his knees and my cum was glossy on his face. Perfection. 

Filling the tub with hot water I unleashed him and forced him into the tub. Splashing me and acting rowdy I smacked his already pink ass once more to get him to calm down. Once I had the shampoo in his hair he stayed still for me. Crawling in the tub with him I took his collar off. Curling into my chest I placed soft kisses on his lips and pet his body. 

“You were such a good puppy today.”

“Thank you, I really needed that.”

“I could tell, I did too.”

“You should try it sometime, I think you would love it.”

“Nah, I’m more of a cat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puppy play ended up on the list. I hope it was ok. I’ve never written it before and it’s one practice and headspace I haven’t tried myself so writing it was challenging but rewarding. Review!


	19. Snow White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will bottoms for the first time while Nico has snow while underwear on.

I can’t believe that he talked me into this! Im sitting here putting on a costume that I made for this stupid Halloween party in the Hermes cabin. Will said he was going as Prince Charming and that I could take my pick of which “princess” I wanted to be. I’m not a fucking princess damnit!! I’m a prince. I’m a King! The ghost king! So I made some adjustments to my costume. Snow White.. except I’m wearing pants. I made a vest that sort of looks like her poofy sleeves and I took the bullet and wore a little make up for it. Will would like that. What he will really like is what I have underneath it... but that’s a surprise for later. 

Picking me up I saw that he looked identical to the cartoon he showed me. Even cut and styled his hair like the prince. Gee I wonder who helped him with that? 

“Snow white?”

“Well I had the skin and black hair so... yeah.”

“I like the blush.. and the mascara.”

“Don’t push it handsome.”

“I won’t I promise. Those pants are super tight though. How did you manage that with boxers?”

“Who said I was wearing boxers...”

I made him blush as he took the small of my back and lead us to the party.

 

Stumbling back to my cabin I could feel Will getting antsy. Ever since we started having sex he was insatiable. I had created a monster by letting him have my body. Creeping fingers and shuttering breaths always led to both of us hot and sweaty, trying get our breathing and heart rates back to a normal pace. I didn’t need to train to stay in shape with Will around. My man kept me plenty worked out. As we approached the door he grabbed me up by my waist and ran for it. 

“You make such a pretty prince.” He said kissing down my neck from behind. 

“As do you, how about we take this party into my room?”

“Yes sir.”

Kissing and undressing eachother all the way to my bed I found the upper hand and landed Will on his back as we hit the mattress. 

“My turn to top” I giggled into his wanting mouth, only to be answered by a hungry growl. 

Peeling my pants off he revealed his prize for the night. I had found a Snow White thong in a local store that sold weird depraved underwear. Snow whites face clearly smiling on the front with little birds on the side. 

“Wow those come in male underwear?”

“Apparently they do. Now shut up and take your boxers off.”

“Bossy!”

“Eager.”

Will looked amazing naked, I could help but actually stop and stare at him every time. Tonight was going to be a first for us with him on the bottom. We haven’t actually gotten around to doing this yet because .... well honestly because he’s really tall and it just seemed easier to have me bottom. We are lazy. Tonight is special, and there is something about me fucking him while I’m wearing makeup and a thong that makes it sexier. 

“How are we going to do this?” He asked as I trailed my mouth over his tanned topography. Sucking purple roses into his flesh so that he can carry them with him the next day. 

“Well, I was thinking you on your back would be easiest. Spread out like a three dollar whore” biting his nipple at the word whore. 

“Ahhhh shit. Hey I’m atleast a ten dollar whore thank you. You better get a move on because from where I’m looking snow White’s face is wet.” I looked down to see he was right. I had leaked so much in anticipation that a large noticeable wet spot covered the cartoon girls face. 

“Hey Nico, you just came on a girls face.”

“Shut the fuck up or I won’t prep you.”

“Lies!”

I mouthed at the head of his dick at the Lies comment rendering him useless in speech. I loved going down on Will. The weight of it in my mouth made me feel sexy, powerful even. The way he fell apart under my tongue. Will was such a manly guy yet the minute I had him where I wanted him all his femme gestures came out in full force. Keens and whines, his hands touching his face and hair, the way his hips rolled in pleasure. All of which washed away the robust masculine image he set for himself for others to see. Only I was able to see him like this, only I could make him like this. Throwing his knees on my shoulders I nuzzled my way to his puckered entrance. I was stronger than I looked as I lifted him slightly to claim the wrinkled muscle with my tongue. 

Harsh breathing filled the air as I swiped my tongue across the sensitive area. I felt the sheets pull from under me, Will was obviously fisting them. 

“F-fuck ah ah Nico, ugh please!”

I love hearing him beg, I grabbed the lube that I had strategically placed beside me and began to coat my fingers. Working in the first knuckle I felt him tense. 

“Babe, work with me here.”

“I know I’m sorry, I’m just nervous. It’s my first time.”

“You act like I’ve never played with your ass before.”

“I know you have, it’s just... now you are preparing it. I’ll relax.”

Opening for me a bit more I slid my tongue in with it to make it more pliant, luckily the lube was vanilla flavored. It wasn’t great, it’s still lube but atleast it didn’t have that straight lube taste. Adding my tongue was a good idea because he was much more relaxed and willing to let me add more fingers. Taking his knees off my He spread out his thighs to give me full view, damn that was hot. Biting and kissing his thighs I had him trembling and rocking onto my hand. 

“Babe you are so close, bend your fingers” he called from above. Obeying his orders I felt him jolt. 

“Fuck right there, ahhh please I’m ready I’m ready.”

“Are you sure? I could put in a fourth finger.”

“No I’m ready, kiss me. I want you to kiss me.”

Pulling myself up I kept my fingers in him as I found his mouth. Will did this thing where he would tickle the roof of my mouth while kissing, I loved it. 

Pulling the thong down my thighs I lined myself up with my fingers, pulling them out as I pushed myself in. Oh. My. Gods. 

So hot.

So tight.

I needed more lube. I pulled the head out and lubed myself up entirely, just to push right back in. Will was holding his breath as pushed into his body. No wonder Will wanted to top all the time this was amazing. I had to really pull myself together to keep from cumming right then and there. 

“You ok?” I asked as I fully seated.

“Yeah” He squeaked.

“Breath Will.”

“I’m breathing, it’s just bigger than I thought.”

“You know how big I am!”

“Well now I really know how big you are. Damn that’s tight, go ahead and move.”

Shallowly I thrusted into him, his face started to change to one of pain to pleasure. I’m guessing the burn is starting to ebb. I kissed him to distract him. Hands found their way to my back as he pulled me close to him. Forehead to forehead I started a faster pace. Good thing I re-lubed. Bringing a hand down I pulled his leg higher to his chest, the difference was immediate. Will was all but moaning, meeting my thrusts as we found a way for me to hit his prostate. 

“F-Fuck, Nico harder!”

I was sweating everywhere as I picked up the pace. Hitting him dead on with every thrust of my hips. A cry would emit from him every time and it only encouraged me. Will was so beautiful like this. Wanton and wanting. My stomach trapped his dick between us in a gliding motion with the added sweat. Balls drawn up tight I could tell he was close. I pulled the back of his hair and bit down hard on his neck, clenching hard around me I knew he was cumming. A few thrusts later I joined in his bliss as I emptied myself inside him. Collapsing on top of him I felt him kiss my head. 

“Nico? Did you cum inside me?”

“Shit!” I looked up at him scared. We had never done that. Will always pulled out and came on my stomach. I still didn’t withdraw though. To tired.

“Yes, I’m sorry I wasn’t, I didn’t, Will I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok. I just didn’t expect it.”

“We should have worn a condom.”

“Maybe. Yeah we should have.”

“Well if it helps I’ll shower with you and ugh.. help you clean up.”

“Give me 15 minutes and I’ll show you how it feels, then we could clean up eachother.”

“15 minutes? I think I can manage that. “

“Good, cause I want to fuck You with your thong on. Give a whole knew meaning to Snow White.”

“You sir are a disgusting pig.”

“Yes I am, but I’m your disgusting pig.”

“Damn Straight.”


	20. Blowjobs for sale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is the town whore

It had been a couple weeks and I thought I was safe. More like they lulled me into a false sense of security, and the worst part was my love/hate relationship with the whole thing. Part of me hated it because it was wrong, they were using me and making me feel used. There was no love in it what so ever. Just a thing to them not a real person. That was the hate part. The love part? The love part was how badly I got off on it all. I got off on all of it and I really didn’t want it to stop, which is sick. I shouldn’t want to keep doing this. I could leave camp at anytime and stop it all. They would never see me again and they wouldn’t come looking for me, but part of me craved it and needed it. The sick part. This sick part of me that loved the feeling of being used like an object. It gave me a sort of acceptance about myself and about my place at camp. Giving me this security that I belonged here because I was doing a sort of service. 

It all started when Percy found me one night to talk about the crush. We had started talking more and more and more. Soon enough and I don’t know how but I’m blowing him in the stables. My crush of wanting to date him was gone but my lust for his body had not disappeared. Every Monday seemed to be this weird date of me meeting Percy and ending up on my knees. At first we would talk a bit and joke around and then eventually I would open his fly and suck him off and then go on my merry way. Then it turned into the moment I arrived he just opened his pants and pointed to it. I loved the way he tastes and the full feeling of him in my mouth. After a month of that Jason started showing up with him and demanding similar services, claiming he was curious. 

Then it became this game with them that if they found me somewhere alone they would just pull their dick out and force me to my knees. Four or five times a week I had one of their dicks abusing the back of my throat. I swallowed it every time but that wasn’t enough for them, they made me play games with it. Hold it in my mouth for them and playing with it on my lips. Holding out my tongue so they could see it pool and drip white. Then the facials started. The first time was awful because I wasn’t prepared. I was doing a double job going between both of them and when they both just firehosed my face and hair in thick salty ropes. I had to shadow travel back to my cabin to clean up. 

After that I began carrying wet wipes. Sometimes they would come to my cabin late at night to wake me up for it. I would be dead asleep and all the sudden I had a soft pink head poking at my lips. I would give in and just let them fuck my face because I was to tired to do anything else, just sheath my teeth slack my jaw and open my throat for the battering ram that was Jason or Percy’s cocks. 

Now it seemed they couldn’t keep it a secret. All the sudden boys would pull me aside during events and ask me how much I would charge to blow them. I denied it at first but they kept trying. Giving in I charged fifty Drachmas per blow job. A schedule was soon made out for it. The Stoll Brothers behind the amphitheater on Sunday’s. Jake Mason Monday morning after crafts, Jason always found me sometime around noon (free job ) then after dinner I would blow Cecil at my cabin. Soon enough I had 3/4s of the male campers as clients., making close to 2,000 Drachmas a week. I looked at it as good practice if I ever needed money in the real world. Hell I was making great blow job money. 

Of course it wouldn’t be enough for Percy and Jason. It was a Saturday night when they snuck into my cabin and took turns fucking me. Both awful and heavenly at the same time. Sure they didn’t love me, but I was atleast getting something out of it. They always made sure I came every time. Even gave me the courtesy of staying the night and cuddling afterwards. I had taken to wearing a lubed plug daily for whenever they popped up in the day. Always surprising me between clients, bending me over some surface and emptying their balls inside me. Word spread about that too, so I started carrying Lube and Condoms on me (both regular and Magnum) since my clients now wanted a piece of me. I upped my charge to 50$ a blowjob, 150$ for me to fuck them, 300$ for them to fuck me. I don’t know where they got the money but they always had enough for one of the three. 

You start finding out weird things about your friends when they pay you for sex. Like how Austin likes to be praised while you finger his prostate,or how Cecil likes feet. The Stoll Brothers liked to be spanked and called dirty names. The minute you start charging for your time and body they spill all their dirty secrets and desires. The weirdest one was this boy from the Aphrodite cabin who like me to blow one of his brothers, hold it in my mouth, fuck him and then when he cums to spit it into his Gape and rub it all over the walls of his ass. I charged 500$ for that session. I was literally the camp whore. A true love hate relationship with it all. 

Then I had a prolapse when Jason was fucking me late at night in his cabin, of course he made me blow him til he came before he would let me leave for the infirmary. I wasn’t embarrassed about going to the infirmary about it, it wasn’t like the whole camp didn’t know what I did. Luckily Will Solace was working late and with a big smile on his face he worked my rim back into a normal shape. 

“You should rest it for a few days. Tell your clients that they need to let you heal.”

“Well I guess I could just use my mouth or top for them but convincing Percy and Jason might take some real debate. I’ll need a doctors note.”

“Of course of course.” He began to scribble one down for me as I sat on the cot across from his little rolling stool. 

“Hey um I have 100$ on me, think I can get something for it?” Will was not a client of mine, in fact it seemed he might be the only one who isn’t.

“It’s 20$ for a hand job, 50$ for a blow job, 150$ for me to fuck you, 300$ to fuck me, 500$ for any kinks.” Wide eyed he pulled the money out of his wallet and handed it to me. I don’t know what he wants for 100$ but he just fixed my asshole so he gets whatever he wants for 100$ tonight and I told him that. 

Leaning over her kissed me. Gently at first and then more insistent. A tongue swept over my lower lip asking for entrance. Granting it to him he climbed on top of me as he kissed me. Hands running in my hair and over my chest. Rolling around making out feverishly until we were out of breath. I didn’t even realize tears were falling down my face. Pulling away laying side by side he wiped at them with his thumbs, I choke out words asking him what he wanted to do.

“Just this, just kiss you. A makeout session. I’ve wanted to kiss you for years. I didn’t know another way to get you to do it.”

Tears ran down my face harder.

“Why are you crying Nico?”

“That was my first kiss.”


	21. No flinching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mortal AU-an excerpt from another story “William tell”
> 
> Will is a knife thrower and Nico and him have been dating a while. Will was introducing Nico to the wonders of the dom/sub lifestyle. Preparing him for becoming his assistant on stage, Nico finds out he really does have a fetish and with that he takes it out on Will. 
> 
> Knife play 
> 
> Blood play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a shameless plug for a finished story that’s already posted so if you read that story you have read this scene already. I’m posting it because someone wanted a good blood play story and I was like... I already did a good bloodplay scene. I guess I’ll just lost that scene here. So of you like this storyline please feel free to read into other works of mine such as William Tell!

No flinching

Training had started! Trust had been established and Will was teaching me to be his assistant!

Most of the time I'm just standing in a position or holding something. Knives would fly toward me and he would hit the mark every single time. I flinched a few times and that got to him.

"Flinching means you don't trust me."

"No that's not it it's just a natural response to jump when something is flying toward you! It's a knife Will! It can kill me!"

"Not when I'm in control of it."

"Yeah well...(scoff)"

"Oh you don't believe me? You are afraid of the knife in my hands."

"No I'm not!"

"Prove it!"

"How? How would I prove to you that I'm not scared of your knife?"

Grabbing the knife he pushed me toward the island in his kitchen. Wills breathing became uneven. Getting worked up he pressed his hips into mine. Sitting me on the island he held the blade super close to me.

"I need your permission to do anything I want to with this knife."

My heart thumped in my chest. The gleaming steel in his hand was dragging against my chest, only a shirt in between. I had to make a decision quickly or else the game would end. I didn't want it to end.

"Fine. You have permission to do anything with the knife that you want."

"Really..." he whispered in the dirtiest fucking voice I've ever heard. The sound reverberated through my body making my tip dew.

"What if I want to cut you with this?"

"You can. If you want to. I don't know why you would want to but... but you can. I'm yours."

"Oh baby you shouldn't have said that.."

The wicked gleam in his eye made me shutter with lust.

The blade started around my face. Trailing its tip over my soft pale flesh. Adrenaline was coursing through me making me hyper aware of everything he was doing to me. From the delicious pressure of his bulge against my own to the cold metal now grazing my skin. Taking this hand he pulled the collar of my shirt away from my chest and slowly cut it down the middle. Tearing of cloth exposed my skin to the air.

"I liked that shirt!"

"No you didn't."

The blade kissed my neck now. Dragging painfully slow he swerved it along my bare flesh. Outlining nipples and straight down my sternum. I laid back on my elbows giving him a submissive pose, showing him he could have me. Tapping the sharp edge against my hip bones I saw him move swift and a small line of red began to form. Barely cutting the surface and so light I didn't even feel the cut. So shallow a scar wouldn't even be left. The red droplets beaded on my white skin, pooling into an oval. Dipping his head down he licked up the drops. Obscenely playing with the liquid he stole from my body between his lips. The color smearing across his mouth like lipstick. I remember the first time I saw blood on his lips and how aroused I got from it. Who knew I had a blood fetish? I wanted nothing more that to take his mouth on mine to taste the metallic fluid. Pulling the blade down my left arm as he sucked on the cut he placed the blade in my hand.

"You have it backwards love. I'm the one who belongs to you. I think you need a taste of control. I want you to hurt me. Badly."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Yes you do. And... I want you to. Take me for yourself. I'll call Red if it's to much. I think you deserve a turn. What's wrong? Are you afraid?"

"I'm never afraid."

"Then show me! Show me you are not afraid. Show me that I'm yours."

I held the blade to his throat. I could kill him right now if I wanted to. It was a weird feeling. I had no desire to kill him obviously, but the power of him giving me the option to. The trust he was showing me by baring his neck to me and giving me the tool to cut it was astounding.

"Take off your clothes and get on the floor."

Complying he stripped off his shirt and jean shorts. Underwear discarded to the side as he laid on the ground before me. I wiggled out of my pants to join him in his vulnerable state. I did as he did. Trailing the chrome object across his golden tan. Tracing the freckles on his skin. THe harder I pressed it to him the more aroused he became. Huffing and panting the nearer I came to his vitals. Every time I would find somewhere important he would name the vein or the artery, telling me how dangerous it was and how fast he would bleed out if I just pressed down.

Bringing his palm to my face he traced circles on my cheek with his thumb. I grabbed his wrist and made a small shallow cut. The feel of slicing into him even as small and harmless as it was sent my heart through the roof. Crimson tears leaked out of he opening I made. Will never even reacted to it. Lapping up the stain I heard him moan. Hips lifting from the floor slightly. I sucked and twirled my tongue at his wrist smearing it all over my mouth obscenely. Throwing the knife away from me, sliding it across the wooden floor I kissed him. I could feel his arms wrapping around me. I immediately grasped his wrists shoving them above his head.

This was for me. Will was mine for the taking right now.

"Keep your fucking hands above your head!"

"Yes ma'am, I mean sir! Yes sir!" He drawled.

I sucked and bit at his lips working my mouth down the blondes body. Scratching my short nailed along his flesh feeling him react to me under my hands. The inky black tendrils of my hair danced on his chest as I bit and sucked purple flowers onto his flesh marking him as mine. Trailing along the geometric tattoos that littered his torso. Will was shaking now. Not out of fear but anticipation. Leaking from his tip I took his arousal in my hand and prepped his entrance. It's mine turn. Mine turn to feel that power I gave him every morning and every night. Wills slickness was generous enough to widen him. Looking carefully for the bundle of nerves that I knew would set him off I pressed my fingers into a crook.

"HOLY FUCK! NICO!"

He slammed his hands against the floor doing his best not to move them. Taking my other hand I wrapped it in his locks and pulled his head back for better access to his throat. Teasing his Adam's apple I whispered...

"Spread for me."

Obeying I lined myself up to slot into him. I wasn't slow I shoved in with one thrust but kept myself there frozen allowing him to adjust around me. There noise he made from the intrusion was intense. Tight... he was so fucking tight. Tight enough that I wondered...

"Is this your first time?"

"Y-yes." He choked out.

"Than I suggest throwing your legs over my shoulders."

Doing so made the sensation even tighter. Letting his hair go I placed my hands behind his knees. I moved slow drawing deep moans from him in low octaves I didn't know he could even make.

"How does it feel?"

"It feels like I could die right now and be perfectly happy."

"How about this?"

I thrust upward into his prostate.

"Oh shit yes oh oh nmph more."

"More?"

"Yes yes please!"

"I don't think I can't hear you Will."

Hard thrust.

"F-faster Nico please please I'll do anything please."

Will begged so nicely.

I could feel the raw masculinity running inside me. A masculinity I could never achieve on my own before. The power of taking someone. This was a first for both of us. Giving a piece of ourselves to eachother that no one else could give ever again. I never touched him through it. I made him cum untouched. Reaching his bliss with my name on his voice and a pool of arousal littering us both. Riding him through it I was set off by the sheer amount of his orgasm.

Huffing and puffing next to eachother after I pulled out of him I kissed him sweetly. Giving him the aftercare he usually gave me. Little sweet caresses and notes of positive yearnings of how good he behaved. Rubbing his overly sensitive body, showing him how special he was to me.

"I think we should shower and get back to practice don't you think?"

"Bath.. not shower. Then yes I think I'm ready now."

After a long bath that ended up in round two we made our way back to the living room to practice not even bothering with clothes. We had a show to prepare for and I needed to be ready.

That Saturday night I made my way on stage introducing him to the audience in the way we studied. Making me learn to please a crowd with my words. Learning to fake confidence when there was no real trace of it there. Will always wanted me to be strong and bold. Shaping me into a person I didn't recognize. A better person. A more independent person. Setting myself against his props dressed in a stupid costume he picked out, I waited for the first blade to fly.

I never flinched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy kiddos. Love your thoughts so please share them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this leave kudos and comments. If you don't just ignore this and move and I will no longer try to keep up with this series! Enjoy!


End file.
